Laugh and Love
by clink3k1
Summary: Hilarious and Romantic stories about my favorite couple! Iris/Phoenix! Made with small-medium long chapters. What happens when I return, I'M BACK EVERYBODY!
1. Bouquet and Garter

**YAY this is my 2****nd**** Pheonix Wright Fanfic. **

**Comedy and romance a personal favorite especially Pheonix and Iris.**

**I got this idea from the rumor that women go crazy for the bouquet because it means they get married next.**

**And don't worry you'll be seeing a lot more of Ema and Klavier than in my old story. **

**Also this is my idea!**

* * *

A limousine with bells attached to the back and the sign ***Just Married* Inside were the bride and groom who were laughing their guts out.**

Pheonix was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Iris couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That was Hilarious!" Pheonix said. Holding Iris close to him.

"Feenie that's terrible many people got hurt!" she argued. But still giggling.

They were laughing about the incident that happened at their wedding. It all started on the day of their wedding.

* * *

Do you Pheonix Wright take Iris fey to be your wife To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?

"I do!" Pheonix joyfully agreed.

And do You Iris Fey take Pheonix Wright to be your husband To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?

"I do!" Iris said having tears stream from her violet eyes.

"Then you may kiss the bride!"

Pheonix and Iris walked closer to each other then Pheonix kissed Iris on her ruby lip.

The crowd went wild dog woofs and sighs could be heard. it was a day to be rememberd in more ways than one. Later that day Pheonix held the wedding reception.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The cake had been cut. The maid of honor Maya and the Best Man Apollo had just finished the toast and wished the couple well. Most people at the time were dancing unless they were eating. Pheonix always held Iris close to him while they were dancing.

"This is a great day isn't it?" Pheonix asked then kissed Iris's cheek.

Iris blushed. "Of course Feenie this has to be the happiest day of my life!" she replied kissing Pheonix on his cheek.

Later then it was almost time for the wedding reception to end, but one more tradition that needed to be attended. The bouquet and garter toss. However a mischievous blond haired rock star found this to be a good opportunity to have some fun and talked with the women.

"You know ladies they say if a single woman catches the bouquet that they will be next to get married" Klavier said smirking.

Most of the women then blushed and had a look of fire in their eye's that said I'm going to get that bouquet!

Klavier then walked over to the guys and told them the other side of the story.

"Guys I heard a humor that whoever catches the garter will be engaged to the woman who catches the bouquet!" he said smiling with content.

The single guys then became feisty and started clenching their fist.

Klavier feeling satisfied then walked to the side lines and waited for the mayhem to begin.

Pheonix then spoke in his microphone about to announce the tossing.

"Ok Single women on the right side and single men on the left side it's time for the tossing!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered and prepared themselves for the toss.

"Ok then my darling would you do the honors?" Pheonix asked kissing his newly wed wife on the cheek.

"Of course Feenie!" she said smiling.

She then grabbed the bouquet turned around and flung the bouquet over her shoulder.

In the same manner Pheonix then tossed the Garter behind his shoulder to the guys.

That's when Hell broke loose.

* * *

_Girls Fight_

Maya was the first to grab it even with her disadvantage of being short. However she flung it up out of pain by the whip of Adrian Andrews. "Well I knew this would come in handy!" she smiled before picking up the bouquet. She then cried in shock from the sting of Franziska's whip. "Only foolish fool hearted fools foolishly hold a whip that way. She turned after picking up the bouquet. She then was splashed by hot coffee in her eye's making her cry in pain. "Oh I'm sorry was my coffee to…hot?" Viola chuckled before stealing Franziska's bouquet.

She then walked away but then was attacked by a monkey! It then stole the bouquet and walked to Regina. "Good Money!" she patted the monkey's head before sipping of. She then fell after skipping into large short woman in an acolytes outfit. "Oh dear missy didn't mean to run into you but I need that bouquet Ha Ha Ha! Sister bikini bellowed. The women fighting continued. But the fighting was fiercer on the guy's side.

* * *

_Guys Fight_

Edgeworth accidentally caught the Garter but before he could throw it away he was tackled by 4 other guys. Larry then stole the Garter. "Yes lovely chicks here I come!" he said smiling. But then began flailing at the pain of seeds being thrown at him. He then dropped it so he could cover his eyes. Which then the Garter was stolen by Mr. Kudo. Ha Now the old man gets the ladies!" he said smiling triumphantly. However he then had dropped it when Mr. Arm strong pushed him. And he picked it up. "Sorry but with Zis I shall 'ave all the women wanting me!" he sang happily but then was attacked by a cream pie and splashed in the face with a seltzer bottle. Armstrong than ran away trying to clean his face. A clown then came and picked up the bouquet.

"Oldest trick in the book," Moe the clown stated before laughing like an idiot. However he then heard an eerie voice behind his ear. "Give up the bouquet or you DIE!" the voice screeched. Moe then ran dropping the bouquet. A Man and his puppet then picked it up. "See I told ya it would work!" the puppet proudly proclaimed. "Yeah I suppose it did work… his human replica replied. "Don't be so glum we got the bouquet which means we've got the ladies. However his puppet then looked in his master's hand only to see that it was stolen. "YOU IDIOT!" the puppet screeched and began to punch his master. Larry somehow stole the Garter back. "You can't beat Larry Butz!" However he then stopped in sudden pain from Detective Gumshoe kicking him in his non- Butz area which caused him to fall down I extreme pain. "Sorry Pal but this is really important for me I might get in a relationship," the Detective happily cried.

* * *

After about 2 hours of fighting Pheonix and Iris had to call the police and ambulance to get them to stop.

When they arrived it took them about 2 hours to keep them apart and get them to the police cars. The only **single** people left were Ema and Klavier. They both picked up the Bouquet and Garter.

You know fraulien they say that the guy who gets the garter with be engaged with the woman who gets the bouquet," Klavier said giving a large smile.

This caused Ema to pout. "In your dreams so Fop!" Ema yelled before storming off.

Pheonix then lead her shocked bride to her limousine.

"The best part is I got I tall on camera!" Pheonix said holding his camera showing the fights to Iris.

She snuggled with Pheonix and watched the hilarious fight between the guys and girls.

"And this is only our wedding day!" Pheonix joyfully laughed.

**Ok hope this isn't too long The chapters will be shorter i just nned a long one to Hook some readers.**

** I'm new at the comedy business so please review any criticisms greatly appreciated. No flaming allowed.**

**also for those who dont know what a grarter and bouquet is go look it up on wikipidia.**


	2. Honeymoon

Let's update fast to please you people.

Got this idea because it is true, don't take it personally.

Pheonix was enjoying the first class flight to Paris, France but he really was enjoying how his wife Iris was sleeping on his shoulder he thought it was very romantic.

After the plane landed Pheonix blind folded Iris to keep tier destination a surprise.

"Feenie where are you taking me?" Iris asked.

"It's a surprise Iris and I know you will love it!" Pheonix answered smiling with content.

Pheonix then drove with Iris to a Fancy Five called **Hotel Le Meurice****.**

Pheonix was able to quietly check in and then carried his wife to her awaiting room.

"Feenie put me down!" she asked but in a playful manor.

Pheonix did a he was told and then unlocked the door to his room.

"Now walk this was Rissy!" Pheonix called Iris with her nickname.

He led Iris to the balcony and then removed her blindfold.

Iris at first was shocked but then tears come down her face at the beautiful sight of the Eiffel tower.

"Feenie… It's beautiful," she cried.

Pheonix then wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Such a pretty sight for such a pretty lady,"

He then kissed her on the lip and held it for 5 seconds.

" This is our honeymoon so go ahead and pamper yourself, I'm not strapped for cash after the Delites and Max generously gave me the money," Pheonix said making iris even happier.

"Thanks you Feenie! She kissed Pheonix before leaving to do whatever women do at five star hotels.

Pheonix however went downstairs to the dinner and ordered him self the king of steaks. He Happily ate dinner before returning to his room but was surprised when Iris was not their.

She must be at the Spa or something. Pheonix thought to himself.

He decided to look for a romantic movie to watch with Iris when she got back.

About thirty minutes later Iris walked into their room with a bath robe on.

"You went to the spa?" Pheonix asked kissing Iris's forehead.

Irish blushed and replied. "Well that and some other things,"

"C'mon dress up, were going to watch a movie… a _Romantic Movie," _Pheonix said with a grin.

Iris blushed again this time her whole face.

After Iris had the proper wear she cuddled up with Pheonix.

"So what movie are we watching?" Iris asked tilting her head in confusion.

"_Definitely Maybe __Pheonix answered._

_Iris's face lit up._

_"That's one of the top ten romantic movies of 2008!" _

"Only for the number one woman!" Pheonix charmed.

Iris's face lit up again but got over it and snuggled closer to Pheonix.

After a week of staying the hotel it was time to check out.

"Wasn't our stay amazing?" Pheonix asked.

"Magical!" Iris's replied kissing his cheek.

"Here is your bill sir," the receptionist said handing him the check.

However that's when Pheonix's face went pale and began to mutter words.

"o-o-o on.. one… one… one… He chanted as he looked at his bill.

"Feenie is something wrong?" Iris asked concerned.

"salon, spa, gourmet eating, massage,? Pheonix continued down the list of his check.

"Feenie answer me are you ok!?" Iris asked even more concerned.

"No, … I'm no ok… ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!" Pheonix screamed that the hotel seemed to rumble.

He then fainted.

"Oh My Goodness Feenie!" iris cried falling to him.

"Don't worry he's just in shock it happens to about 80% of our guest just let him wake up a little while and he'll be fine. So will it be check or credit?"

"Check," iris replied filling out a check for 100,000 dollars.

Iris…

"Feenie!" iris happily cried.

"I-Iris why is the bill so high?" he asked quietly.

Iris blushed and looked at the check and then her entire face went red.

"Um well Feenie let's just say a girl has need's," she said chuckling to herself.

**Ladies you know it's true you need lots of fun, spa time, etc DON'T DENEY IT!**

**Now be good people and review!**


	3. Fat

**This also is based on woman and how they react. What they are I do not know.**

Pheonix woke up to the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Apollo and Trucy were still asleep in their own rooms now that Pheonix had the money to support them. He of course took the opportunity to get some loving!

"Good morning beautiful," Pheonix cheered to his wife.

"Good morning Feenie," she replied handing him his breakfast.

"Hmm something is missing," Pheonix said rubbing his chin.

"I don't think I forgot anything," Iris said scratching her head.

"Ah I remember now the grape juice!" Pheonix cried happily reaching in the fridge for his favorite drink.

"You're addicted to that stuff you can't go one day without having something grape flavored can you?" Iris asked.

Pheonix drank some grape juice before replying.

"Don't be like that beautiful you have an addiction as well," Pheonix retaliated.

"Like what?" Iris asked.

Pheonix pulled out a chocolate bar and waved it in Iris's face.

"I know you keep a stash of chocolate in the house," Pheonix said smiling mischievously.

Iris blushed a blush of guilt.

" How do you know that it's mine?" Iris asked trying to look innocent.

Pheonix looked like he was waiting for that line. He then wrapped his arms around Iris's waist.

"All the proof I need is here you don't let yourself go now," Pheonix said jokingly.

However if it one thing that makes a girl furious it's saying that they are fat.

"I'm not fat!" Iris yelled. She then proceeded to slapping Pheonix dead in his face.

Pheonix then got a nose bleed and a very swelled cheek. Iris then stormed off to their room.

Does slapping people run in Iris's family!? Pheonix thought.

He then felt guilty for insulting about Iris's about her weight.

"Iris? I'm sorry about what I said" Pheonix apologized.

Iris didn't answer she simply crawled back into bed and tried to ignore Pheonix.

"C'mon please forgive me I was stupid," Pheonix pleaded.

Iris simply looked away from him.

"Iris I'll sing if I have to get your attention," Pheonix said in a warning matter.

"He's bluffing" Iris thought.

"I'm not bluffing if that's what your thinking even though I have bluffed a lot," Pheonix said smiling.

Iris still didn't answer.

"Ok then you leave me no choice," Pheonix said clearing his through.

"Oh No…" Iris thought.

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend!_

However he was stopped by Iris getting out of bed.

"See I told you I wasn't bluffing" he said smirking.

"Don't sing again or this house will crumble under your voice!" iris pleaded.

"If it does ever crumble I'll make sure to use you as my shield," Pheonix joked waiting for Iris's reaction.

It took a few seconds but iris figured he meant that she was fat which sent her into slaping frenzy mode.

Later Apollo woke up only to see the horror of Pheonix swelled face.

"Mr. Wright what happened!" Apollo asked concerned.

"Apollo whatever you do don't talk about a woman's weight your only asking for trouble," He mumbled over his swelled face.

**I find this to be extremely funny as to why woman go into blind fury's when they are insulted as their weight for all those guys out their DON"T SAY IT!**

**Now review please. **


	4. Children

**I always think of kids as bundles of joy so I wonder why Pheonix and Iris don't have one.**

**Not perverted but intrigued.**

Pheonix and Iris had enjoyed a wonder full day at the park and they were heading back home. Pheonix noticed that a lot of couples they passed by either had babies or small children. This turned on a light in Mr. Wrights head.

"Hey Iris do you ever want to have children?" Pheonix asked trying to make it simple.

The sudden word Children made Iris's face flare up.

"Why do you want some children now?" Iris asked still embarrassed by the question.

Well I don't want to have children until you're ready," Pheonix replied.

"Why do you want children you've raised Trucy ever science she was seven years old why do you want another child?" Iris asked.

"I don't just want to raise a child I want to raise a child with you," Pheonix said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh Feenie I didn't now you felt that way… but I'm not ready to take care of a child," Iris said looking down.

Pheonix then grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in her deep violet eyes.

"Maybe you're not read now but you will be it comes naturally. don't you want to be a mother of your own child?" Pheonix asked with passion.

Iris started crying at his words but she also blushed.

"Well don't worry about it. I won't make you do anything your uncomfortable with," Pheonix said trying to calm Iris down.

"I'm lucky to have married you, your so understanding and nurturing," she said and then kissed him on his cheek.

However even though Pheonix wasn't in the mood to talk about babies he did like talking about children. So when they got home he decided to continue the conversation further.

"So Iris if we had a girl what would you name her?" Pheonix asked.

Iris blushed realizing that Pheonix wasn't done talking about children.

"Well I would name her Crystal," she replied.

"Hmm Crystal Wright… The name fits," Pheonix said happily.

"So what would you name a boy if we had one?" she asked expecting an answer.

Pheonix thought for a moment. "It's either Raptor or Dean.

"Raptor?" Iris asked confused.

"My 2nd favorite bird," Pheonix happily answered.

"Anyway what would you want your daughter to be like?" Pheonix asked.

Iris quickly responded.

"I would want her to be an artist or a musician," Iris said happily dreaming of her daughter.

"I would want my son to be a defense attorney like I was. Rather than a pianist or poker player," Pheonix said.

"It's getting dark Feenie lets go to bed," she said as she walked to her room.

After the two were properly dressed they got lose to bed but Pheonix wanted to give her a kiss good night.

"Good Night Iris," he said. He walked up to her but tripped. This caused Iris to fall on the bed and Pheonix caught himself but he was only a few inches away from Isis's face.

Both of their heart beats raced and they began breathing heavily. Hormones began rushing into their bodies.

Iris and Pheonix tried to ignore their cravings for each other.

They both got a hold of themselves and took a minute to cool of before going to bed.

However neither of them forgot that rush of energy that ran through them.

**AWWWww I want them to have ids but not yet anyway just review and the chapters will keep coming.**


	5. Fast Rides

**It's man's dream for this to happen to him.**

Pheonix was enjoying a nice cup of grape juice when Trucy suddenly burst from the door.

"I'm free summer vacation here I come!" She happily said throwing her backpack to the ground.

"Just in time to! Were planning to go to Disneyland next week," Pheonix said making Trucy even happier.

Her eyes sparkled. "So everyone is coming?" she asked excepting an answer.

Pheonix thought for while before answering. "Well I'm free, Apollo doesn't have any cases and I think Iris wants to go to. So I suppose that means yes," he answered.

"Yeah!" Trucy happily replied.

Of course Pheonix's was really was trying to get Iris there because he wanted to have fun with her.

A week passed and the family drove off to Disneyland as promised.

Pheonix invited Iris to join him on the Griffin.

"What you want me to rode with you on that thing!? She said scared. It was obvious the Iris was afraid of rollercoaster but Pheonix didn't give up that easily.

"Aw c'mon Iris I wanted to come here so that you would have fun," He pleaded kissing Iris on her cheek.

Iris pouted but agreed to ride.

"Great were going to sit in the front!" Pheonix said pulling Iris with him to the line.

After Pheonix and Iris boarded the roller coaster they began to escalate.

"You know what makes this roller coaster special!?" Pheonix said smiling.

"W-What?" Iris was afraid to ask.

"It's a perfect 90 degree drop with extremely fast speeds!" Pheonix said happily.

Iris was beginning to get frightened and held o to Pheonix as they got higher.

_Ah that's right rest your head on my shoulder_

"Don't be scared no one's ever gotten hurt on this roller coaster," Pheonix said sweetly now holding her close.

"That's a relief," Iris said feeling more relaxed.

"That's because people DIE on this roller coaster!" he hissed trying to frieghten Iris.

"EEEEEK!"

Now she was holding Pheonix like their was no tomorrow and she started crying when they got to the top.

"Here we go!" Pheonix said excited ready for the perfect 90 degree drop.

However the rollercoaster stopped just as it was leaning of the hill.

"Aw I guess it needs to be fixed don't worry Iris we aren't dropping." Pheonix said looking disappointed.

Iris then looked up and took a sigh a relief which was then followed by a scream of terror when the roller coaster suddenly dropped.

"WHOHOOOO!" Pheonix cried laughing.

Poor Iris however got very angry that Pheonix tricked her. After the ride ended she screamed at Pheonix for tricking her.

"Why did you do that I almost had a heart attack!" Iris said wiping of her tears.

"Hey don't be angry you got to admit that the ride was fun right!?" Pheonix asked still laughing from the ride.

Iris blushed, she did enjoy the ride she spent half of it holding Pheonix's shoulder and the other half happily enjoying the ride.

"Ok so it was fun but don't trick me again!" Iris demanded.

"Ok then so what ride do you want to go on next?" Pheonix asked.

Iris thought for a moment before replying

"Let's go on the Superman next," she decided. This shocked Pheonix as to how fast she got over her fear of roller coasters.

However this was just a little side plan for his real scheme.

**You know that people cling on to others when they are scared and also I'm not sure if theses rides are really in Disneyland I just put some names for the ones I know.**

**Now review!**


	6. Swimsiut

**First of I don't have a perverted mind I just watch too much anime**

Pheonix and Iris rode rollercoaster's until noon. They were having a blst but it began to get hot.

"Feenie I think we should go now it's getting hot," iris said fanning herself.

Pheonix smirked. "Then we should go to some water rides Apollo and Trucy are waiting for us their.

Iris blushed. "But I didn't bring my swimsuit, she argued.

"Don't worry, I brought them I'll go get them," Pheonix offered before running off.

Iris however was disturbed by the thought of him looking for her swim suit.

After about five minutes of waiting Pheonix came back with a cute purple swimsuit.

"This isn't my swimsuit!" Iris argued.

"No it's better I think it matches your eyes," Pheonix said smiling.

"Now lets go they're waiting for us!" Pheonix laughed and pulled Iris with him to the Water Park.

"Daddy you made it!" Trucy said happily.

"Yes and I brought Iris as well," He said happily.

"Wow Iris that's a nice swimsuit it's better than mine!" she happily said.

"Now lets put it on!" she said pulling Iris into the ladies room.

"So this was you master plan?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, I always wanted to see Iris in a swimsuit," he replied smirking.

"She's cute and she'll be even cuter in that swimsuit," Apollo happily stated.

"Oh but that's only part one of my master plan!" Pheonix said.

"Then what's your goal?" Apollo asked.

Pheonix whispered in his ear what he was planning to do.

Apollo blushed at the statement.

"That's genius!" Apollo stated.

"Yeah it is," Pheonix replied happily.

Iris then came out with her face red as ever in her purple swimsuit.

Both Apollo and Pheonix were stunned at the sight of Iris's beauty.

"Please don't stare at me that way," Iris pleaded.

Swimsuits made Iris look more… reveling.

"Ok were going to ride the twister first!" Apollo stated then pointed at a large funnel.

"Ok I'll get the tube," Trucy called and left.

When they finally got to the top of the funnel (even if the line's were long) Iris felt sick to her stomach she didn't handle spinning rides well.

"Maybe I should ride something else I don't handle spinning rides well," she stated then held her stomach.

Trucy and Apollo were already waiting in the 4 man tube.

"Aw ok then you don't have to go on this ride," Pheonix muttered disappointed.

"Thank you Fe

"Unless I carry you on!" he quickly garbed Iris and jumped into the tube.

"Feenie put me down now!" she angrily yelled.

"To late now Iris were on our way down the tube," Pheonix happily said then kissed Iris to calm her down.

They then came to a drop.

"Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…!"

They then fell and splashed into the funnel and began to spin in a cyclone of water.

WEEEEEEEEEEE!

Trucy and Apollo were enjoying it Iris however kept getting water splashed in her face.

They then finally hit the bottom of the funnel and swam out of pool.

"See wasn't that great!?" Pheonix asked holding Iris close.

"I kept getting splashed in the face with water!" she argued.

"Aw well lets go to the lazy river next just sit back and relax," Pheonix said trying to cheer iris up.

The rest of that afternoon they spent at the water park but when it was time to leave Pheonix made his move.

"Ok Iris it's almost time to go let's go get our clothes," Pheonix said holding Iris close to him.

Iris blushed she never was used to having such a tight Swimsuit on and she was relieved to hear she could change.

"Just one more thing," Pheonix said.

"What Feenie?" Iris wondered.

"Let's hug!" Pheonix said holding out his arms.

"What no not in this thing I won't let me just change!" Iris argued over her red face.

That's when it hit her Pheonix had the key to her locker.

"Feenie can I have my key please?" she asked politely.

"First we hug!" Pheonix insisted waving her keys in front of her face.

Iris blushed but figured that she had to do it if she wanted to leave in normal cloths.

"Fine you can hug me," Iris said looking very embarrassed.

Pheonix shook his head.

"We hug together," Pheonix argued reaching out to her.

Iris's face then went so red it looked like she was on fire.

However she agreed and she reached her arms out as well. Then they got closer.

Closer…

Closer…

*BOING*

**I'll stop their and see if you people can figure what made the *BOING* noise. I'm so naughty!**

**Now review you rascals!**


	7. Drunk

**I thought of this idea because drunk people have more fun it's proven by scientists…who were drunk.**

It was late in the evening and Trucy wanted to play with her father but he was nowhere to be found.

"Mommy have you seen Dad?" Trucy asked.

"He's out with his friends it's guy's night out," Iris said but looked unhappy.

Trucy looked confused.

"What's guys night out?" she asked innocently.

"It's when your father and his fiends go out and do whatever guys do at night," Iris said pouting.

"Why are you upset mommy?" Trucy asked concerned.

"It's just that they seem to always get drunk when they go out," she said.

_Meanwhile at a nearby Bar_

Pheonix, Klavier, Ron, Max, and surprisingly Edgeworth were happily drinking to their hearts content. However they needed someone to be a designated driver.

"Ok here's how we pick this time last one to get drunk has to drive," Pheonix stated holding a beer bottle.

Everyone agreed. Soon everyone was chugging down beer as fast as they could trying to get drunk. First one to get drunk was Klavier, followed by Pheonix, Ron, and Edgeworth. Leaving poor Max unable to drink anymore beer.

"IIIIIIL take that can Max," Pheonix slurred over his drunken self.

He reached for his can and began to air sip all of what was left.

"You got to learn how to put some better make up on you look like a gay basterd a reeeeaaaaly gay basterd," Klavier said trying to tick of Max.

"So how much does it cost to sleep with Regina?" Ron asked grabbing another can of beer.

This however is what got max furious.

"Shut up your criminal wanabe!" Max lashed out.

"Better than being a gay basterd," Ron said high fiving Klavier.

Max was on the verge of punching Ron's curly haired face of.

"What's wrong Max can't take a joke I figured you'd be ok after taking that clowns crap all the time," Edgeworth slurred.

Everyone was laughing including Max who had forgotten about the previous insults.

"Hey everyone lets make a bet whoever can get laid first wins 50 bucks!" Klavier said.

"Hey no fair you got that stupid pheromone bottle to help you cheeeater!" Ron argued.

"Don't worry I got bottles for all of us now all you need is a girl!" Klavier said throwing out his pheromone cologne.

"But wait what if we forget?" Pheonix stated.

"Maxy oh Maxy write the bet down" Klavier said throwing some paper at max including a pen.

"You could say please," Max insisted but wrote down the bet anyway.

"Well you could be a gay clown!" Klavier argued and more laughter busted from the group.

The Night finally passed and Pheonix had become come silver by midnight.

He was still a bit confused as to what this silver spay bottle was in his pocket and why fifty dollars went missing from his pocket.

However this bottle would change Pheonix's life forever.

**First the pheromone cologne idea isn't mine its MissYaio (I think that's how you spell it)**

**Anyway I couldn't hold out on this idea any longer so I hope you guys like what's coming.**


	8. Colgone

**Man I couldn't wait to put this chapter up I have a feeling it will get me a lot of reviews. Also Ms. Yaio's idea not mine.**

Phoenix loved summer. Not because of the weather. Mostly because he got more alone time with Iris. Trucy had gone to sleep away camp and Apollo had to go to Philadelphia for his next case which could earn him some big bucks.

This meant that Phoenix was able to spend more time with Iris. Going to the movies, eating out, dancing. He was really happy about how he was going to bond with Iris. However by the end of this day they would be bonding more than he would expect.

It all started when Pheonix was done with work and was happy to come home to his lovely wife.

"Good evening darling!" He called out.

"Good evening Feenie!" she replied kissing his cheek.

"I've got a surprise for you Iris!" he said holding something behind him. "Now close your eyes.

Iris closed her eyes expecting something beautiful.

He put something sweet smelling in front of Iris.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Violets.

"Oh Feenie your so sweet!" she happily cried then leaned on Phoenix and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

When she had her back turned to her she blushed at how thoughtful he was.

"Well I know that they were your favorite and they match your beautiful violet eyes perfectly," Phoenix sad.

"Feenie get dressed were going to the banquet in an hour," Iris said walking with her brand new flowers.

"Should I wear my black suit or blue suit?" Phoenix asked.

"I prefer you blue suit it reminds me of back then," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

About thirty minutes later Phoenix was wearing his best blue suit and Iris was wearing a beautiful purple dress.

"You look beautiful Iris," he said then hugged her from behind.

Iris giggled.

"Thank you Feenie you look dashing as well," she said then turned around and kissed his cheek.

"I've still got time left maybe I should put on some cologne," Phoenix thought to himself.

He then looked in his special array of cologne and found something interesting. He picked up a silver spray bottle and took a sniff of it. He felt a bit dizzy but the smell was great. However he decided to put on his regular cologne and try that kind later. He then put the silver bottle in his pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" Iris asked standing at the door.

"Of course can't keep a pretty girl waiting," Phoenix charmed and escorted Iris to her ride.

Phoenix and Iris arrived just in time for the feast. They also meet a familiar face. It was Ron and it looked lke he was having problems with Dessie.

"Phoenix I'm glad you're here we got to talk!" He said trying to escape the grasp of Dessie.

"But Ronny we need to spend more time together… especially in b-

"Pleeeeeease don't mention that!" Ron pleaded.

He then Grabbed Phoenix and ran to the men's room.

"Phoenix you got to help me Dessie is acting weird really weird!" Ron cried.

"Calm down what's the problem?" Phoenix asked.

"Ever since last night she's been a crazed sex machine I don't know why but she's always trying to seduce me. At first I didn't kind but then she kept ding over and over I can't even go out without hearing a comment like you just heard!" Ron said pulling is hair.

"Really? Did you do anything that seemed to charm her up?" Phoenix asked.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Well I remember I sprayed something on myself by accident and when she got whiff of it she acted like that," Ron said trying to think of a solution.

"Try washing of whatever you sprayed on yourself," Phoenix suggested.

Ron thought for a bit but decided it was worth a try and washed his face off.

"Ok let's hope that that did the trick," Ron prayed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ronny! Where have you been… she quieted down and when she came to she seemed a bit dazed.

"Ugh Ronny what happened?" She slurred.

"Oh Dessie your back to normal!" Ron said hugging her happily.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

The rest of the day the banquet went on Ron happily thanked him for the advice. However something funny or romantic happened when Pheonix and Iris returned home.

"Hey Iris how do you think this cologne smells?" He asked then sprayed himself wit the mysterious silver bottle.

"It smells nice Feenie," She said. However after that she had a strange feeling in her and she waned to smell it again.

"Feenie… you smell so great!" she said walking close to him and grabbing his suit.

"Thanks Iris I didn't know what kind it was but I suppose it smells nice," Pheonix happily stated.

However Iris seemed to be breathing more heavily.

"Iris are you ok?" Pheonix asked concerned.

Iris replied by grabbing his face and kissing him on his lip and holding it for a good ten seconds.

At first Pheonix didn't know what had come over Iris however he did like how romantic she was becoming.

Iris then pulled Pheonix into their bedroom.

This was what Pheonix was concerned about.

"Iris are you ok? You don't normally act this way," Phoenix stated grabbing a hold or Iris.

"What's wrong Feenie I thought you wanted kids?" Iris asked tilting her head confused.

"I do but you said that you weren't ready to handle that," Phoenix said trying to convince Iris.

Iris then got close to Phoenix and whispered in his ear.

"Well I'm ready now Feenie,"

At this point Pheonix's natural instincts took over his body.

He grabbed Iris by her waist and pulled her close.

Iris happily held Phoenix and began to unbutton his suit. And Pheonix began to slide off Iris's dress.

**Meh I'm not so good with these kinds of scenes but heck I need it for the next chapter. Now review and you'll see more. **


	9. Pregnant

**I'd like to first state that I only out the last chapter in to get this chapter started I don't do well with those kinds of scenes.**

**I also found out that I'm spelling Phoenix's name wrong. It's Phoenix and Pheonix so thanks for reminding me of that.**

**Anyway this chapter will be my humorous I hope.**

Phoenix woke up that morning confused as to the events of last night. Along with that Iris was missing from bed. He couldn't help but notice that he was naked in bed. Then the worst case scenario popped in his head. He quickly got dressed.

"Iris where are you?" He called out.

He didn't hear a reply but he could hear some distant crying that was coming from the bathroom.

"Iris are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Iris still couldn't speak over her river of tears.

Phoenix held her close trying to clam her down.

"Iris I need to know what the problem is please tell me,"

She wiped of her tears and started to mutter words.

"Feenie I-I'm I'm-

Phoenix cut her off.

"No that can't be true I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

They both were in shock. Now everything was coming back to Pheonix.

"Iris please tell me it's false I don't think my heart can take it!" he pleaded.

Iris didn't respond but got and walked away.

"Feenie doesn't Trucy come back home today?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied but he became only more worried.

"I'll go pick her up," Iris quietly offered.

"Sure I need some time to calm down," he said holding his head in shame.

Iris then left.

_What happened what forced me to do that?_

Phoenix then saw the silver bottle.

_You…you did this to us!_

Phoenix was starting to become insane and grabbed the bottle. He then threw it outside his window.

He then heard his doorbell go off.

He went to answer the door only to find his mailman with the silver bottle stuck on is cap.

"Ahem I believe this is yours," he clammy stated and handed the silver bottle to Phoenix.

"Thank you," Pheonix said with a bizarre expression on his face.

_You stupid bottle get out of my life!_

He then threw the bottle in the trash and went to bed hoping it would never remind him of _That_ incident again.

He then woke up to the sound of his happy daughter.

"Daddy!" she called out to him.

Phoenix then got out of bed again this time dressed and hugged his happy daughter.

"How was sleep away camp?" he asked.

"It was great but enough about me," Trucy replied. Mommy told me that I'm getting a brother or a sister is that true daddy!?" she asked happily.

Phoenix's face turned pale.

"You told her?" Pheonix asked.

"She pressured me!" Iris argued.

"So it's true Mommy is pregnant!" Trucy said hugging Iris.

Phoenix began to lose his balance at the word Pregnant.

"Feenie are you ok!?" she asked holding Phoenix.

"Preganaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant!" she yelled and then fainted.

**Ok I hope this explains why I did the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**


	10. Blackmail

**Thank you all for your reviews and for telling me what I need to fix with my story. Argh! Spelling is by far my worst problem when writing this fanfic and 2****nd**** comes well scientific studies. **

**Ah well I hope this fixes the holes in the last chapter. Did a little research on pregnancy turns out you can't tell you're pregnant until about two weeks after sex so I need to work on fixing that.**

**But aside from that let's get on with the chapter. **

When Phoenix came to he was on his bed and Iris was sitting beside him.

"What happened and why does my head hurt?" Phoenix asked rubbing his head.

"You fainted after Trucy came home," Iris replied.

Phoenix then remembered why he had fainted.

"How can we tell if you really are pregnant Iris it's only been one day," Pheonix said.

Iris thought for a minute before replying.

"I suppose your right we really can't tell yet," she said.

"So I fainted for nothing!"

Iris laughed at the comment.

"Only time can tell Feenie," Iris said looking into the distance.

"You aren't sad that you might be having children?" Phoenix asked.

Iris looked down in sadness.

"I'm not sure Feenie I wasn't prepared for anything like this," she said shedding a tear.

Phoenix then held her close trying to cheer her up.

"Well if you do become pregnant I promise I will help," Pheonix said.

"Your so sweet Feenie," Iris replied and leaned against him and kissed him.

"However that is no excuse to say you can't cook dinner," Phoenix chuckled and pushed Iris to the kitchen.

"Feenie I can't believe you I just thought I was pregnant and now your making me work I take back what I said you're not sweet!" Iris pouted.

Phoenix then held Iris and looked into her eyes.

"Please Iris. I'll play the piano if you don't," Pheonix said grinning.

"Feenie I threw away your old piano you can't blackmail me with that anymore," Iris replied smirking.

Pheonix then grinned.

"That's why I bought a new one!" Pheonix said pointing to a grand piano.

"Fine you win I'll make dinner today," she grumbled she hated when Phoenix blackmailed her.

Trucy then walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy is it a boy or a girl!?" she asked energetically.

Iris blushed she didn't want to talk about children at the moment.

"Well sweetie we don't know if we even are having a baby," Iris replied.

"But you said so you said that you and Daddy had fun in b-

"Trucy I didn't say such a thing!" Iris said trying not to show her red face.

"Actually I have it tape recorded," Trucy said pulling a tape recorder from her hat.

"Trucy give that to me!" Iris angrily demanded.

"Or you could take me to the mall today and buy me what I wanted. That would keep this tape recorder from being heard by your lady friends," Trucy said sticking her tongue out.

Iris's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Fine after dinner," Iris replied trying not to go ballistic.

"Thanks mommy!" Trucy said happily skipping out the room.

_I swear everyone in this house is a master at blackmailing._ Iris thought to herself.

**Hope this clears things up review and more chapters will be coming.**


	11. Pets

**I've always wanted a dog but according to my parents I'm not responsible enough for one yet so I can't have one. So this fanfic is for imagining what I would be like to get a puppy.**

Trucy's birthday was coming u and she would be sixteen. Phoenix and Iris thought of what they should get her for her sweet sixteen. Phoenix then came up with a great idea.

"Maybe we should get a dog for her," Phoenix said.

"Maybe we should get her a puppy," Iris thought.

"What kind?" Phoenix asked.

"Something cute and adorable," Iris said with a smile.

"What is it girls liking cute and adorable things? Can't they be tough and get something masculine?" Pheonix asked.

"I'm a woman your best chance of getting Trucy something she likes comes from me," Iris said.

"Fine then we will get whatever you think Trucy finds "Cute and adorable"

Iris giggled at the comment.

"Ok Feenie lets go to the pet shop I know exactly what Trucy will want"

Fortunately the Pet shop was only 5 blocks away from Phoenix's house and the drive was not very long.

In the pet shop there were dozens of pets. Dogs, cats, fish, birds, even some monkeys.

"I'll leave the dog picking to you," Phoenix said looking at the monkeys with some interest.

Iris glanced at the many arrays of dogs and it took her about 5 minutes to choose what kind they wanted.

"Feenie let's get a Schnauzer!" Iris said pointing to the puppies.

"I'd rather get the monkeys," Phoenix said pointing at the cages.

"Feenie imagine how Trucy would react if she opened a box of monkeys!" Iris argued.

Phoenix imagined the monkeys playing with Trucy and climbing on to her.

"I don't think giving Trucy a barrel full of monkeys is a bad idea," Phoenix said grinning.

"That's because you don't think," Iris replied smirking.

"Well then you can choose which puppy we will get Trucy because I'm brain dead!" Phoenix angrily replied. Then walked out the store looking somewhere else to get Trucy's present.

Iris however was using her sharp eyes to find the perfect dog. It took her a good 10 minutes before she could pick out the perfect puppy. She then found the perfect one a cute adorable, energetic female puppy.

"It's exactly like Trucy"

She picked out the schnauzer and its beautiful black and white coat also know as a salt and pepper coat. She paid it out and got the cute puppy.

Phoenix then came back from wherever he was.

"So did you get the right puppy?" Phoenix asked,

"Its perfect its exactly like Trucy.

"But a monkey shares more genes with a human!" Pheonix argued.

"Oh get over the monkey thing where were you?" Iris asked.

Phoenix blushed. "Let's just say the present I got for Trucy won't be here for another few weeks," Phoenix said scratching his head.

They then left the pet shop and went in the car Iris was letting the dog sleep on her lap.

"See a monkey won't sleep on your lap," Iris said laughing.

However Iris stopped laughing when she felt something warm and wet trickle down her clothes.

Phoenix laughed. "A monkey won't pee on you either HA HA HAAAA!"

**Ha Ha Ha this happened to by cousin in the car it was hilarious now review you scallywags!**


	12. Revenge

**This idea came from watching youtube a lot YOUTUBE FTW**

**Also I got 25 reviews this is nice so lets see if I get 50 reviews I'll put those people on the glory list! **

**Also if you want to know when the best time to see if I'm updating is I update about 3 chapters more or less at about 4:00-7:00. So if that helps you figure when I update your welcome.**

Phoenix woke up to a strange presence almost evil. The air felt cold around him. However the presence went away when he heard the soothing sound of his wife.

"Feenie breakfast is ready!" she called in a sweet tone.

"Coming sweetie!" he called back.

He quickly got dressed and headed down to his kitchen.

He then hugged Iris from behind.

"Good morning sweetie pie!" Phoenix happily said.

"Good morning Feenie!" Iris said smiling sweetly. "Breakfast is on the table.

Phoenix was surprised when he saw pancakes, eggs, and bacon all prepared before he even got up. But something was still missing.

"Hmm something isn't right here," Pheonix commented.

Iris fidgeted.

"What are you talking about Feenie I got you everything you wanted," Iris said rather anxious.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Iris?" Phoenix said looking angry.

Iris was very shocked and backed away from Phoenix when he accused him.

"You forgot the grape juice!" Phoenix said reaching in his refrigerator.

Iris blew a sigh of relief.

Pheonix then began to eat his breakfast. However after the 3rd bite of his pancakes he started feeling strange.

"I-Iris what did you put in the pancakes?" he said coughing.

"Oh Feenie your so naïve," Iris said giggling. She got close to Pheonix and whispered in his ear.

"I put cyanine in it," she said devilishly.

"You your not Iris your-

"Dahlia Hawthorne correct guess not that it makes much of a difference now does it?" She said running a finger down Phoenix's throat.

"Bu-But how you're dead!" Pheonix murmmerd over his bloody mouth.

"You idiot Iris accidentally channeled me even she has some spiritual power in her. And when you die I will make Iris admit to her crime so don't worry you'll see her in the spirit world soon"

Phoenix began laughing.

"What's so funny you're about to die and all you can do is laugh!?" She said very angrily.

"Ha if you think I actually ate those pancakes your wrong. And the real Iris will never forget to bring me grape juice!" (Except in chapter 2).

Pheonix then grabbed Iris by her back and chopped her on her neck just enough to get the spirit out of her body.

Iris soon came to.

"Feenie what happened?" iris asked dazed.

"You channeled your sister by accident and almost poisoned me but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Pheonix said.

"wow thank goodness I was having nightmares about her so maybe that's what caused it," Iris said holding her head.

"While I do think your sister is evil ad insane I have to admit two things one she's is persistent.

"What's the other?" Iris asked.

"Her waist is smaller than yours" Pheonix said chuckling.

"I told you I'M NOT FAT!" Iris said slapping Phoenix hard.

"But I like you that way Phoenix said holding Iris's waist.

Iris's face went bright red.

"Is that all you can think of in a woman!" Iris asked slapping him harder.

"No I also think that you have a prettier face than her and you're a kind woman that's what I like about you," Phoenix said holding Iris's head up and kissing her lip.

**Well that's enough for now people I gave you 3 chapters today three you better review or else I'm going to get ANGRY!!!!!!**


	13. Symptoms

**Meh lets assume two weeks passed with nothing really special happening. I did a little research and found some rather interesting facts. You'll see them in the story.**

**Also this chapter has some mild M content. Only when the breast part comes.**

Iris was shocked. Terrified by the possibilities. She was also a bit happy.

She had missed her period.

It had been a week and her period hadn't started. Iris began to worry that she might be pregnant.

"Feenie!" Iris called out.

"Yes Iris?" Phoenix replied.

"Can you come down here for a minute?" Iris asked.

Phoenix then walked to Iris.

"Feenie I'm worried," Iris murmured.

"About what sweetie?"

"I missed my period. I'm still waiting for it and it's been a week. I'm worried that I may be pregnant," Iris faintly said.

Phoenix shivered at the word pregnant. But then held Iris close to him to comfort her.

"Well don't worry sweetie if you are pregnant then I will always be here to comfort you if you feel uneasy,"

Iris didn't reply she did look sick however.

"Iris are you ok you look a little sick," Phoenix asked.

"Oh it's nothing just some morning sickness," Iris said holding her stomach.

"Really that's strange," Phoenix commented and looked into Iris deeply.

"Is something wrong Feenie?" Iris asked.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Phoenix asked shuffling thought a pile of books.

"Um sure you can Feenie," Iris replied.

Phoenix then pulled out two chairs for them to sit on and put on some funny looking glasses.

Iris giggled at how funny Phoenix looked.

"Yes I would think I look funny to. Anyway let's go with the questions," Phoenix said holding his glasses. "How long have you felt this morning sickness?" Pheonix asked.

Iris thought for a bit. "I'd say maybe three weeks,"

"Hmm yes three weeks. He wrote that down on a separate sheet of paper. "Have you felt and headaches or backaches lately?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah my head been hurting for sometime now and my back has a dull pain in it," she said rubbing her head.

"Hmm yes aches in the back and head…interestiiiiing!"

"What so interesting?" Iris asked in curiosity.

"Have you felt any tenderness or soreness in your breast?" Pheonix asked leaning close to Iris with a silly grin.

Iris was not only embarrassed but was angry. "What kind of a question is that!?" she said stopping her foot.

"Also I noticed your breast have become swollen yes swollen is interesting"

This time Iris's face went bright red at the fact that he must have looked at her breast somehow.

"Now answer the question any tenderness of soreness in the breast?" he asked this time more sophisticated.

"I refuse to answer such a question!" Iris said turning her face in anger.

Phoenix sighed. "I was afraid you might say that," Phoenix said shaking his head.

Iris then turned around. "Don't even bother your not going to get your information about my breast!" she said crossing her hands.

"Look a distraction!" Pheonix yelled pointing to the door.

Iris reacted by turning her face to the door and lifting her hands up. This was phoenix's perfect time to strike.

He reached for Iris's breast and gave them a good squeeze.

However rather than getting slapped like a madman Iris jolted upwards in pain and covered her breast from any further harm. She also gave Phoenix a nasty look.

"See if you just answered the question I wouldn't have to do that," Phoenix said laughing.

Iris still in pain muttered out a few words.

"So what am I pregnant or not!?" she asked still covering herself.

"Well it's hard to say I have one more test," Phoenix said pulling something from his pocket.

It was a chocolate bar.

"Here you can have it you're supposed to get cravings if you're pregnant," he said offering the chocolate to Iris.

She slowly reached hr hand out for it. "You're not going to call me fat are you?" Iris asked taking the chocolate.

"No if I get anymore slaps my face will break," Phoenix replied laughing.

Iris then started to eat the sweet chocolate. However our little doctor isn't one with his inspection. So he got next to Iris and held her arm around her.

While she was still enjoying the chocolate Pheonix slowly slid down her shirt so she wouldn't notice. Then he slowly pulled down her bra. Unfortunately for our cheeky guy Iris noticed him looking at her *ahem* bull's-eye.

Now Iris didn't even care about her privacy anymore she began to slap phoenix like their was no tomorrow.

"Geez it was just a test! The darkening of the Areolas. Some thing I must say you have," he said over his red bloody face.

"I have a test for you to Feenie-Weenie"

Phoenix was then scared Iris only called him Feenie Weenie if she was furious. He covered his face from the slapping.

However he felt a sting of pain under his pants and fell over in pain.

Iris simply walked away.

"Iris…

Iris then asked in a somewhat angry tone. "Come to apologize?"

"If you kick me that hard we'll never have kids!" he laughed even in his worst pain.

Iris simply pouted and left the room.

**Sorry this one may be a bit long**

**Go on say I know you want to say I'm a pervert. But these facts are the real deal I just bended them into the story.**

**Also bonus points for you people who know I made Phoenix mimic.**


	14. Presents

**Ya! I got 30 reviews! Just twenty more until I reach my 50 review goal! **

**I felt as if this was necessary to put in the story only because I care for all Phoenix Wright characters.**

Phoenix and Iris couldn't wait for Trucy to get her present because they wanted to see their little girl smile.

"Can you imagine the smile on her face when she will see the puppy?" Iris said hardly containing herself.

"I would prefer it if we got the monkeys I think they're more of Trucy's thing," phoenix replied but still happy for the puppy.

"Will you get over the monkeys!?" Iris pouted.

"But I wanted to name them Chuck and Norris chimp champion gladiators and we could get on a reality show called living with chimps wouldn't that make Trucy more happy?"

Iris sighed he had apparently wanted monkeys more that a cute adorable puppy.

"Trucy will be happy for this puppy and besides it not like you really got her anything," Iris lashed.

Phoenix then got close to Iris.

"Do you really want to know what I got Trucy for her birthday?" Phoenix asked smiling.

"Yes I would like to know!" Iris said hardly containing herself.

"I'll give you a hint the thing I got Trucy for her birthday is here," Phoenix said rubbing Iris's stomach.

Iris blushed. "You got Trucy a sibling for her birthday!?" Iris asked frantically.

"Well that's not what I meant but you'll see. But you are getting rather plump their so it's always a possibility," Phoenix said kissing Iris's cheek.

Iris blushed and pouted at the thought of children. But it was true her stomach had gotten bigger ever since that night they made love.

The thought however was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Happy Birthday Trucy!" they cheered out.

Trucy jumped at the sudden surprise but realized what was going on.

"We got you a present Trucy we hope you like it," Iris said holding a box with holes in it.

"You got me a puppy!" Trucy said holding the cute adorable Schnauzer.

"It reminded me of you cute, energetic, and strong willed" Iris stated smiling.

"I love it thanks you mommy!" Trucy said hugging her mother then ran of to play with the puppy.

"Hog all the credit will you?" Phoenix grumbled.

"You wanted her to have monkeys and besides you said you had a gift that was waiting for her," Iris argued.

"That reminds me Iris how long has it been ever since the night we made love?" Phoenix asked holding Iris close to him.

"I'm sure it's been six weeks," Iris replied.

"Really that's perfect maybe I can even get Trucy's present today!" Phoenix said rushing to the phone.

Iris tilted her head confused.

Pheonix however was energetically talking with someone on the phone.

"Yup seven months…really TODAY!?...I'm on my way.

"Trucy! Were going somewhere special no it's my birthday present!" Phoenix called to the girl.

"Coming Daddy!" she replied.

"C'mon Iris you're coming with us to!" Phoenix said tugging her to the car.

Phoenix drove to the Hottie Clinic. Of course he had no intentions of meeting the quack doctor Hottie.

"What are we doing at the hospital?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix winked at Trucy. "You'll see!" Phoenix said happily.

They then walked to the Office of Katrina Sond. One thing really poked out to Iris was the sign that read *specializing in Ultra sound*.

She whispered in her husband's ear.

"Feenie was this gift an ultra sound!?" she whispered angrily.

"Yes Trucy will now know if she has a sibling," Phoenix said giving a strange smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Feenie I don't like surprises as much as Trucy!" she said angrily.

"Too late now so you might as well get over it!" Phoenix chuckled.

They then sat down in a room and talked about what they would do to get the best results.

"First we're going to fill your bladder," Katrina said handing Iris a cup of water.

Iris had to drink four cups of water. She felt as if her bladder would burst any second.

"Perfect now that your bladder if full we will be able to see if you have a child or not," She said leading Iris to the observation room.

After a few minutes of setting up the procedure they began the ultra sound. Iris was nervous, Trucy was excited, and Phoenix had a strange smile on his face.

She put some gel on Iris's stomach. It made Iris shiver it felt cold and wet but not much else.

She then placed the transducer on Iris's stomach and soon a picture came onto the monitor.

Katrina then put some ear plugs on listening for the heart beat. After about five minutes she had a surprised look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"No nothing wrong at all but I think I hear two different heart beats," the woman replied.

"Wait maybe it's just a mistake!" Iris called.

"Well not only that. She then pointed at the monitor. Do you see these two dark spots?" she asked.

"Yes I can see them," phoenix answered.

"Now do you also see the two white figures in each black spot?" she asked.

"Well yeah I can see them," Phoenix said.

"See those white figures are the fetuses and the black spots are the sacs that they are in," she explained.

"Wait are you saying that-

"Yes congratulations you're having twins!" She said happily.

"Twins! yay I'm going to have two siblings!" Trucy shouted.

"Feenie you're right were having children," Iris cheered.

"Of course he's right that's his last name!" Trucy joked.

"T-T-Twins? oh my goooooood…*THUMP* Pheonix fainted again but this time he was in a hospital so he was treated.

**I hope this chapter makes you happy**. **I had to do a lot of research to get this information. So I better get reviews. But on the plus side.**

**They're having twins WHOOO HOOO**


	15. Pool

**If you knew how hot it gets where I live you would know why I'm writing this chapter. Stupid sun why can't you go dormant! This chapter gets a little fuzzy if you know what I mean.**

Iris used to live high in the mountains so she wasn't used to hot weather as much as other people. She constantly ate cold foods and sat in front of a fan trying to cool herself down. But one day it was just too much to handle.

"Feenie…it's too hot!" she complained.

Phoenix came in about to say something but was stunned at the fact that Iris had stripped down to her bra and was wearing shorts which really showed her body.

Phoenix blushed at the sight and even giggled a bit.

"Iris maybe we could go to the pool they lowered the price now that the weather has gotten hotter. Phoenix wanted to say "just like you" but thought that would make more trouble for him.

"I didn't know that their was a pool nearby," Iris commented.

"Well in any case you're going to melt if you don't get to the pool, and I read a cool article. That said if you're pregnant and you go swimming that the baby or babies in this case get more oxygen,"

"But Feenie if I'm pregnant I won't be able to go swimming," Iris said looking down.

"You got a point their Iris but I found us a special class. One specifically for pregnant Women and their husbands. It only us in a pool of water no diving simply a calm, quiet, relaxing swim"

Iris seemed to light up in happiness. "Thank you Feenie!" she said happily. Hugging and kissing Pheonix forgetting she was only wearing a bra.

"After that Apollo is coming back from his case" Pheonix said happily. He clearly missed him.

"Why was he gone for so long don't those cases only last for about a few days?" Iris asked.

"Yes but his client was a doctor and Apollo had some interest in the field of Medics so he decided to stay some more and learn a thing or two.

"That's understandable. So Feenie when are we going to the pool?" Iris asked.

"Well I made reservations for the whole day so if you want to go now that's fine" Phoenix answered.

"That's perfect let me get my swimsuit!" Iris said dashing to her room.

_That's the first time she's ever been eager to try that thing on._

After Phoenix and Iris got the proper wear on they left to go to the pool.

When they got their they were escorted to a medium sized pool. Iris was first to get in she had to start at the shallow side so she wouldn't go underwater.

Phoenix however did a canon ball strait into the deep side of the pool causing the water to splash everywhere.

He then swam to Iris and wrapped is arms around her.

"See isn't this soothing?" Phoenix asked pulling Iris closer to the deep side.

Iris seemed to be calmer and she also felt a lot cooler.

Phoenix slowly swam with her taking her to the deeper side of the pool. Iris looked up to Phoenix.

"Feenie are you glad that we're going to have children?" Iris asked with her deep violet eyes sparkling.

Phoenix then turned to face Iris.

"Iris I have no second thoughts. I'm glad that you're the one holding our children. Nothing could make me happier than the fact that you want them as much as I do"

Pheonix then kissed Iris on her lips. Holding it, never wanting the moment to end.

"Feenie I never knew you could be so loving and nurturing" Iris said holding onto Phoenix.

"Love is something that we all long for Iris it's just the task of finding the one you love" Phoenix said poetically.

"Feenie it was strange how we meet. I dated you to protect you. Then we meet again at the mountain where you protected me from charges of murder. Now we are going to raise a family. It's as if we were made for each other" Iris said with a river of joy filled tears falling from her face.

Phoenix swam with Iris and it was a lovely experience. It was as if man and woman were designed to fit each other. Not as bodies but with emotions and thoughts. He never let Iris go he cared for her with deep love and compassion.

"Feenie promise me one thing," Iris said her face getting closer to Phoenix's

"What is it Iris?" he replied in a soothing tone.

"Promise me you will always be with me when I need you," Iris said her eyes now sparkling.

"I promise Iris if you need me I will always be with you," He replied bringing Iris closer to him and kissed her to seal his vow.

**Yes even a jokester like myself can think of some good lovely ideas once in awhile now lets get some more reviews!**


	16. Dr Justice

**Just because someone asked me to at the end of each chapter I'm going to write how far Iris is with her pregnancy. Today we meet Dr. Justice**

Phoenix and his family had been waiting for about twenty minutes for Apollo to return. He called saying their were some traffic problems.

Eventually a red van drove up and Apollo who normally whore his red suit came out wearing a white suit and was wearing glasses. He stretched his arms when he got out.

"Hello everyone!" He said pulling of his glasses.

Trucy was first to speak. "Apollo you planning to be a doctor? Or are you just trying to look like Ema?"

"I love the field of medics so many interesting facts, so many ideas and cures it's amazing. Not that I'm giving up becoming an attorney," Apollo stated.

"Just don't talk medical jibber jabber on a daily basis," Trucy said putting on a silly grin.

"I'm not that crazed about!" Apollo argued trying not to look geeky

"Don't worry Polly I still think you're cool," Trucy said hugging him.

"Moving on to a different topic is it true that you're having twins?" Apollo asked interested in the topic.

"Well it seems so Apollo were having twins and you're going to help baby-sit them," Pheonix said grinning.

Apollo sighed and decided not to argue. "So what are we eating today to celebrate my return?"

"It's your choice Apollo," Phoenix said.

Apollo thought for a moment. How about the steak house it's been awhile science I've had meat.

"Then the steak house it is!" Phoenix proclaimed.

They made reservations at the finest steak house in the city.

Everyone was amazed at how significant the place was.

"Daddy why don't you take me here more often, it's pretty?!" Trucy asked.

"Daddy doesn't have that kind of money sweetie," Phoenix replied.

"Well Polly has lots of money don't you Polly!?" Trucy asked looking expectantly at Trucy.

"So true Trucy and I'd be happy to pay for the bill," Apollo said. This made Phoenix perk up.

The waiter then came to take their orders.

"Hello I shall take your order what would you like to drink?"

"The red wine for me," Phoenix ordered.

"I'll take red wine as well," Iris said.

"Iris you're pregnant you can't drink alcohol!" Pheonix argued.

Iris pouted. "Fine I'll have sprite then," Iris said still pouting.

Everyone eels had sprite as well but Iris seemed a little ticked of about not getting Wine.

"Feenie why didn't you let me get the wine?" she asked in a fierce tone.

Phoenix went nervous at Iris's reaction it wasn't normal for her to get angry like that.

"I'm sorry Iris but I don't want the babies to have any deformities all because you drank some alcohol. I was just doing it for the best," Phoenix said trying to calm her down.

Apollo noticed Iris's change of mood.

"It could be that she's having cravings for wine or she might just be having mood swings," Apollo said trying to make heads or tails.

Everyone looked at Apollo as if he were a rocket scientist.

"So you learned that from the doctor?" Trucy asked.

Apollo blushed from embarrassment. "I learned a lot of stuff. I just use it when I think it's appropriate" Apollo explained.

"so if Iris is having cravings or mood swings what can I do?" Phoenix asked holding Iris close to him trying to cheer her up.

Apollo shrugged. "It just comes with the pregnancy you'll learn to live with it," Apollo stated.

Phoenix sighed he didn't want to wake up to a wife with mood swings all the time. But he just had to endure it for the next few months.

"Don't worry Iris we will get through this pregnancy," Phoenix said hugging his wife.

"You!? I'm the one with all these symptoms and I'm the one who's going to feel the pain of labor!" Iris lashed out.

"Well I'm going to help you with it we promised remember. He said kissing her forehead.

Iris's mood changed. She was now blushing about Phoenix showing his affection in public.

"Stop it Feenie I don't feel comfortable with you kissing me here," Iris complained pushing Phoenix away.

However every time Iris didn't expect it he grabbed her and held her closely to him for about two seconds then he was pushed away again. The dinner was like that the whole day. Until Phoenix hand slipped when he had reached for his water. It spilled on Iris specifically where her chest was.

"Um sorry Iris I didn't mean to do that," he said picking up his glass.

Iris however wasn't forgiving. She quickly let her hand fly against Phoenix's face before heading of to the ladies room.

Trucy followed her. Leaving the nose bleeding man with Doctor Justice.

"Wow she must have a strong wrist to give you a nose bleed in one slap," Apollo chuckled.

Phoenix laughed also. "Apollo you're a co-doctor what's the best way to treat a nose bleed? Do you bend backwards to keep the blood from dripping.

"No you pinch your nose and bend forward. Yes it sounds strange but that's how it works," Apollo said shrugging.

Phoenix then moved to a more interesting topic. "Apollo I noticed when the water spilled on Iris's chest you had a reaction," Phoenix said grinning.

Apollo began sweating but didn't answer know it would only make more problems.

"Your hair just spiked upwards," Phoenix said laughing.

Apollo blushed from embarrassment. He was just glad that Phoenix didn't peek at his pants and notice his pocket nife opening.

**Weeks Iris has been pregnant: 8**

**I had a little authors block on this topic. Stupid schools distracting me. Well I only got one day left so no problemo! **


	17. Family

Man it sucks knowing that I'm going to have make all these chapters when I really want to head strait to the birth I had some really good ideas. Oh well not much you can do but wait huh?

Summer was almost over and Trucy would have to start going to school again. While Trucy was upset about Fall Iris seemed to enjoy the drop in temperature. However the summer wouldn't end without a visit to the Kurain Village.

"So we're going to the Kurain Village to Visit Maya and Pearl, awesome!" Trucy said happily. She missed Pearl and Maya sure Maya was a lot older than she was but she was a child at heart. And pearl was only a year older than her so she was going to be happy to see them. Even Apollo was glad to meet them again

Iris was nervous however. She didn't know how Maya or Pearl would react to the fact that she was pregnant. She didn't know if they would be happy or upset.

Phoenix however was very happy to be able to see them again. Whether they would be happy or upset he missed their faces.

As the train pulled up Maya and Pearl were standing outside the train satiation awaiting their arrival.

As soon as Phoenix took his first step of the train he was hugged by Maya and Pearl at the same time.

"Nick we missed you!" Maya cried happily. Nick held them close it was far too long that they had waited for each other.

"Maya! Pearl!" Trucy called.

They then stopped hugging nick and rushed over to Trucy.

Iris however was so nervous she couldn't take anymore steps after she got of the train. However she was soon hugged by her younger sister Pearl.

"Sis it's been so long I…

She toned down and noticed that Iris's stomach was larger than usual.

"Sis are you…getting FAT!?" Pearl asked rubbing Iris's tummy.

Iris pouted. Why did everyone think that she was getting fat!?

"No Pearly I'm not getting fat," she said giving an awkward smile.

"But if our not getting fat why is your tummy is so big?" Pearl asked. She was answered when she felt a slight kick to the face.

Pearl rubbed her face confused as to where the kick came from. Then it struck her like lighting.

"Sis are you… Pregnant?" she asked worriedly.

Iris didn't want to answer the question but Pearls had a look in her eyes that she couldn't ignore.

"I'm…Pregnant Pearl," Iris said turning her head away. She didn't want to look into her eyes after what she said. However her reaction was different than he thought.

"That's great sis I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Iris even harder now.

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya! Iris is going to have a baby!" she called out.

Maya then looked at Iris surprised. "Wow Iris I didn't think you had the guts to have se-

"Ahem Maya, not in front of the kids," Pheonix told her. Actually were having twins"

"Twins!" wow Phoenix you must have stuck it de-

"Maya you're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Phoenix asked giving Maya a frown.

Maya giggled. "I can't help it you're giving yourself away," Maya answered.

Iris was happy knowing that her sister ad Maya were happy for her having a child. At sometimes I was stress full so it good to know. However their was still one question she wanted answered one she could not explain herself.

"Maya a have a question about spirit mediums," she said.

"Well what is it do you want to become a spirit medium?" Maya asked giving Iris a strange smile.

"No no it's just that I accidentally channeled my sister. I thought I didn't have any spiritual power," Iris explained.

Maya pondered a bit before answering Iris's question.

"Well any female who is the daughter of a spirit medium has some spiritual power. However the power of spirit medium is changed every generation. It mostly has to do with luck but some people in the main branch have strong spiritual power"

All this talk made some sense to her and explained some things. But she put that behind her and wanted to enjoy time with family.

**Number of weeks Iris has been pregnant: 9**


	18. Magic

**Y'know I've never been to a magic show before. I wish I could.**

Trucy protested about going to school on the first day. Most people didn't go anyway so why should she. Of course her father would be hard as stone to crack so she decided to protest against Iris instead.

"Mommy do I really have to go to school tomorrow no one else will be going," Trucy protested.

"You have to Trucy. I did, your father did, and without it you wouldn't have a job," Iris explained.

"What kind of education would I need to be a magician?" Trucy asked.

"Well I don't know sweetie but it's always good to have back up plan. Just in case you don't get what you want. Besides their no such thing as magic," Iris said.

Trucy pouted at Iris's lack of imagination or wonder.

"Of course there is magic! If their wasn't any magic why would people come to my shows!?" Trucy angrily shouted.

"Well Trucy people believe what they see. Weather it is a good thing or a bad thing. I just don't believe magic Trucy.

Trucy didn't like Iris's answer and she swore on her magic panties that she would get her to believe that magic is real by the end of the day.

Of course she started with her usual act. Which began using her magic panties.

"Look mommy!" she said waving her panties in the air.

Iris was confused and angry as to the fact she was waving around the panties.

"Trucy stop that this instant!" she shouted. But then quieted down when Trucy pulled out a book from her panties. Which happened to be the book that Iris was looking for.

"Where did you find that? Iris asked.

"Magic mommy magic," she said giving of a smile.

Iris frowned. She wasn't convinced but began to think that it was a possibility.

"I'm still not convinced," Iris replied.

Trucy rolled her eyes. What would it take to get her convinced?

"Fine then look at this," Trucy called.

"What's it now!? Iris asked getting annoyed.

Then magically a wooden puppet came out from Trucy's back.

"Hello I'm the amazing Mr. Hat!" he cheerfully said.

Iris was stunned at how the puppet talked and where it came from.

"I hear you don't believe in magic? What do I have to do to prove that magic exists?" he asked trying to convince her.

Iris thought for a moment.

"Sure I want you to disappear!" Iris asked in a rather angry tone.

"Sure thing Missy! He replied and then curled up and swiftly disappeared back into Trucy's back.

Iris then stared in disbelief.

"So do you believe in magic now?" Trucy asked with an even bigger grin than before.

"Well Trucy I do believe that it's possible. However I still don't think that magic truly exists.

Trucy then stormed out of the room appalled by Iris's words. To her they seemed like poison.

Iris then felt somewhat guilty for her actions.

_Maybe I should have lied._

Then Phoenix walked into the room.

"Why was Trucy crying when I passed her down the hall?" Phoenix asked.

"Well all I did was say I didn't believe in magic," Iris said looking cornered.

Phoenix smiled. "Oh but there is magic Iris," he said smirking. Then pulled a bouquet of violets out of nowhere.

"How did you!-

Phoenix put his finger on her lip. "Magic Iris," he echoed.

Iris began to perk up. "I prefer a different kind of magic," she said leaning against phoenix kissing his lips.

"As long as you believe in magic," Phoenix said holding Iris.

**Yup still 8 weeks pregnant**

**I got inspiration for the next ace attorney's generation. Sadly I'll have to finish this story before I do that. But putting that aside REVIEW! **


	19. Birthday

**I wish this happened to me. If anyone knows Iris's real birthday tell me so I can fix the story.**

Phoenix marked down the calendar. He had been doing so for about two weeks. It was a special occasion. Iris's birthday was approaching. October 4th. Phoenix still hadn't gotten any idea of what to get her for her birthday.

Phoenix sighed her birthday was in one week. He decided to ask his daughter.

"Trucy do you have any idea's of what Iris wants for her birthday?" Phoenix asked looking embarrassed.

"Oh I have the perfect idea of what we should get mommy for her birthday!" Trucy said. Then whispered the idea in his ear.

Phoenix's eyes flared up. It was the best idea he had ever heard.

"But your going to need some help," Trucy said. Pointing to herself.

"You're right Trucy I'll go ask Apollo he has money," he said walking away with a large grin.

Trucy then grabbed Phoenix. "I'm coming to I also have money"

Phoenix chuckled. "Sure Trucy you can go with Apollo to the store and get the necessary items I'll order the other thing online.

"I'm off Daddy but where will Iris be when we go out?" Trucy asked.

"Leave that to me," Phoenix said.

A few hours later Phoenix called Iris down.

"Yes Feenie you called?" Iris asked.

"Iris your birthday is coming up so I wanted to take you out somewhere," Phoenix said charmingly.

Iris blushed to a bright red. "Oh Feenie you don't have to do that now," she said kissing him.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her. "Then let me take you out for some ice cream then," he said resting his head on her shoulders.

"Ok then Feenie," she trying to hide her bright red face.

Phoenix then drove Iris to Baskin Robins (I don't own that either) to enjoy a night with ice cream. Pheonix would have ordered grape flavored if they had it but he stuck with vanilla with Oreos ( don't own those cookies either) and Iris ordered chocolate with chocolate sprinkles.

They then ate outside looking at the starry sky.

"Feenie why don't we go out like this more often?" Iris asked.

Phoenix pondered; he didn't know why they didn't go out more often.

"I don't know Iris," he said wishing he could give an answer.

Then a shooting star flew!

"Quick, make a wish!" Iris said holding Phoenix's hand.

_I wish for eternal peace_ Iris thought

_I wish that Iris will get even more cutter and or sexier_ Phoenix thought with a grin on his face.

He then heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Pheonix we got the good and stashed them your good to go!" Apollo said.

"Perfect I'll meet you at home," Phoenix said.

"Who was that?" Iris asked.

"Apollo just some stuff about law and medics. C'mon let's go home," Phoenix said pulling Iris with him.

_All according to plan now we wait one week…Which can't come fast enough!_

_Six days later_

"Ok Apollo and Trucy we have 6 hours before Iris returns from work. In that time we must get our work done do you understand me!?" Phoenix said in a commanding voice.

"Yes Sir!" Trucy said happily. She thought of it as a game.

"What is Iris's job anyway?" Apollo asked.

"She's a babysitter no back to our main topic. Apollo I want you start the batter. Trucy you can set the oven on and start scooping away at the ice cream" he said confidently.

"I'll get start unpacking the box every hour we swap positions to keep productivity up!" Phoenix stated.

"Yes Sir!" they both replied.

_2 hours later_…

"Ok now that we got this thing set up we can focus on the baking now. Status report Trucy!

"The cake is baked and frosted! The cupcakes are coming out the oven now!" Trucy happily replied. It was no doubt she was enjoying this.

"Status report Apollo!"

"The ice cream has been scooped to perfect condition and is in the freezer. Making he chocolate milk with whipped cream now sir!" Apollo replied putting his hand at his forehead.

"At ease soldier," Pheonix said pushing Apollo's arm down.

"We're almost done with the food what's next?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix pulled out his phone. "Time to call an old friend," Phoenix said pushing down numbers.

_3 hours later_

"We're almost done with the decorations!" Trucy said.

"Great now all we need to do is put everything in place!" Phoenix said happy as he could be.

_Thirty minutes later_

The door opened and a special guest was here.

"Sister Bikini!" Phoenix said crouching down to hug her.

"Well you've grown to be a handsome young man. How are treating my Iris?" she asked giving a jolly laugh.

Apollo and Trucy laughed. Not at the fact of how short the woman was but the name Bikini.

"Well Iris should be here in about thirty minutes Apollo keep a watch out for Iris!" Phoenix commanded.

"Aye-Aye captain!" Apollo replied looking out the window.

_29 minutes later_

Iris had just finished a big baby sitting job and was looking forward to spend the rest of the day relaxing with her husband.

She opened the door and…SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE!

The scream almost made Iris wall on her back.

Phoenix then caught her. "Happy Birthday Iris!" Phoenix cheered then gave Iris a kiss.

Iris was still in shock as to what happened. She quickly however figured it was a small party for her. However what gave her the most happiness was seeing Sister Bikini again.

"Sister Bikini!" she cried hugging what she called a mother.

"Oh Iris I missed you to it's gotten quite lonely in the mountains ever since you left," she said embracing her hug. But then felt a strange kick,

Iris felt the kick as well and blushed embarrassed and also afraid of what Sister Bikini would think.

"Iris are you pregnant!?" she asked with a bizarre smile.

Iris blushed even redder now. She wasn't comfortable talking about her pregnancy.

"W-Well yes I am," he stammered. Still scared of what Sister Bikini would think.

"Actually she's been pregnant for about twelve weeks," Trucy interrupted.

Iris now couldn't even look at Sister Bikini. But her fears were changed when Sister Bikini held on to her and gave her a smile.

"Congratulations Iris I'm so happy for you. You going to have your own children!" she said joyfully.

Iris started crying. Out of all people she expected her to e angry was the person who cared for her most.

"But enough about that Iris take a look at this!" Phoenix said pointing to a large table covered with chocolate foods and drinks. Cakes, cupcakes, milkshakes, chocolate hearts, more and more chocolate.

Iris tried to keep a strait face. But her strait face soon turned into a large smile. But before diving into the chocolate buffet she did on more thing.

She went to Phoenix and kissed him on his lips and whispered in his ear.

_Thank you Feenie for the chocolate_

She then stood strait and stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. Then Phoenix whispered in her ear.

_In case you get any bigger we also got you a treadmill_

Iris then pouted at the fat joke but couldn't slap him in front of everyone so she stayed calm and began to chow down on chocolate.

**Iris is a lot like me cute, sexy, loves chocolate. But I'm not chubby like her. REVIEW!**


	20. Symptoms 2

**Ugh I'm getting a sore throat so I might not be able to update as often as I used to but here's an idea I got from my torture of my sore throat.**

Phoenix couldn't help but listen to the horror and pain. It was to much for him to handle. But what kind of man would he be if he left. He couldn't back down he had to go in.

_Ok I'll storm in on three._

_One…_

_Two…_

_Two and a half…_

_Two and three quarters…_

_Two and nine eights…_

He was stalling he didn't want to go in but he gathered all his courage, dignity, and a little strength and opened the door.

He was disturbed by the sight. He could hear it from his bed. Iris was vomiting. Phoenix was appalled by the sight but slowly crept towards Iris who was bending her head to the toilet.

"Iris, are you ok?" he asked rubbing her back.

Iris turned around with tears flowing like rivers. She dug her head in Phoenix shoulder. After holding it for a few seconds she lifted her head and rubbed her tears away.

"It hurts so much," she cried. She was obviously talking about her vomiting and it was obvious that it was because of her pregnancy. She had just passed her first trimester and now things seemed more painful for her.

"I didn't think that it would be so painful!" she said pouring down more tears.

Phoenix held her close and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Iris we will get through this together"

Iris's tear covered face changed to a bright smile.

"Of course!" she said giving a large smile.

Phoenix was shocked by the sudden change in attitude. She went from damsel in distress to little Miss Sunshine in under a second.

"I'll get breakfast started," she said giving Phoenix a kiss on his lips before leaving. Which actually was disgusting considering that she just finished a vomiting act.

_That was strange…_

Phoenix decided to keep the thought in the back of his head. Unfortunately that thought was going to come back very soon.

*CRASH*

The sound was then followed by an irritated scream. Phoenix then worried that Iris could be hurt and rushed to help her.

"Iris are you okay!?"

Iris had a frown on her face and was sweeping the shattered glass that she had dropped.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore! Work Work and more Work can't anything just go my way!?

Iris was screaming out of anger. Now Phoenix was not only confused but frightened.

_So she goes from damsel in distress to little Miss Sunshine and now she's become the Devil what the heck is going on!?_

The thoughts raced in Phoenix's mind. But had to get back to earth when his wife confronted him.

"Well could you at least help me!?" she growled.

Phoenix still frightened didn't want to upset his wife anymore than she already was and did as he was told. However after he finished cleaning up after Iris's spill the thanks he got was a little more than he wanted.

Iris then walked to phoenix and leaned towards him and gave a seductive look.

"Thank you Feenie do you want a present?" she said leaning even closer towards Phoenix.

Sure Phoenix was a guy and above all things guys love sex but in this case he didn't know if Iris would go into an outrage or a crying fit in bed. So instead of wrapping his hands around her waist like he used to he held his arms on her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Iris!"

Phoenix was violently shaking Iris trying to wake her u from whatever dream she was in.

He was stopped however by the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder and tugging him hard.

"Mr. Wright stop your going to hurt the babies!" Apollo shouted trying to stop Phoenix from doing any more harm.

Phoenix then got a bright light in his eye.

"You're a doctor tell me why she's acting like this"

"Acting like what?" Apollo asked.

"Like a person with different personalities!"

Apollo thought for a bit before giving a reasonable answer.

"Well she could just be having mood swings due to hormonal imbalances"

"Yeah so what can I do!? Phoenix asked desperately.

"Er I'm sorry Mr. Wright but that just comes with the pregnancy you'll have to endure that" he said shrugging.

Phoenix could then feel Iris's fingers on his shoulders.

"It's ok Feenie we'll make it through this together remember?" she stated kissing Phoenix's cheek.

"Of course Iris everything will be just fine," he said giving an akward smile. However he was thinking something completely different.

_Why me god why MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_

_*cough* *Cough*_

**Sorry got the cold hopefully not the swine flu. Anyways same ol same ol review!**


	21. Iris's Revenge

**Bark Woof Bow-Wow and Arf the many ways of a dog talking. Of course this chapter is more of chance at revenge than a dog chapter. Okay this intro sucked I'm running out of ideas.**

Iris was walking home from work until she heard someone call her phone.

"Hello?"

"Iris HELP I'm being attack by a demonic man eating hound!" Phoenix cried out.

"Feenie what is going on?"

"ACK that was my leg you stupid MUTT... Iris I'm going to hide in a tree if you see anyone waving for help in a tree it's probably me!"

"But Fe-

"Can't talk running from a demonic man eating hound! Love you and come save me!"

*Click*

Iris was confused and thought that Phoenix was just prank calling her. However as she walked home she could hear some faint dog barks. She wandered towards the sound and was surprised to see that Phoenix was stuck in a tree hiding from what he called a demonic man eating hound.

Phoenix then noticed Iris standing in the distance.

"Iris great you're here now call animal control! I dropped my phone running from the damn dog"

"Feenie you're overreacting why would this dog want to kill you?" Iris said trying to convince Phoenix.

"It's evil pure evil don't come any closer or it will kill you!"

"Oh please why would any domesticated dog attack me?" she asked.

Phoenix thought for a moment and a large grin came to his face.

"Well you are plump you'd make a great steak. Oh I got an idea you distract the dog while I run away and I'll get whatever is left of you!" Phoenix joked.

Iris busted into a blind rage throwing rocks at Phoenix with precious accuracy.

"OW! OW! OW! It was a joke cant you take a joke!?" Phoenix said trying to cover his face.

Iris was about to throw another stone at Phoenix but she saw a nearby.

"Hey Feenie look what I found!" she called waving the bone in the air.

"Great now throw it and I'll be saved!" phoenix cheered.

Iris then gave a grin of her own.

"Oh of course Feenie I'll throw this bone at the dog. Yeah no problem especially when you called me fat oh no I'm not angry at all" she said sarcastically.

Phoenix frowned. "Come on Iris you're not the one to hold a grudge right…?"

Iris simply waved the bone in the air taunting Phoenix.

"Ok what do you want!?"

"Oh so now you're being nice why weren't you nice like this before?" Iris asked tauntingly.

Phoenix sighed. "Look this is important I need to get away from that demonic hound!"

Iris started walking away swing the bone with her.

"OK OK I'll do what you want just please throw the bone!" Phoenix shouted.

Iris then turned around and gave a devilish smile.

"What are your demands?" Phoenix asked.

"That's easy. 1st don't call me fat, 2nd I want 5 hundred dollars-

"500 DOLLARS are you insane!?" Phoenix asked.

Iris then turned around and began to skip merrily.

Phoenix grumbled.

"300!" he demanded.

"400!" Iris replied.

"350!" take it or leave it!" Phoenix said sounding more serious. He wasn't going to give up his money even if it meant getting a few bite marks.

"Ok Deal" Last thing that I want is something we both want"

"Monkeys!?" Phoenix asked smiling.

Iris then threw the bone hitting phoenix in the face knocking him out of the tree.

Fortunately the demonic man eating dog didn't notice Phoenix fall and ran to the bone.

Phoenix then sprinted away while the dog was distracted.

"Ok here's your 350$ but ever don't blackmail me like that again!" Phoenix said trying to catch his breath.

"Funny my last request is that we wouldn't blackmail each other" she said giving of a smile. But if I were you I'd run now"

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"Because I haven't forgiven you yet," she said smirking then gave a loud whistle which alerted the dog.

Phoenix quickly noticed ad started running.

"That's cold Iris that's cold!"

"I'll see you at home!" she said giving her devilish smile again. Apparently Iris has a bit of a dark side.

**Ok that's a wrap! Also Iris is er… 14 weeks pregnant! That means she's about… 19 weeks away from the good day! Rewview!**


	22. Halloween

**Ahh I remember Halloween as if it was last night. Scary, fun, sweet, ah yeah good times goooood times…**

Pheonix was setting a bowl of candy preparing for the flood of children to come asking for candy. Phoenix personally loved Halloween not much about the candy but about children running free with no protection going house to house. It made Phoenix think that children were capable of watching themselves.

Trucy was going out as of course a magician but her outfit was red rather than blue.

"Any particular reason you're wearing a red costume?" Phoenix asked.

"This year I'm going as my father and he always wore red," Trucy stated.

"That is understandable. You better get going before the houses run out of candy!" Phoenix said laughing.

Apollo decided to go with Trucy just in case anything bad happened not that it does but you can't be to careful.

This left Phoenix alone with Iris. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and he thought that it was Iris. He turned around only to be shocked by his sight.

"Happy Halloween Feenie," She looked like her sister Dahliahla however Phoenix remembering the horrible memories of her was scared silly and ran out the door.

"Feenie it's me Iris I didn't mean to scare you!" she called out to him.

Phoenix then regained his composure and walked back to his house.

"You could have told me about that before you did that I was scared sick!" Phoenix said frowning.

"So the following statement goes trick or treat. A little trick couldn't hurt could it? Besides who else is scarier than my sister?" Iris said giving off her sister's fake smile.

"Ok you have a point you're lucky no one else knows who your sister is or we would be the scariest house in the neighbor hood" Phoenix said.

Then the door bell went of

"Ill get it Iris"

As soon as Phoenix opened the door you could hear some cracks and followed with Phoenix cursing.

When he got back in he was covered with egg yolks.

"That's it I'm bringing out the hose!" he said wiping the egg yolks of him.

Iris however tugged at Phoenix. "They're just kids Feenie and besides it is Halloween,"

"Grr… fine but I'm not answering the door anymore" he said crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh Feenie you're just lacking the spirit," Iris said hugging Phoenix trying to cheer him up.

Phoenix couldn't resist Iris's cute attitude. "Oh alright Iris" he said blushing.

"That's the spirit Feenie!" she said hugging him even tighter now"

"Iris…if you hug me any harder I'll be a spirit!" he said choking.

Then the door bell rang again

"I'll get it this time Feenie!" Iris said dashing to the door.

You could hear a splat followed by some laughing.

Iris then walked back with her face covered with cream.

"W-what happened?" Phoenix asked concerned.

Iris was still laughing she wasn't bothered by it at all but found it amusing. After she stopped laughing she wiped the cream of her face.

"Those children are so helpful"

"What helpful! They pegged me with eggs and splattered you with cream!"

Iris chuckled. "Oh Feenie it just depends on how you look at it"

"I'm sorry Iris but I think those children are evil pure evil!" he shouted.

"Oh Feenie you're just sensitive!" she said chuckling.

Phoenix was surprised by her choice of words. He could remember the time that Iris was very fragile and helpless. Now she seemed to be the courageous one in the family.

"Feenie are you going to get the door?" Iris asked.

"What um sure I'll get it"

Phoenix slowly opened the door prepared for any tricks. However his reaction changed when he saw Pearl and Maya standing at the door with baskets full of candy.

"Trick or Treat Nick!" Maya said holding out her basket.

"Err of course Maya but how did you get here? Did you ride the train just to see me?" Phoenix asked. Then placed some candy in Maya's basket.

Maya nodded. "Yeah Nick it's been awhile since we last visited each other and I got a good idea for something spooky tonight!" she said giving a devilish grin.

_Oh dear this may be bad…_

**Sigh I think I'm getting writers block I NEVER get writers block. Man I need to think of some other ideas or this fan fiction will shrivel up and die! But on the plus side I got 50 reviews **

**WHO HOO! Now to name my good reviewers!**

Platinum Skye

Dragonridingattorney43

drops of jelly

Key of Destiny

Justin Laws

nekonohime

**I thank you all.**

**I might need some R&R before continuing this story**


	23. Christmas part 1

**Ha some R&R I got all the inspiration I need from my reviewer's Drangonridingattourny43 and Platinum Skye I salute you to helping me with ides. *Salute***

Iris looked outside her snowy window and gazed upon the beautiful sight of winter's snow. She had missed the sight ever since she left her old home in the temple. She was also excited about the upcoming Christmas.

She couldn't take just looking at the snow she wanted to play in it. So she quickly grabbed her coat and snow boots and rushed outside the door. She was also happy to see that Trucy was playing outside in the snow as well.

"Mommy lets build a snow man!" she said piling up snow.

Iris was pleased to help and began to help Trucy build her snowman. Of course living on the mountain for years you learn the best ways to make snowmen and in just one hour Iris had covered the entire front lawn with snowmen. Trucy was amazed.

"How did you do that Mommy not only are their so many but their perfect!" she said gazing at the sight of the covered lawn.

"Well I had practice," Iris said looking at her achievement.

Trucy wandered to a specific snow man or _snowmen_.

"Hey Mommy did you make this one?" Trucy asked gazing at the snowmen.

Iris blushed those snowmen she made were her favorite. It was two snowmen holding each other and kissing.

"I have to admit they look pretty," Phoenix said behind Iris's back.

"Oh Feenie, didn't see you their…um thanks," Iris said trying to hide her red face.

"Oh you don't have to hide your face from me Iris," he said hugging her from behind and giving a warm smile.

"Oh it's not that Feenie," she replied.

"Then what is it?" Phoenix asked tilting his head.

"I can't hug from the front without leaning forward," she said.

"Why is that?" Phoenix asked.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" she said pointing to her stomach. She was about 21 weeks pregnant and her stomach had swelled to a large size.

"Oh. Well we won't have to wait much longer will we Iris?" he asked giving her a kiss.

Iris giggled. "Don't you have decorations to put up?" Iris asked.

Phoenix then quickly realized Christmas was tomorrow and he still hadn't put up the decorations.

"You don't want to lose to our neighbors again do you?" Iris asked pointing to their neighbor's house.

"Hi Wright lovely decorations we got eh?" the neighbor said waving.

"Singlingfurgs!" Phoenix growled.

"I will WIN this year and beat the Singlingfurgs once and for all!" he proclaimed then storming into his garage.

"Works every time," Trucy said hugging her mother.

"Thanks Mr. Singling!" Iris called.

"No Problem Ms. Wright," he replied.

Phoenix however knew he couldn't get all these decorations out on his own so he asked for help from Apollo.

"Apollo help me put up the Christmas decorations!" he said handing Apollo a large box of lights.

"Um Mr. Wright-

"You work on the lights and I'll get the giant inflatable Santa clause out," he said rushing out the door.

Apollo sighed. When Mr. Wright wanted to win something he tried his hardest to win. Even if it meant getting a few cuts and bruises.

Apollo had set the lights around the house but was surprised to see that Phoenix was on the roof.

"Mr. Wright what are you doing on the roof!" Apollo asked dumbfounded.

"HA they thought they could out do me with only one reindeer on their roof but I can top that with Santa and Rudolf the reindeer!" he said setting up the two inflatable figures.

"Mr. Wright this is insane please come down ere before you get hurt!" Apollo called.

"Hurt? How could I get hurt?" Phoenix asked standing on the roof.

"Just be careful up their!" Apollo called.

"No worries Apollo I'm just fine!" phoenix said waving. He then turned the switch on making the figures inflate.

"See nothing bad is going to happen!" he said laughing.

"Ok just get down before you get hurt!" Apollo said bringing the ladder to Phoenix.

"Oh don't Worry Apollo I'm fine. If I'm wrong may I be hit by a giant log," Phoenix said turning around. The he hit a tree by accident and fell face flat onto the snowy lawn. This fortunately broke his fall.

Before Apollo could say anything he could hear Phoenix mummer something.

"Say anything and I will kill you,"

**End of part 1**

**Yes I got this idea from Fairly Odd Parents and also from yu-gi-oh abridged keep reading and keep reviewing!**


	24. Christmas part 2

**Part two to the amazing Christmas special.**

Phoenix had huddled around his fire place rubbing his small scar from the fall he had.

"Are you okay Feenie?" Iris asked concerned.

Phoenix gave a smile trying to cheer her up.

"I'm fine Iris. Christmas is just around the corner and I can't wait to see the look on Trucy's face when she sees her presents"

Iris smiled. Phoenix had a way of cheering people up no matter how hard things have been. That's probably one reason she married him.

She cuddled next to Phoenix and then rested her head on is shoulders.

After awhile she began to doze of and fell asleep.

Phoenix looked at her. She looked so calm and peaceful when she was sleeping a lot like new born baby.

He then carefully and quietly lifted Iris up and began to carry her to bed. She looked so happy in his arms and couldn't help but blush from her beauty.

He then carefully laid her down in bed and crawled in after that. Soon he felt something cuddle him from behind. He decided not to worry about it and to think about tomorrow.

Phoenix woke up the next morning hearing small foot steps. It had to be Trucy she had a habit of getting early on holidays. He didn't care however it was technically Christmas. Even if it was 4:30 in the morning and he tried to get back to sleep but then flinched when he heard a happy squeal.

"Oh my god Daddy got me a Nintendo Wii and 5 games for it!" she screamed even louder than Apollo's chords of steel.

Phoenix whined he wanted to go back to sleep but the girl kept squealing. So he had no choice and walked out of bed but felt a slight tug from behind him.

"Feenie let her stay up it's Christmas," she said giving a heart warming smile.

Phoenix couldn't resist Iris's smile and crawled back into bed.

"Do you want your present early?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd rather sleep Feenie I'll get it in the morning," she mumbled then closed her eyes.

"You're cute when you sleep," Phoenix said holding her head.

Iris blushed and giggled. Then gave Phoenix a peck on the cheek.

"I suppose I will see you at…9:00," Phoenix said trying to get back to sleep.

"Well have a good rest," she said before cuddling up with him again.

Then later that morning at exactly 9:00!

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Phoenix's alarm went off. He quickly taped the alarm off.

The first thing that Phoenix noticed is the way Iris was cuddling with him. She had her head on his chest, arms wrapped round his stomach and she was leaning against him.

Phoenix found it very cute and romantic. Iris then woke up and noticed how she had cuddled around Phoenix. She quickly blushed and released her grip around Phoenix.

"Iris if you wanted to cuddle me like that then why did you stop?" Phoenix asked.

Iris blushed even harder.

"It didn't mean to it kind of happened in my dream" she said blushing even more.

Phoenix grinned.

"So what was your dream about?" Phoenix asked charmingly.

"Er I'd rather not," She said giving a smile.

"Oh but I say you should could it be about how me? Maybe about how sexy I am, perhaps you had a dirty dream," he said expecting response.

Iris's face was now completely red.

"What don't even think that Feenie especially on Christmas!" Iris pouted.

Iris's pouting stopped when a small box was waved in front of her eyes.

He then opened the box showing an Amethyst ring.

Iris was stunned at how beautiful the gem was.

"Merry Christmas Iris," he said handing the ring to her.

Phoenix then was given a long kiss on his lips. Christmas was his favorite holiday for more than one reason.

**Yay I got he Christmas part done! I'm excited to do a special soon and I'm sure you guys know what it is!**


	25. The New Year

**Don't you just hate it when people stall your favorite chapter I know what you guys are expecting AND…it wont be uploaded yet I just had more chapter to do I call it The new Year!**

Iris looked out of her starry window. Reflecting about everything that had passed that year. It seemed that life was flying by her she could remember getting married and now she's going to have two beautiful children.

"Wonderful sight isn't?" Phoenix asked.

"It's amazing how fast time fly's it seemed only yesterday you gave me my wedding ring," Iris said gazing at the starry sky.

Phoenix gently wrapped his arms around her. "Ah but we have so many more memories to be made Iris"

Phoenix then gave Iris a kiss.

"How much longer until the new year?" Iris asked.

"Only ten minutes to go Iris then we start anew in the new year"

Iris gave a sarcastic look. "Did you make that up of the top of your head?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't but it's true," He said holding Iris closer.

Iris sighed. "I wonder what the future holds for us,"

"Well one thing that will be a loving moment is when you bring our twins into the real world"

"I wonder what they will be like,"

Phoenix rubbed Iris's stomach and could constantly feel thumps and kicks

"Well they're sure rowdy in their," he said giggling.

"Maybe we should make some new years resolutions," Iris said.

"Of course you first"

"Why me why don't you say yours first?" she pouted.

"Fine this year I will support my growing family by getting a better job. Now yours Iris,"

Iris didn't respond.

"Ok I'll do yours for you then," he said giving a one sided conversation.

"So Iris what is your new year's resolution?"

"Oh that's an easy one!" he said giving his impression of Iris.

"I'm going to lose all this extra weight!"

Iris didn't respond it was clearly what he wanted.

"Really I don't think you're chubby,"

"Are you kidding my waist is getting bigger every day if I cant lose this weight I wont even be able o fit through the door!"

"Oh please Iris I like you just the way you are and you're not fat,"

Iris slowly turned her head around pleased by her husband's response.

He then hugged her from behind.

"See Iris I love you no matter how you look. You're sweet and loving and there is no reason I want you to change I need to change so I can support this family,"

Iris began to cry at those words. He began to lean towards him.

_Meanwhile _

Trucy and Apollo were watching the TV waiting for the countdown.

"Isn't this great Polly it will be 2010 soon the next decade boy it is so exciting!" Trucy cheered bouncing of her seat in excitement.

"I can't wait to see the fire works we'll be able to see them right outside our windows!" Apollo cheered.

"Oh Polly they're starting the countdown lets go upstairs to get the best room!" Trucy said getting out her seat and rising up stairs.

"Hey wait for me Trucy!" Apollo called running after her.

_Meanwhile on the TV_

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

_Back to Trucy and Apollo_

Apollo and Trucy rushed to Mr. Wright's room only to find a different set of Fire Works going off.

Mr. Wright holding Iris close and deeply pressing his lips against hers.

Apollo and Trucy slowly walked out of the room trying not to disturb their first year kiss.

**Ok people now that I got that done all that's left if THE BIRTH yes your all waiting but you'll just have to wait. I'm out of school but I'm busy with other things k so later! AND REVIEW!**


	26. Birth

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!! Now after waiting so long you all are going to get what you want! Also if any of you people have seen are we done yet then you'll see it again in this story.**

Weeks passed by like time it flew. From the New Year it seemed as it if was only yesterday they had gone out and frolicked in the snow. Now it was spring May to be exact. Phoenix was happily walking home.

He sang a pretty tune as we was walking home. But what he was really happy to see was his wife.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Iris.

"Hello my darling," he said giving a hug to his wife.

"Babies!" she hissed. She was panting.

"Oh did you go out on a jog or something you seem worn out," Phoenix asked concerned.

"No I mean Babies!" she exclaimed.

"I don't understand what you getting at-

"BABIES THE BABIES ARE COMING!" she said crying in pain.

"Oh babies! Ok I'll call Apollo! Go lay on the couch!"

Phoenix quickly pulled out his phone and called Apollo.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

_Hello?_

"Yeah Apollo I need your help!"

"_What's the problem Mr. Wright?" _

"It's Iris she's giving birth now!"

"_Really congratulations! Ahem but this is serious I want you to give the phone to Trucy and I want you to elevate Iris's legs so she can give birth easily"_

Phoenix did as he was told and found Trucy and gave her the Phone and then he left to help his wife.

"Hello?" Trucy asked.

_Yeah Trucy it's me Apollo I want you get the following things and give them to Mr. Wright._

"I'm listening!" she said enthusiastically.

"_Ok get some string, Grape juice, hand sanitizer and some gloves"_

After Trucy got the she went back downstairs to give them to Phoenix and she also gave him the phone.

"Ok then Apollo what do I do next?" Phoenix asked.

"_Tell me how fast the contractions are," _

"Iris how fast are the babies coming?" he asked.

Rather than giving an answer Iris screamed in pain.

"Let's just say they're coming very fast," Phoenix said.

"_Ok now clean your hands and then put on the gloves!" Apollo commanded._

Phoenix did as he was told. However it was hard handling Iris's constant screaming.

"_Mr. Wright tell her to take deep slow breaths that will clam her down"_

"Ok Iris you need to take a deep breath… That's right just slow stead breaths"

Iris had clamed down thanks to the breathing lessons she took with Phoenix.

"_Ok Mr. Wright I need you to look for the first fetuses head!" Apollo said._

"What!? Phoenix asked in confusion?"

"_Can you see the baby!?"_

Phoenix was squeamish but slowly lifted Iris's skirt. Then removed her underwear. Then saw the first babies head.

"Oh my god… *THUMP*

"Feenie!?" Iris asked concerned.

"He fainted!" Trucy said in the phone.

"_Yeah that was expected that why you got the grape juice pour a little bit in his mouth,"_

Trucy poured a small stream of grape juice in her father mouth. This fortunately woke him up.

"_Ok Phoenix now I need you to gently for god's sake gently pull the baby out!"_

Phoenix slowly reached in and gently grabbed the babies head. He slowly pulled the baby out and was pleased with a certain part of him.

"I have a son!" he said holding the crying baby.

Apollo then walked into the house.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said putting on his doctor's outfit.

Phoenix quickly handed the baby boy to Iris.

"We have a son Iris a beautiful baby boy," he said gently rubbing her face.

"A boy… oh how wonderful," Iris said still in panting.

"Ah but we're not done yet we need to take the other baby out as well," he said putting on his gloves.

"Oh No Apollo no way you're putting your hands on her," he said putting his arm out.

"But I' more experienced!" he argued.

"Maybe you are but this is my wife and my children," He then bent down to get the other baby but even after he was half way done pulling the baby out he fainted again.

"Good thing I made it before anything bad happened" Ok Iris I need you to give a good push this baby is bigger than the last one we can't pull it out fully!" he said encouraging Iris.

After about an hour of pushing Apollo slowly held the baby up and examined it.

"Aw you're a big girl now aren't ya?" Apollo said examining the baby.

"Wait a girl!?" Iris said excited.

"Yup congratulations Iris it's a girl!" Apollo said handing the child to her.

Later that day at the hospital Phoenix and Iris talked about what they wanted to name their children.

"So what are we going to name them?" Phoenix asked sitting next to his wife.

"Well I want the girl to b named Crystal like we thought but you're not sure what to name the boy are you?" She asked.

"Actually I have a name and it's not the name of a bird," phoenix said.

"Oh really? What are you going to name our son?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm going to name him Cygnus"

**For you people who don't know mythology Cygnus is the friend of Puther who was Apollo's son. That and it's a constellation that resembles a dove. So in a way he was named after a bird.**

**Funny I got the idea of my brother's project. I might skip ahead a few years so you can see the children growing. **

**Now I want you all to do me a favor and get your friends, family, pets, your local hobo, and aliens to review this story. REVIEW!**


	27. Crying

**AYI I'm so sorry I havebt updated recently I just had summer stuff to do ya know. No hard feelings I hope.**

The night was clam and peacfull for once. The twins for the last few weks cried every night and Iris had to take care of it. She was staring to get worn out from all the work.

So she was pleased to have a night of quiet. Un fortunetly that quickly changed when she heard crying.

She sighed and began to get out of bed but was stopped by a tug behind her.

"I'll get it Iris you've worked to much" Phoenix offerd.

Iris smiled at his request and happily allowed him to take care of the children.

When Phoenix got to the childrens room both of his children were crying. Of course Phoenix having no experience taking care of babies left him befunndled as to what he should do.

Phoenix first thought that the children were hungry so he scurried down to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of breast milk and brought them to his children.

"Here you go my little angels," phoenix whisperd giving his children the bottles.

Crystal quickly accepted the bottle and began to drink happily. Cygnuss however dropper the bottle and continued to cry.

Phoenix sighed. Cygnuss was always hard to please for some reason. He tried to craddel him back to sleep but that didn't work either. So he decided their was only one other option left. Change his diaper.

Phoenixx slowly took of the babies diaper only to find a disgusting sight. He quickly disposed of the diaper and grabbed a new one but as he was turning around to face cygnuss he felt a liquid stream hit him in his face.

Cygnuss was giggling while he continued to urinate in Phoenix's face.

Phoenix fronwed at his son and wiped his face before putting on the diaper.

Cygnuss then stopped crying and began to doze back to sleep.

Phoenix gave a sigh of relief. He then turned around finding Iris standing at the door.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Phoenix questioned.

"I was but I wanted to see how you are with children. And I must say they seem to like you," Iris said gigling.

"How long were you watching me?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh about when Cygnuss urinated in your face" she said laughing.

Phoenix blushed and tried to cover his smelly face.

**Its been awhile so I might have lost some thunder writing but anyway REVIEW**


	28. Bath

**Dude I didn't know my grammar from the last chapter was that bad ah well just one of those days. Hope this is better!**

* * *

It was that time again. The time Phoenix liked most. It was Bath time. He loved carrying his babies to the sink and cleaning them off as they played with the bubbles. However this bath time wasn't going to be as fun as it used to be.

"I'll wash Crystal today Iris!" Phoenix said carrying the baby to the bathroom.

He turned on the water in the sink and added some bubble mix into it. This made Crystal clap in excitement.

"You like the bubbles don't you Crystal?" Phoenix said smiling at his daughter.

The baby clapped more and started to learn towards the bubble filled sink.

"Oh no you need to take of your diaper first,"

Phoenix then took of Crystals Diaper and then set her in the sink.

Crystal splashed the water happily enjoying bath.

If it was one thing that Phoenix loved about his daughter it was that she liked baths unlike her brother who always cried when he was put in the water.

He could remember the time he tried to get Cygnus to take a bath.

* * *

Phoenix dipped the baby boy in the water and he immediately started crying and flailing.

He splashed water everywhere and made a watery mess out of everything.

Whenever Phoenix tried to clean his face with the soap Cygnus would cry even more from soap in his eye.

* * *

From that day on he didn't give Cygnus a bath but simply rubbed his body with a warm soapy cloth.

However that was Cygnus and this was Crystal.

Phoenix hummed a tune while he was washing Crystal's soft baby skin. While he was rubbing her he accidentally tickled her.

This made Crystal splash water. Unfortunately the soapy water got into our spiky headed fathers eyes.

Phoenix gave a soft groan and jumped back causing his head to hit the wall. He then felt a sharp pain on his back. The next sound that came out could be heard from the opposite side of the house. This happened to be where Iris was cleaning Cygnus.

Iris was rubbing Cygnus's face slowly careful not to get any soap in his eye when she heard something.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Iris jumped at the loud sound. At first she just thought it was Apollo practicing his cords of steel so she ignored it and diverted her attention back to cleaning Cygnus's face.

But after that she heard a few soft thumps followed by another blood hurdling scream.

"This may be a problem," Iris thought.

Iris then walked to the opposite bathroom to find a horrific sight.

Phoenix was buried under three mirrors. Iris quickly pulled the mirrors off of him.

"Feenie are you ok!?" she asked trying to lift him back to his feet.

Phoenix started to regain consciousness.

"Ugh… all I can remember was cleaning daughter having fun like their was no end then I end up busting my back. Why do things like this happen to me!?"

Iris rubbed his back trying comfort him. "You just rest up I'll get Crystal"

Phoenix then laid on the couch starting to doze of in his sleep.

He woke up to the sight of his beautiful baby girl napping next to him.

He cuddled her in and then went back to sleep unaware that she was the one that caused the trouble.

* * *

**Yawn…I'm getting tired of writing at night why do my good ideas come at night I don't know.**

**Also I'd feel free to have any reviewers give me ideas for my story I have reached 60 so I want to dedicate five more chapters to people who give me ideas. Or if I can't get 5 I'll use what people give me and come up with more of my own.**


	29. Nightmares

**Ok people this idea came from Platinum Skye… and so did 3 other ideas here is the first idea Nightmares. Also I will translate baby talk as this chapter is from the baby's point of view if you don't mind. It's a new thing I'm trying out I want to see if you guys like it.**

It was a sparkling night. A Night that was going to be spent at the Berry Big top circus. Specifically Phoenix and Iris along with their two children.

It was the first time the babies had ever gone to a circus. They were attracted to the bright lights, the crowd of people, and the large stadium. Amazing as it was poor Cygnus was going to have nightmares about that trip.

Iris and Phoenix along with the babies sat front row able to enjoy the spectacular show. However the people most impressed were the babies.

_WOW I've never seen anyone eat fire before this is so COOL! _Crystal thought clapping her hands in amusement. Cygnus was enjoying the show as well.

All was going fine until a certain clown showed entered.

_Wow this guy has a funny face!_ Crystal thought. However her brother was thinking something else. _What the world is that thing it's hideous!_ He started to sob a little bit.

The clown then walked up to the babies saying some words they didn't understand. Crystal leaned forward and pinched the clown's big red nose and laughed.

Cygnus however started crying._ AHHH get away from me Mommy help me!_

Cygnus turned and dug his face into his mother's chest trying to get away from the clown.

Iris embarrassed from her babies reaction tried to calm him down. Her attempts however didn't go as planned and the baby continued to cry until the clown had left the stage.

The horrors continued that night when Cygnus went to sleep.

He dreamt that a crazy guy was creeping towards him. His arsenal of cream pies and water seltzers hitting him in the face every second. And that laugh that bellowing evil laugh. It was too much for him to handle!

So he cried loudly scared for his life.

Iris quickly scurried to his room and held him close.

_M-Mommy don't leave me alone! He'll attack me again!_

Iris wondered what made Cygnus cry. Normally he was a fast sleeper and deep one at that.

He only cried if he was hungry or needed a diaper change.

He tried to feed him but he rejected Iris and he had a clean diaper. Iris was puzzled and Cygnus was still crying.

Iris then remembered a lullaby that Sister Bikini sang to her when she was a little girl.

She started cradling the baby and began to sing the song.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_  
Your father tends the sheep_

_  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

_  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

_  
Sleep, baby, sleep _

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_  
Our cottage vale is deep_

_  
The little lamb is on the green_

_  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean_

_  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

_  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

Iris's pure voice made Cygnus drowsy. He soon began to doze of. And like the song he started to forget his nightmare.

All that came to him were sweet dreams.

**Ok before I go on I'd like to say something. My traffic tab says I get about 20 different people reading my chapters. And out of those 20 only 2-3 of them are reviewing. So if you're other 17-18 people don't ignore the little green button down their REVIEW!!!!**


	30. Photo

**Ok sorry for not updating mah story for you lovers but I just was updating my other story which you should read.**

**Another idea from Platinum Skye/Derek Taking pictures of babies. I kind of like this idea mostly because most baby pictures are cute and adorable (reference to chapter 11) but also because I felt like adding my own special twist to it.**

Phoenix skeptically set him camera a bit unpleased at his children's cloths.

"Are you sure you want our son to be in a sailor suit?" Phoenix asked.

Iris frowned." For the hundredth time yes!" she said.

"But he looks funny in that outfit!" Phoenix argued.

"Feenie we agreed that you could take your pictures and I would take mine"

"Yes but everyone will laugh at how ridiculous he looks"

"Feenie how can say such a thing!" Iris pouted.

Phoenix sighed this wasn't going to change anything. Iris was determined to get her share of pictures.

"Fine lets just get this over with"

He took his picture of what he thought was his son in a crazy sailor outfit. Where Iris gets her ideas he didn't know.

"So what outfit did you have in mind for our daughter?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

Iris growled.

"Ok ok loosen up it was a joke!"

Iris walked out the room to retrieve her daughter. When she returned she was wearing a miniature version of Iris's acolyte outfit.

"Aw she looks cute" Phoenix cheered.

Iris giggled. "I knew you would like it"

"That's because it looked cute on you" he said kissing her wife's cheek.

She blushed but got over it and set the camera.

Phoenix couldn't help but notice Iris was bending over while she was setting the camera. Leaving her backside in the air. He being a guy he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Poor Iris she eats to much chocolate maybe I should take a different approach" Phoenix thought.

So rather than telling her the fat joke he swung his arms and spanked her.

Iris squeaked a little and swung her arm in her reaction. She face was bright red but from anger. She was about to slap the man mad but when she took a step forward she tripped.

Phoenix caught her barely almost falling over. He had caught her by her waist.

Then a flash of light busted from in front of him.

Phoenix looked over Iris's shoulder to find the camera facing them.

Iris noticed it as well.

It was an awkward silence before either one of them looked to see what the photo looked like.

Phoenix had the guts to go see what the picture looked like.

He grinned before showing it to his wife.

Iris however had a bit more of frustration on her face after seeing the picture.

From the view of the picture it looked like Iris was kissing Phoenix and he was holding her.

"Gimme the camera!" Iris pouted.

"No I think it's romantic"

"I think it's embarrassing" Iris said reaching for the camera.

"The exact reason I'm keeping it!" he said waving the camera.

Iris started to cry. "F-Feenie why do you blackmail me so much?" she had rivers of tears falling from her face.

"No I don't blackmail you I'm just teasing you," he said defending himself.

"But why do you do it so often!?"

Phoenix started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Iris here take the camera" he said handing the camera to her then holding her trying to cheer her up.

After awhile he heard some giggles.

"I can't believe you feel for that!" Iris said sticker her tongue out playfully.

She was waving the camera.

Phoenix had been played for a sucker. She simply took a picture of his silly face.

**Oh Platinum this probably isn't what were thinking but my story my rules.**

**R/R or I will eat a turtle**


	31. Babysitting

**OMG I'm so sorry I have not updated this story in like forever. I won't be able to update much after this chapter because of Sleep away camp so please understand! **

**On the plus side we have in this chapter special guest's.**

**Starring famous rock star/ prosecutor Klavier Gavin!**

**And our adorable little detective Ema Skye!**

It was a beautiful night and Phoenix and Iris were about to go out to dinner. However since Apollo and Trucy had gone out of the house who was going to watch the babies? Fortunately Phoenix called Ema and asked her t baby-sit.

She was happy to.

Ema had the week off so she didn't mind. However the night was going to be a bit more hectic and annoying.

***Knock***

***Knock* **

Phoenix opened the door. "Ah great Ema right on time!" Phoenix cheered.

Ema was a bit surprised at Phoenix's new suit that was a bit more formal than usual.

"Oh is she here Feenie!?" Iris asked in the background.

"Yes Iris we can go now!" he called back.

"Well Ema they are sleeping at the moment but if they wake up just heat up the milk in the refrigerator they fall right to sleep"

Ema gave a sigh of relief.

"But in case anything comes up just give us a call"

"Don't worry I'm sure they will be like angels" Ema said giving a smile.

"Great! C'mon Iris let's go!" Phoenix called out.

He then escorted Iris out the door and left Ema with the babies.

_Aww what a cute couple._

Ema thought. She then went to see the babies in their cribs.

They were sleeping like rocks.

_Wow Mr. Wright has beautiful children!_

Just then Ema's cell phone rang.

She quickly answered it not trying to wake the babies.

"Hello?"

"_Ja hello Fraulien"_

Ema sighed. The fop had the worst timing.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

_I was wondering were. I didn't see you at your house so I decided to check on you"_

Great now the fop was spying on her.

"I'm babysitting Mr. Wright's kids if you must know"

"_Oh so you can get practice when you're taking care of our children!" _Klavier said snickering.

Ema began to pout. "Unless you have anything else to say I'm hanging up!"

"_Wait! Do you mind if I come over?"_

"What no!" Ema protested.

"_Really you don't mind I'll be right over!"_ Klavier said joyfully.

"What I meant!-

Klavier then hung up.

_Oooh that fop is getting on my nerves!_

Ema sighed. The fop was probably going to be their no doubt.

_About half an hour later…_

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

Ema didn't answer.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

The babies were beginning to wake up.

_*Sigh* stupid fop!_

Ema answered the door.

"Hello Frualien Skye!" Klavier said gleefully.

"Shh you're going to wake up the babies!" Ema scolded.

Klavier then walked to the crib.

"Aww they look so cute sleeping" Klavier cooed.

"So don't wake them up!" Ema reminded.

"Oh don't worry I can be quiet" Klavier insisted.

Immediately after that he stubbed his toe on the furniture.

"ARRRGH!" Then he began to yell some German gibberish.

After he stopped yelling they heard a few whimpers.

They both looked in the crib. Both babies had woken up had started crying.

"Good job fop you made the babies cry!" Ema scolded.

"Oh don't worry babies love me!" he said smiling. He then picked up baby Cygnus.

"Aww don't cry" Klavier said trying to calm him down.

Cygnus then slapped him.

"Aww he likes you" Ema giggled.

Klavier rubbed his face.

"No slapping my face!"

Cygnus then slapped him again this time he started laughing.

"Oh maybe you should let him slap you it makes him happy" Ema suggested laughing.

"He slaps hard for a baby!" Klavier argued.

"Fine then I'll get him some milk then"

"Oh don't worry I won't peek you can feed him" Klavier said grinning.

"You wish wouldn't you fop!" Ema pouted. She got the milk and heated it up without any comments from Klavier.

"Here you can feed the boy I'll feed the girl" Ema said handing Klavier a bottle.

"Aww feeding a baby is like making love you do it until they are satisfied then they come back for more"

"Must you reefer everything to love!?" Ema asked angrily.

"Yes that's one reason I'm famous" Klavier said smiling.

"Look just feed the baby!"

With that Ema and Klavier feed the babies until they feel asleep. Which took about half an hour.

"Man these babies drink a lot of milk. More than an average baby should!" Ema said looking into the 3rd bottle.

"Oh Fraulien babies need to grow and they can't grow without milk"

"Pfft since when did you care about science?" Ema asked.

"Since I meet you" Klavier said seductively.

Ema gave a slight blush.

"Well we still have the rest of the night let's watch a movie!" Klavier insisted. Then jumped in front of the TV.

Ema slowly walked to Klavier.

"Ah what do you want to watch?" Klavier asked.

Ema shrugged. "Whatever you want to watch"

"Ok then… I got it lets watch Definitely Maybe!

Ema blushed. "Ok then…"

**If anyone can find the reference I got the movie idea kudos to you Victor Kudos.**

**Also I got the slapping iea from my family reuion my baby cusion always slapped when I picked him up nd it hurt! But he was cute!**


	32. First Words

**This may be my last chapter for 2 weeks so some things before I leave.**

**I CAN'T COMPIETE WITH SHORT AND SWEET! (I wanted to be a bit like a rival to Ms. Youi but I suppose she's either a better writer than me or the Klavier x Ema pairing is more popular. I think reason 2 is a bigger reason)**

**I thank al my loyal reviewers I made the 70 land mark (even though short and sweet are almost at 300…) sweet!**

**I herby demand that today on July 5****th**** I Clink3k1 will give free donuts to all who want them (if you can find were I live) **

**Any way on to the story!**

* * *

One of the most memorable moments of being a parent is when your baby says their first word. A moment that Phoenix and Iris will never forget for more than one reason…

Iris was playing with Cygnus on that day. She always play talked with Cygnus when she got the chance.

"Are you having fun with your ba ba?" Iris playfully asked. Ba Ba was Iris's baby word for ball.

Cygnus smiled and babbled while he played with his little beach ball.

"Aw playing with our little angel are we?" Phoenix cooed as he walked in the room.

Iris smiled. " He's starting to talk it's kind of cute"

Phoenix kissed Iris on her cheek. "Cute just like her mother"

Iris blushed.

"Ma ma!" the little voice called.

Both of them turned their heads to Cygnus.

Iris started tearing. "Did he just say-

"Ma ma!" Cygnus repeated.

Phoenix was starting to cry to but for different reason.

"I can't believe my son said Ma ma first before Da Da I'm so ashamed!" he said slamming his face in the door.

Iris rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Oh Feenie it's just a word it's nothing to be ashamed of"

"OH but it is. Now listen as I tell you a terrible flashback of me as a kid"

"It was when I was 6 months old-

"So wait if you were 6 months old how could you remember it and I think 6 months old is the year of beinge a baby not a ki-

"Stay out of this!" Phoenix demanded.

Iris chuckled at the way Phoenix reacted.

"Ok I was told by my mom ok just listen! So I was just learning to babble…

"Oh Honey I think he's going to say his first word soon!" Mrs. Wright cheered looking down at her son.

"Oh boy I can't hear him say Da Da!" Her husband cheered.

Mrs. Wright put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think he'll say Da Da first?"

"Because if I am man enough(which of course I am) then my man of a son will say Da Da first if not I will run way to find my place in man hood" he said triumphantly.

"Ma Ma!"

"So did he run away?" Iris asked.

"I'm getting their! Now stop interrupting"

Iris giggled again.

"Ahem so my father…

"I'm running away far away until my son realizes how important that Ma Ma meant to me!" he said grabbing his coat and hat.

"Honey don't leave me I need your help to raise this child I can't do it alone!" she pleaded.

He considered. "Well I suppose I cou-

"Ma Ma!"

bolted with anger.

"I'm sorry but have to leave until he realizes how much he broke my heart" He then left the door and never returned.

Iris was laughing her gut out.

"Oh-Oh Feenie that's h-hilarious!" she said wiping her tears away.

"You think I was lying but it's true! Now I know how my dad felt when he left me…"

Phoenix's phone then rang.

"Hello?" Phoeni asked.

"Son I know you feel my pain don't you?"

Phoenix was silent for a few seconds. "D-D-Dad is that you?!"

Iris's jaw dropped. He wasn't lying after all.

* * *

**Sorry guys but this chapter will have to serve you for 2 weeks…Goodbye!!!!! REVIEW while I'm gone!**

**Sorry if it's a bit sloppy i was rushed y'now**


	33. Monkey's

**You know I love monkeys and so does Phoenix so heck we're doing a monkey chapter Ooh ooh AH AH AH!!! *Eats a banana while hanging by a tail***

* * *

~ *~ *~

It was a quiet day for Iris. She had spent most of the day of outside leaving Phoenix with the kids.

She was about to open the door but then something pounced up on her head.

"EEEEEK!" Iris screamed throwing whatever was on her head at the door.

It was a monkey and it bounced of the door and climbed back up on Iris's head again.

"Bobo cm'ere boy!" Phoenix called from behind.

The monkey then jumped off of Iris's head and landed on phoenix's shoulder.

Iris turned around startled by the sudden attack.

"Is that a monkey!?" she asked frantically.

"Yes yes it is his name is Bobo c'mon pet him he won't bite… much" Phoenix said holding the monkey up to Iris.

"No Feenie! Were did you get a monkey from!?"

"The pet store was having a clearance sale and the monkeys would have been shipped to Africa and most likely hunted and killed so I bought them" Phoenix said proudly.

"Wait _Them_?"

"Yeah I have two families of Monkeys in the back yard" Phoenix chuckled as he lead Iris to the backyard.

"So you went and bought two families of monkeys why?" Iris demanded.

"Oh but they're so smart and adorable besides we can make big bucks with them! Isn't that right Bobo?" Phoenix said high fiving his pet monkey.

Iris pouted. She didn't exactly like monkeys as much as Phoenix did.

When Phoenix Finally got to the back their were two cages filled with fruits monkey bars and of course the monkeys!

Iris looked up at Phoenix a bit flustered. "So what do you plan to do with all these monkeys?"

"I plan to sell some of them off 250$ per monkey It's perfect and besides I think thy make great pets"

Iris was gazing at the cages she looked a bit disturb.

"Something wrong Iris?" Phoenix asked.

"A-Are those monkeys humping each other?" Iris asked slightly delirious.

"Aww but Iris that's the way we had kids"

Iris quickly went to an angry mood.

"No we had kids because you were so stupid as to put on pheromone cologne!"

"You're not regretful about that are you?" Phoenix asked.

Iris blushed and pouted at the same time.

"You're so cute when you get like that" Phoenix charmed then kissed Iris's cheek.

Iris leaned on Phoenix and kissed him back. "Just promise me you'll keep these things under control"

Phoenix was silent for a few seconds. "Suuuure Iris I promise I will"

"If you don't I swear I'm leaving you!" she said before walking off.

"You're kidding right?... Right!?"

Phoenix then turned to his monkeys.

"Well if she does leave me I've still got Joe, Moe, Bill, Jack, Argina, Trisha, Madana, Billy, Fabilly, Mac, Sally, Slapo, and my personal favorite Bobo! Gimme five buddie!"

Phoenix held out his hand and Bobo coolly slapped it.

"This is the start of a long, funny, and good friendship" Phoenix said staring at his entire monkey family.

~ *~ *~

* * *

**Ok maybe this was a bit crappy but this was written by a MONKEY!!!!!!**


	34. Father

**Y'now it turns out that people who argue are funny so introducing my new friend/ enemy clank 1k3**

**Clank: How ya doin everybody?**

**Me: no one cares so lets get on with the story**

* * *

Ever since Phoenix got the call from his father he has been anxious to meet him. He had invited him over to his house today and getting the house cleaned for his return.

"I've never seen you worked up before" Iris commented a she dusted the house.

Phoenix was sweeping the kitchen floor surprised as to how dirty it was. "Well I want to make a good first impression"

Iris was happy to see Phoenix serious for once.

"So what is your dad like?" Iris asked curiously.

Phoenix shrugged. I don't know he left me when I was a baby.

"Aww it must have been sad" Iris said trying to comfort him.

Phoenix shrugged again. "No not really my mother said all he would do is sleep on the couch and watch TV"

"Kind of like you do" Iris said teasingly.

"Hey I do not just sleep on the couch and watch TV!...I also eat potato chips"

"Yeah my point exactly" Iris stated.

Phoenix's cell phone rang. He then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Look outside your window" the voice said.

Phoenix did as he was told and looked out the window. He saw a dark red Lincon Navigator and next it a man waving at him.

"Dad is that you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yesserie my boy! I'm coming up now I can't wait to see you and your wife!"

"But I never told you about my wife… are you spying on me?"

"Oh no it's just a father son bonding I can tell just by our connection.

"But you left me when I was just a baby what kind of bonding is that!?"

"All will be revealed in time my boy but for now I want to meet your family"

Phoenix then heard knocking noises on the door.

He answered obviously knowing it was his father.

His father looks a lot like Phoenix they both had the same spiky hairdo. His father wore a black suit with a dark purple tie. He was a bit taller than Phoenix and had a bit of a peach fuzz on his chin.

Iris was shocked at the resemblance. "Wow you look a lot like your father Feenie!"

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are! But just to be sure… how can I really tell if you're really my dad?" Phoenix asked.

"Fine then I'll use my male bonding skills-

"You left me as a baby we had no such bonding!"

"You're a defense attorney"

"Most people know that" Phoenix replied.

"You have a family of three kids one adopted, one set of twins and you have another boy staying here as well and this is your beautiful wife who you meet in college"

Iris blushed at the word beautiful

How do I know you just didn't read the papers?"

"You secretly do the Carlton dance when no one is looking"

Phoenix grew silent and went completely red of embarrassment. "Ok he's the real deal"

"Wait this one's my favorite you once used cologne bottle that contained Pheromones which caused you both to go under s sexual-

"Ah haha very funny dad c'mon lets show you the rest of the house" Phoenix clearly didn't want to bring up that memory again.

"The best part is I live right across the street now so I can come visit any time I want.

Phoenix's Father then flopped on the couch and turned on the TV Phoenix then followed.

"Potato chips?" Phoenix offered.

"Of course!" he replied.

Iris sighed. "I can really see the resemblance now"

* * *

**Clank: Ddadd dadadaddad Dats all folks!**

**Clink: you phail at loony tunes **

**Clank: you fail at spelling.**

**Clink: You fail at life.**

**Clank: At least I have a life**

**Clink: that I control…In fact *typing***

**Clank: Ack what happened why am I wearing a dress!?**

**Clink Because I am Your Masta for life!**

**R/R people**


	35. Song and Sexy

**Clink: I've always imagined Iris with a cute beautiful seducing voice so I decided to write this story idea it also has some sexy parts to. Note this chapter contains some M rated material so the sqwimish people should only read the song part. This is thanks to my almost 80 reviews W00T W00T. Note to EvilWafleS I got some of these ideas from you you'll know which ones I hope ya don't mind you just got some wicked scnes.**

**Clank: The only thing I like about the fanfic is the amount of reviews I get.**

**Clink: Ha! Dragon riding attorney 43 gave me more thanks than you did beat that!**

**Clank: Well you all suck for not liking me! *cries***

**Clink: Aww well while I go comfort clank you guys read mah story.**

* * *

It was a stormy rainy day lighting flashing thunder booming, it was very stress full for Cygnus and Crystal. They had been crying ever since they had heard the thunder and just wouldn't stop.

"Oh why can't I ever get the babies to calm down!?" Phoenix was doing everything in his power to calm them down. That included feeding them, playing with them, changing them, and playing the piano which only made the babies cry harder.

Iris then walked into the room hearing the baby's endless cries.

"I'm sorry Iris I just can't seem to calm them down" Phoenix apologized deeply.

Iris replied by kissing him on his lips and giving a joyful smile.

"It's ok Feenie, It's just not your thing I understand "

Phoenix was very happy about Iris's attitude. She always made things better no matter how bad they seemed. That's probably one reason he married her. That along with another one of Iris's amazing talents.

"Maybe you should sing to them?" Phoenix suggested with a very large smile.

"You want me to sing?" Iris asked.

"Your voice it's like heavens heart being played by cupid" Phoenix charmed and kissed Iris's lips.

Iris blushed Phoenix was not normally this charming. Although different she liked it so decided to sing anyway.

"She went to the babies cribs and began to sing"

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine._

The babies stopped crying and began to look a bit drowsy.

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

The babies had then begun to fall asleep to Iris's loving lullaby.

Phoenix then wrapped around Iris's waist and kissed her cheek. "See your voice is amazing, heavenly, and beautiful just like you"

Iris's eyes sparkled and began to tear up at Phoenix's wonderful words. She pulled him closer closing the gap between their lips.

Iris had never felt so much love from Phoenix before he could feel him bringing her closer the couch.

Phoenix then looked at Iris with a serious yet calming look. "Iris I wanted to ask you something. It has been concerning me for awhile"

"What is it Feenie?" Iris replied giving Phoenix the same look.

"We have never made real love the one before was because of the cologne. So I felt something was wrong"

Iris could figure out were this was leading to. Her face went completely red when it did.

"I want it to be real this time. So if you want to…" Phoenix was feeling a bit embarrassed about asking the question. "Do you want to make real love?"

Iris blushed even harder from the way he asked the question but it was no doubt that he had a point.

Phoenix could tell how uncomfortable she was. "But I would never force you to…"

Iris then grabbed Phoenix's arm and pulled him down both of their faces so close to each other.

"Feenie of course I would" she purred very seductively.

Phoenix had never seen this side of Iris before however he liked how willing she was.

Fortunately for the two love birds Apollo and Trucy were no where to be found in the house.

Phoenix then lifted Iris off her feet and began walk towards their bed room. Phoenix could feel his heart beating faster preparing for the moment. That and his penis getting pointed.

When they got to the bed room Phoenix rested Iris on her back and then he got on top of her.

He started by kissing Iris on her face wrapping his arms around her. After that he started to take of Iris's shirt. He kissed he from her stomach upward until he met her face again. Iris wrapped her arms around Phoenix's waist and pulled him so he was lying on top of her. She kissed Phoenix eagerly only stopping to take breaths. After awhile she could feel herself getting wet around her waist and could feel something poking at her.

Iris gazed at Phoenix's pants the erection had probably grown twice in size ever since they started. Iris purred at the sight. "Feenie…maybe you should… take of you pants… _It_ looks awfully uncomfortable their… _It_ needs _more space" _Iris seductively purred. She then started unbuttoning Phoenix's unbearably tight jeans.

Phoenix like wise began to pull down Iris's shorts. "Maybe I can find more _Room _down here" Phoenix was then digging his fingers into Iris's underwear.

"Hmm Iris do you want more children?" Phoenix teased.

"Oh Feenie…as much as I love children I'm not going through that for awhile now put on a condom!" she playfully demanded.

Phoenix then leapt off Iris searching in his close for a box of condoms.

"Hurry up I already miss you and your _Large friend_" Iris was getting very excited and very seductive.

After Phoenix finished putting on his condom he crawled back over to the awaiting Iris.

He then tore off what was left of Iris's underwear.

He didn't want to overwhelm Iris so he first stuck his thumb in giving an impression as to what it would be like. Iris gave a very loud but pleasing moan as he did.

He positioned himself preparing for the moment of magic.

"Oh Feenie…please I'm waiting…" she started bucking her hips at him.

With that Phoenix then went inside.

Iris gasped very loudly as it was much bigger she thought it was he went in but it quickly changed to purring.

While he was inside Phoenix kissed Iris for a very long time on her neck leaving a hicky.

Iris was pleased but she wanted more from him.

"Feenie more, please more…" she was begging.

Phoenix started pumping to please Iris more and kissed her from bottom to top. Her waist to her stomach to her

Breast to her neck and back to her face he inserted his tongue into her mouth so he could explore her thoroughly.

Iris began to Buck her hips faster. Phoenix then pumped hard hearing her moans with pleasure each time he did.

Iris was getting worked up to her limit.

"Feenie I'm gonna! She cried.

"No don't… he said soothing her. He then pumped as hard and fast as he could trying to get them to finish together. He kissed her face deeply and lovingly for awhile. Until Iris had been worked as much as she could.

She leapt up and gazed at Phoenix with a sparkle in her eye.

Phoenix hugged her. "Feenie…is this what love is?" she asked still catching her breath.

"Yes…this is love isn't it beautiful?" Phoenix said giving Iris another long kiss on her lips. He then began walking towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Hey wait…come here" Iris demanded with a gentle purr.

Phoenix walked back to Iris confused as to what more she could want.

She then grabbed the condom off of his penis and noticed it was still big.

"Trying to get away with it? I don't think so" Iris then grabbed his penis and massaged it.

Phoenix felt like he was heaven. Soon after he felt himself ejaculate. All over Iris and his bed sheets.

Phoenix then figured what Iris was pulling on him.

"That's a dirty trick!" he accused.

"What did I do? All I did was what you asked me to" she said giving a playful smile.

She then left to go to the showers to clean off.

Phoenix was amazed at how well Iris did and a bit embarrassed he felt closer to Iris more than ever now.

* * *

**Clink: yay I did it!**

**Clank: Thats what Iris said! :)**


	36. Idol

**Clink: ya knows what funny? Miss Youi updated short and sweet a few minutes before I updated love and laugh weird huh?**

**Clank: Yeah even I think it's kinda cool.**

**Clink: anyway I'm sure everyone wants this to happen so I decided to do a chapter based on American Idol.**

**Clank: Lets just say Wright's Father is a very smart guy with sneaky ideas. Also I decided to name Phoenix's dad Al W. (Wehys) Wright find the pun and you get the video at the end of the chapter.**

It was mid day at Al W. Wright's as he was searching the internet for something he had always loved. American Idol. His plan was simple get Iris to audition, snatch some money if she wins or just enjoy her singing. Fortunately the auditions were next week and were being held in Los Angeles California. He already signed Iris in advance all he needed was Phoenix's approval which wouldn't be hard to get.

Al smirked. "Wow perfect timing" he mumbled to himself.

He quickly dialed numbers to his sons phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey son I was something can Iris sing well?"

"_Yes she can sing very very well it's so amazing!" _You could hear how happy he was for his wife.

"So I was wondering do you think that she could participate in American Idol?" Al asked expecting a yes.

"_Well…I…I don't think Iris can handle the pressure"_ Phoenix sounded a bit down when he said this.

Al then buffed up his voice. "So what your saying is you don't trust your wife?"

"_What I completely trust her!" _

"Then what's holding her back from going to American Idol?" Al asked.

Phoenix had been trapped like a rat surrounded by vicious tigers.

"Ok I suppose…wait isn't it to late to sign up for it?"

"Noooooooo…Bye I'll pick you up on Friday so we can get a hotel!"

*Click*

Al had almost been figured out of course he was sneaky like that so he didn't really care.

Phoenix however was worried about how Iris would react. It seems he would have to think fast because Iris was coming up to him now.

"Good evening Feenie!" Iris pecked Phoenix on his cheek.

"Oh-g-good morning Iris" Phoenix was very nervous about telling Iris the American Idol topic.

Iris sensed something wrong about him he seemed more tense than usual.

"Feenie is something wrong?"

"…No nothing's w-wrong" Phoenix was normally a good bluffer but it was hard to bluff with someone like Iris she was just so cute and it was hard to maintain focus.

"Feenie you don't have to hide secrets from me" she gave him a kiss of reassurance.

Phoenix felt more confident now.

"Well Iris me and my father want you to go on…"

"Want me to go on?" Iris awaiting an answer.

"American Idol!" he quickly covered his face expecting Iris to into a slapping rage.

But rather than hearing an angry growl he heard a loud squeal.

"Oh my goodness I've always wanted to be on American Idol thank you so much Feenie!" She was now kissing and hugging Phoenix with so much happiness.

"Uh um ok uh great then" Phoenix was surprised by her reaction.

*1 Week Later*

"Oh Feenie look how many people are here it makes me so nervous!" Iris was starting to shake it was a bit strange.

"Iris don' worry I will always be here to encourage you no matter what!" Phoenix said encouragingly.

"Oh Feenie you make me feel perfect" she was leaning for a kiss but then…

Al then popped from behind them. "So what number is Iris?" he asked eagerly.

"2034" Phoenix said.

"Wow how many people have gone up?"

"I don't know I say maybe about… 1000-1500 maybe?" Phoenix ponerd.

Al was very impatient he constantly asked how many people till they went he was like 5 year old waiting for a roller coaster.

_I'm so glad I didn't have to put up with this as a child_ Phoenix thought.

"I heard that!" Al snarled.

After a few hours it was finally Iris's turn to go up.

"Well Iris's I will be waiting remember just stay relaxed your voice is perfect" Phoenix encouraged her in every way before going in.

"Kiss me before going in" Iris asked.

She got as she wished Phoenix gave her a kiss of reassurance to help uplift her.

Iris then made her way to the judges room where the three judges Randy, Paula, and Simon.

"Why hello their beautiful!" Randy charmed smiling.

"Ok miss what will you be singing for us today?" Simon asked grumpy as always.

Iris didn't mind Simons grumpiness in fact she found it somewhat cute. "I'll be singing Somewhere Over The Rainbow"

"Ok then go for it!" Paula insisted.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_

Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? 

You could see tears forming on all the judges faces even Simon was crying a little bit.

"Sweetie let me ask you a question do you really sing like that?" Paula seemed to be in shock as to what she had heard.

Iris nodded her head.

"Dang girl you got a voice from heaven!" Randy smiled at her.

Iris was literally glowing. Her smile getting bigger with ever compliment.

"I think that I actually love you" Of course everyone knew he was talking about the song however it seemed that someone didn't understand what he meant.

_Simons view_

"I think I actually love you" *Bam*

"Stay away from my wife you British perv!"

_What the bloody he-_

A man then tackled Simon from his chair to the ground soon after 3 security guards dragged him away.

"Now I know why everyone hates you Simon you suck!"

_Phoenix's view_

"I think I actually love you"

_That bastard!_ *Bam* stay away from my wife you British perv!"

Phoenix then charged at him ad tackled him off his chairs soon after he was dragged away.

"You suck!"

Phoenix was put to jail for a week but he would son find out his actions would soon become famous.

Iris had come to visit him at the prison to comfort him and to show him something funny.

"Feenie I wana show you something hilarious!" Iris pulled out the laptop it was already on youtube that had a video called Mr. Wright we salute you.

Phoenix was glad that Iris didn't mind about getting kicked out of the competition she said she just wanted to sing to the world.

The video Iris was holding contained people thanking him for doing what no one has done before attacking Simon. After that it just kept showing the video of him getting tackled in slow motion.

Phoenix still felt guilty for Iris however. "Iris I'm sorry I over reacted" Phoenix looked down.

"Oh Feenie don't worry about it besides you did it because you cared for me so I know you didn't do it just for the fame" Iris blew a kiss to him.

"Well just let that be a reminder I will tackle anyone who flirts at my wife! "Especially celebrities.

**Clank: Hmm it lack a little plot y'now?**

**Clink: Oh shut up you try writing and idea at 12:00 AM and see how east it is! This was a once in a lifetime idea I had to write it down without thinking so please just review!**


	37. Throwing up

**Clank: Clink I'm going off to Mount Everest for awhile **

**Clink How come?**

**Clank I need to do some meditation at an acient Indian temple at the peak.**

**Clink: since when did you do meditation?**

**Clank: Ever since I decided to take anger manegmant classes.**

**Clink: you don't have anger problems.**

***fly lands on Clanks nose.**

**Clank: DIE DIE You STUPID FLY! DIE BWAHH HA HA!**

**Clink: On second thought get outaa here before you hut me or our readers.**

Phoenix always had a way of charming his babies whether it was making funny faces, playing ball with them or his favorite method throwing the up in the air.

His babies always laughed when they were in the air. Which is probably the reason he always did it.

Cygnus normally cried a lot but he was always easy to charm up.

It was about feeding time for the babies Crystal the big eater was always up first.

Cygnus began to whimper when he didn't get his food right away.

"Aww hungry here I'll cheer you up literally" Phoenix then grabbed Cygnus by his arms and threw him in the air.

He quickly caught him and repeated the process.

Cygnus was laughing hard.

He then held his feet and swung him from left to right.

Iris had finished feeding Crystal and asked for Cygnus who was still giggling.

Phoenix then picked up Crystal and began to throw her up in the air.

Iris quickly protested. "Feenie she just ate you'll give her a tummy ache"

Phoenix simply laughed. "Oh Iris I don't think that she will get one" he simply continued to throw Crystal in the air and she was laughing for awhile.

"See nothing will happen my Crystal has a stomach of steel"

It seems Phoenix has the magical ability to make whatever he says have an opposite affect so as he was playfully throwing up his baby girl she threw up right in his mouth.

Phoenix was silent for a few minutes.

Iris was trying to not laugh but it was too much for her to hold in a bursted out with laughter. While Phoenix bursted to the bathroom.

You could hear small vomiting sounds followed by the sound of a toilet flushing.

Phoenix then walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach in disgust.

"Aww see Feenie you should listen to me more" Iris teased rubbing his.

"It wasn't that bad in fact I think it was kinda cute" Phoenix defended giving a fake smile.

"Really then lets do it again!" Iris picked up Crystal and walked towards Phoenix.

"Ugh my stomach can't take it at the moment lets try again later" Phoenix ran to the safety of the bathroom and locked the doors.

"Oh Feenie but you love throwing up the kids, don't you?" Iris teased.

"Please no more puns I'll get sicker!"

Iris giggled. She simply loved how Phoenix overreacted to things.


	38. Vacation: Decision

**Clink: Clank your back!**

**Clank: yup and my trip to the mountains taught me something new wana see!?**

**Clink: Sure so who was your instructor?**

**Clank: The Great Tiger from India he taught me some cool boxing moves!**

**Clink: You mean the Great Tiger from punch out Wii!?**

**Clank: Yeah watch this!**

**Clank makes three of him selves appear at the same time.**

**Clank1: Kinda cool huh?**

**Clank2: See now I can do 4 things at once!**

**Clank3: So what will we do to serve you today master clank?**

**Real Clank: Go get me… Little Mac I want to Box him!**

**Clink: Your asking for trouble**

* * *

It was another hot summer day for the Wright family. But what was more hot was the fact that the Wrights were going on a 3 week summer vacation. The only problem is where to go…

"Ok everyone I want to hear our ideas as to where we will go for our vacation" I myself wish to go to Hawaii but let's hear your ideas.

"France!" from Iris.

"D.C" from Apollo

"Italy!" from Trucy.

"Ok now give me your reasons" Phoenix asked.

Iris whispered her reason to Phoenix. "It's where we had out honey moon remember!?"

Phoenix then blushed and flustered as he remembered the good days and the very very very expensive amount of money he spent.

"I want to see the Smithsonian museums" Apollo suggested.

Phoenix thought it would be a good idea for a bit of history for the family.

Italy has got the best food in the world!" Trucy had hit the nail wright on it's head.

Phoenix was a lover of food as long as it wasn't a hole in his budget. Then again he had saved up so he could get to the trip.

Phoenix however still wanted to go to Hawaii and so explained his reasons. "Great food, great weather, great activates such as fishing, scuba diving, even whale watching"

The entire family perked up to the idea but still couldn't agree on where to go.

"Ok then there are a couple of ways we can decide on this but lets do it in a fun way!" Phoenix always wanted to make as boring as choosing a place to go fun.

"We will have a random card in a hat drawing, coin flipping, a rock-paper-scissors contest and a laugh off"

They didn't know what a laugh off was but it did sound fun.

"Ok here are the rules if you win two events then we go to your place of choice. No cheating whatsoever.

They all agreed. "Ok first we will randomly pick a card from Trucy's hat if it's blue then you win" Phoenix then dumped 4 random color cards in Trucy's hat then shuffled them.

Ok now everyone put your hand in no peeking and just pull out a card.

Apollo pulled out a red card and so did Iris.

This meant that either Phoenix or Trucy had the blue card.

Phoenix slowly picked up his card but sighed when he saw the red corner.

"Yay I won!" Trucy smiled.

"Ok so if Trucy wins again then we go to Italy but now we flip a coin" Phoenix pulled out a penny.

"Ok then Iris Head's of Tail's?" Phoenix asked.

"Tails"

Phoenix then flipped the coin in the air and caught it showing the memorial side.

"I win!" Iris gleefully cheered.

Phoenix gave a bigger sigh at this rate he'd never get t go to Hawaii.

Trucy ad Apollo flipped next Apollo chose head's and luckily he got head's.

Phoenix was now the ref and held the coin. "Ok Iris you call it in the air" He then threw then coin in the air

"Heads!" she crossed her fingers as it landed in phoenix's hand it was obvious it as…heads.

Iris cheered again. Apollo sighed.

"Ok one for Trucy one for Iris time for the guys to make a comeback!" Phoenix said giving Apollo a determined look.

"Ok Rock-Paper-scissors I so got this!" Apollo said.

"Then you and Trucy can go first" Phoenix said shoving him in front of the girl.

Apollo liked this game because he was a master of psychology his plan was simple say what he was going to pick and use his vision to see how they would react.

"Ok Trucy I'll make it easy for you I'll choose Rock"

Trucy gave a slight twitch of nervousness as to believe him or not.

"C'mon then Rock-Paper…Apollo noticed Trucy give a slight paper sign with her open hand. _Gotcha!_ Scissors!"

Apollo put out a scissors sign and Trucy put out a paper sign.

Trucy quickly bolted with anger. "You liar!"

Out of Iris and Phoenix, Phoenix won with Rock beating Iris's scissors.

Apollo said he would use paper this time and that it was the honest truth.

Phoenix figured he was lying but thought that he knew that he was lying so he would choose rock so then Apollo would choose scissors.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Phoenix held out a rock sign and surprisingly Apollo being truthful sent out paper.

"I even said I would choose paper!" Apollo said laughing.

Phoenix however still had the laugh off his amazing trump card he had prepared in case he lost all of them.

"Ok the laugh off works like this do anything to get everyone else to laugh. Last one left standing wins"

Apollo started by ruffling up his hair which looked very messy and funny. Trucy was trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. But after Apollo gave Trucy a silly face she couldn't help but laugh.

"Iris you shoe is untied" Phoenix said pointing to her shoes. She looked down and Phoenix's finger swished upwards hitting Iris on her nose. Apollo gave a smirk but didn't laugh. He then grabbed Iris's hair and flopped it over her face. Iris gave a cold look at Phoenix. Apollo was now covering his mouth trying not to let his laughter escape his mouth.

"Luckily for me I have a special video on the TV" Phoenix then flicked the TV on.

"Hey what are you doing STOP DON'T TAZE ME BRO AHHH AHHH AHHH

Apollo couldn't take it busted out laughing falling on the ground at the video.

Iris herself was finding it hard not to laugh at the video. Phoenix then crept behind her and tickled her at her sides.

This of course was too much as Iris herself laughed.

"Yes it is I Phoenix Wright the amazing Champion!"

Everyone looked at him with a blank look.

"Oh yeah we all have one point well I now how we can break the tie" Phoenix then dialed his father cell phone. He put it on speaker.

"_You are speaking with Al Wheys Wright how can I help you?"_

"Hey would you rather go to Hawaii, France, D.C. or Italy?"

"_That's an easy one Hawaii so when are we leaving?" Al was excited to go._

"Oh well we just needed you-

"_Really you needed me I'm so grateful I'll get my stuff packed up we can leave tomorrow I have… connections and the best part is it won't cost a dime"_

Phoenix then turned to his family still a bit upset about not going to where they wanted.

"Well look on the bright side we don't pay and we're going to a luxurious resort so smiles on!" Phoenix gave an attempt to cheer the up.

_The vacation of a life time in Kauai!_

* * *

**Clink: Kauai! i went their for spring break! Also a note since Iris had her babies in the spring this clearly means we do a big jump to about a year. So somethings about the babies may be diferent like them binge able to walk talk a little bit and that kinda tuff i hope this dosn't make youg guys upset at me.**

**Clank1: We ot little Mac!**

**Real Clank: Bring him to my boxing chambers!**


	39. Vacation: Destination

**Well Clank is still fighting Little Mac atm so… on with the story. *clank goes flying in front of my face and smacks at the other side of the wall***

**Doc Louis: That's my Mac never loses a fight! Join club Nintendo today everyone!**

**Clink: Getta outta mah story! And no advertising!**

Had been a long flight to Kauai from California. Phoenix stretched his arms out as he was leaving the plane. He had taken a private jet because his father knew the pilot.

"Thank's for the lift Hye Inzaskye!" Al waved before he began to fly off.

"No problem!" He waved back.

Phoenix then turned to his father. "So where are we going next?"

"Ah it's a surprise I told you I have my connections. You didn't think all those years I just sat in front of a TV do you?"

"I can imagine that"

"Oh fine I suppose you don't want a luxury suite at a five Star hotel which has an ocean front oh that's completely fine!" he was clearly taunting him and blackmailing him at the same time.

"Hmm…I'm sorry their now can we please get going?" Phoenix was getting anxious to see this hotel.

Iris then walked behind him holding both of the babies who had slept during the entire trip. "Feenie can you hold Cygnus please my arm is starting to get tired.

Phoenix did as h was told and picked up the sleeping Cygnus from her arm.

Iris then turned to Phoenix. "So what kind of place are we going to!?" She was clearly excited.

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't know dad wants to keep it a secret"

"Cabs here!" Al called. By Cab he meant a limousine.

Everyone one's jaw dropped at the sight of the limousine. "What-how-where-…I don't understand where you get all these fancy connections" Phoenix was awed at his father's _connections._

"Well don't just stand their get in!" Al shoved the entire family inside.

The ride was pleasant and enjoyable. Phoenix sat with Iris enjoying the view from outside of the window. Trucy and Apollo were talking with Phoenix's father about his _connection_s_. _When they finally did get to the hotel they saw a large golden hotel right next to the ocean.

"Oh Feenie it's…Beautiful I'm so glad we came here," Iris kissed him right on his cheek.

"Oh Iris only the best for you" he kissed her back.

"I'll tell you the owner makes some beautiful money that's for sure! It cost 1300 dollars a night and you must stay for at least 3 nights. Good thing I'm friends with the owner other wise man I'd b dead broke! I mean 3 weeks that's a lot money!"

When Phoenix walked in he was surprised by the decor. A golden Pearl fountain surrounded by clam pillars thus the name golden pearl fits the hotel nicely.

"Oh Feenie it's more beautiful inside!" Iris was dazzled by the amazing inside.

Phoenix was digger through the broachers as to what things they could do.

"Amazing so many things to do! Zip lining, Snorkeling, scuba diving, surfing…so many amazing things…

He then fainted.

"This is going to be a great vacation!" Trucy squealed.

**Clink: note to everone this chapter was meant to set the setting if you are upset about lack of humor or romance get over it!**

**Clank: Owiw my head my once perfect head!"**

**Clink: I know how to make the pain go away. *Punches Clink so hard he faints***


	40. Surfing

**Clink: Wow I better update this story before everyone forgets it.**

**Clank: Oh clink how can anyone forget a sorry excuse for a story?**

**Clink: It's comments like that which got you star punched by little Mac.**

**Clank: That was a cheap shot he punched me right as I was posing!**

**Clink: Exactly. Also I have a guest star in the story today! I'll give you his profile name at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Phoenix had always wanted to surf. It looked so cool on TV and surfer dudes had an awesome accent. Plus it could be handy you never know when you might have to surf a gigantic wave in order to survive. One man had to and he told his story. These reasons convinced Phoenix to sign himself (along with Apollo and Trucy) with surfing lessons. Iris would be watching the babies at their hotel room.

"Ok gang let's head on out I'm so excited to go surfing!" Phoenix was already in his swim gear t-shirt and sandals along with a towel waiting at the door.

"Daddy I read that Tiger sharks live in the ocean near Hawaii is that true?" Trucy was a bit scared of sharks. At least ever since she saw Daryan.

"If I say no will you come with us?" Phoenix teased.

"Of course!"

"Then no Tiger sharks don't live near Hawaii but other sharks do!"

Trucy smacked his arm playfully before scolding him. "Don't scare me like that!"

Phoenix giggled at her daughter's phobia of sharks. "Oh Trucy sharks only go near the shore when 1 they mate or 2 they feed in brown water which happens rarely.

This had calmed down Trucy fortunately for Phoenix and now was ready to surf.

At the crowded beach Phoenix Apollo and Trucy along with a few other people had waited for their instructor to come and show them how to surf.

A few minutes later a surfing instructor with a red bikini came.

"Hello everyone I welcome you to our surfing lessons my name is Rose that's all you'll need to call me.

"First I would like everyone to grab a surf board close to your hieght and lay it on the sand then stand on it"

Phoenix quickly grabbed a surf board and began walking towards the sand.

"Daddy!" Trucy called.

Phoenix was holding his surfboard on his shoulders so when he turned to see Trucy he didn't notice hit smacked Apollo on the back of his head.

"Ah Polly are you ok!?" Trucy screamed going to help him up.

He got up on his own rubbing the back of his head. But Phoenix then turned around again.

*BAM* This time the surf board hit Apollo right in face and he fell face flat into the sand.

Phoenix quickly realized what he had done wrong and helped Apollo up.

"Ah he he he where am I why are their canaries flying around me?" Apollo was in a bit of a daze but still good enough to go surfing.

From that they learned how to go from the kneeling position to the standing position.

After that they headed out into the water.

Their instructions were simple when they saw a wave they wanted to ride start to swim on your board when it gets about 20 feet away. When your going at the same speed it is get to the kneeling state then the standing state.

Phoenix had been successful the first few times sure he stumbled a bit, sure he tried to hang ten then fell into a belly flop into the water, and of course he face planted into the sand forgetting to hop of the board as soon as you go close to shore. But hey you live you learn.

Of course it could be worse he could be like Apollo and have fallen off every try( probably because he was smacked twice in the head by a surf board). Still he laughed at each try.

Trucy on the other hand was like a surfing goddess. Not only could she stay balanced she could spin in midair land on the board and stick the landing without loosing an inch of balance.

"Why can't I surf like that!? She makes it look so easy!" Phoenix grumbled.

"She's just got it I suppose" Apollo replied. He was still hurting from the two whacks he got.

"Well lets give it one more go! Wana make a bet? Surfing skills contest Trucy's the judge." Phoenix said giving him a grin.

"Ok then what do you wager?"

"My secret stash of grape juice and wine and you?"

Apollo was shocked sure he knew that Mr. Wright had a liking for things grapish but I didn't know he was insane as to make a stash of grape juice and wine.

"I wager…what do I have to wager?" Apollo said ruffling his hair embarrassed.

"How about you act as my personal butler for a week?" Phoenix clearly wanted something of equal value to his grape stash.

"Ok then you're on" Apollo shook hands and began to swim in the water with his surf boared.

The rules to the bet were simple do anything to impress Trucy.

They both had decided to take the same wave and bagan to swim on their board. After that Phoenix jumped into his board and stood one legged. Apollo countered by splashing water at Phoenix with his foot. Phoenix of course did the same back. They kept splashing each other until they noticed a fin coming out of the water grey and shark like.

"H-Hey Mr. Wright you were telling the truth when you said no tiger sharks came to the Hawaiian beaches right?"

Phoenix looked at him with distress. "No I was lying can't you tell with that eye of yours!? Now were going to die!" Phoenix aw the fin come closer from behind them.

"Well before we die we might as well admit our sins. Apollo I secretly sell your stuff on the internet!"

"I sold your oldest wine to Klavier for 1000$" Apollo admitted shouting louder as the shark fin swam closer.

"YOU WHAT!?"

They then struck land and both face planted in the sand.

"Who hoo 10 points for both of you way to dig the landing!" Trucy clapped her hands appealingly.

"Yes we got away form the shark!" Apollo cried triumphantly.

"You mean that guy with the shark fin on his head?"

They both looked back noticing it was just a man with a shark fin hat.

Apollo gave a sigh of relief after figuring it was just a man but then realized he was in much bigger trouble when he felt Phoenix put him in a head lock.

"Yeah Apollo about my wine…"

* * *

**Clank: Rose is DragonRidingAttourny43 **

**Clink: He asked so I let him in the story. R/R people!**


	41. Shopping Blues

**Clink: Ahh it feels like I haven't done this forever!**

**Clank: On the bright side I got new material to insult you!**

**Clink: You shut up!**

**Clank: You will die!**

**Clink:…ok…anyway let's start the chapter…I'm going to buy a flame thrower now…**

Phoenix was walking back from the beach feeling confident with his surfing abilities. However he began to feel a bit guilty. Not or smacking Apollo for selling his wine he could live with that. He felt guilty that Iris wasn't getting out. Sure it's been only one day but if she has to keep taking care of the kids she'll never get out.

Phoenix being Phoenix however didn't know exactly what Iris would want to do. So he decided to Apollo on his opinion.

"Hey Apollo, I was thinking I want Iris to have as much fun as we are but if she has to take care of the kids all the time she'll never get a chance what do you suggest?" Phoenix trying to sound concerned.

Apollo was still rubbing his head from the smack he had gotten but figured he deserved it. "Well there is a shopping district close by maybe she could go on a little shopping spree?"

"Wait Apollo I've got it! Phoenix smiled. "I'll take her to the shopping district and let her have a shopping spree! Nice Idea huh Apollo?" he ruffled his hair then skipped away.

"Why does he always do that?" Apollo murmured as he walked towards the hotel.

When Phoenix got back Iris was sleeping on the bed with both Cygnus and Crystal. Phoenix cooed at the sight it was so cute. He then slowly walked to Iris and softly put his hands on her cheek.

Iris then slowly awoke and smiled at the sight of Phoenix.

"Are you awake my sleeping angel?" Phoenix kissed her cheek. Trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up the babies.

"Just having time with the babies. Ho was surfing?" Iris asked slowly getting out of bed.

Phoenix then remembered how terrible yet funny the day was. "It was great honey!" he insisted. He then changed topics.

"Iris we're on a vacation you spend time with the babies enough at home so tomorrow go to the shopping district and buy your heart out their price won't be a problem because of dad's _contacts_. And Apollo and I will even carry the bags."

Phoenix felt like he was a bit spoiling but how much could the woman buy. Then he had a flashback to their honey moon…

He shuddered. "Let's hope she doesn't spend **that **much" he thought to himself.

"Oh thank you Feenie!" Iris then hugged him and then kissed him deeply.

"_All this just because she get's to go shopping oh boy this will be bad…"___Phoenix thought in his head.

**~*~*~***

Phoenix like he said agreed to carry Iris's bags along with Apollo. Trucy would have the twin stroller.

The day was simple Iris was able to buy whatever she wanted and decided when to stop. It seemed like a good idea at first. However they would soon see the error of their ways.

It surprised Phoenix at first but Iris had a collection of shells. And she bought all sorts of shell like items. From small to big, dull to colorful, even some animalistic shells.

At only one store she had four bags full of shell stuff.

Phoenix gave Apollo a nasty look. "Do you know what you have done!? You've doomed us both!" Phoenix angrily whispered.

"I thought it was _your_ idea!?" Apollo rebutted.

Phoenix scratched his head. "I'm sure this was all your idea Apollo"

Apollo growled it always seemed that he was blamed when things go wrong. Yet when things are happy and chipper he says it's because of him. Egotistical jerk.

The shopping continued and Iris had bought some clothes and by some clothes I mean 8 bags full!

Apollo and Phoenix were now struggling to carry the bags.

"*pant* Note to self kill Apollo!" He tried to write it down on paper but his hand was weighed down by the bags.

"If you kill me then who will defend you when*gasp* your accused?" Apollo was joking but he hadn't the strength to laugh.

"I'll find someone*gasp*"He claimed.

Iris had bought some toys for the children as well about two bags worth.

Apollo and Phoenix were moving like slugs. "Ok I can't*pant* keep up go on go on without me!*gasp* Phoenix then fell to the ground buried with shopping bags.

"Well might as well join him" he thought and then fell to the ground as well.

Iris then turned her head shocked at the sight of the two fallen men. "Feenie! Apollo!" she then dashed to them to see f they were ok or rather alive.

Iris and Trucy lifted the bags off of them leaving only their flattened bodies to be picked up.

"Feenie are you ok is their anything I can get you!?" Iris was very concerned.

"Yes get me a knife, some gloves, a fake ID, and a shovel because I'm going to kill Apollo for making me do this!" he then fainted again falling face flat on the ground.

Apollo however ran behind Iris shaking. "He's kidding right?"

Iris shook her head. "Of course not my Feenie wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Phoenix then lifted his head of the ground. "Unless the fly's name was Apollo"

Apollo then ran afraid that Phoenix really would murder him.

Iris pouted. "Feenie why did you do that?! You've scared Apollo half to death!"

"Good now I can kill just half of him"

Iris then slapped him hard making his nose bleed.

"OW ok ok I'll knock it off! Please just stop with the slapping!" Phoenix then ran towards the hotel crying like Apollo.

Iris shook her head. "Men…"

**Clank: I give this chapter a Bush out of ten.**

**Clink: A bush?**

**Clank: Yeah a Gorge Bush that's how bad it was!**

**Clink: Let the reviewers decide! Besides it's been awhile so I might be a bit rusty.**


	42. Deep Sea Love

**I don't think I've done any romantic chapters for awhile so…time for a little loving! Maybe a little humor…**

**-The Beach-**

It was a warm evening in Hawaii. The sun was setting upon the shore leaving a golden curtain about to start a show of a lifetime. Phoenix decided to show Iris a sight she would always treasure. He took her out to the beach to watch the sun set with her.

They sat on the sand as they watched the theater in the sky begin its array of colors.

"Iris isn't this a sight to be treasured forever?" Phoenix held her close as they watched the sunset.

Iris rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh Feenie the sight is beautiful"

Phoenix kissed head as he cuddled her closer.

She kissed him back. She then turned her head back to the sunset. Phoenix smiled, he nuzzle his head against hers.

"Ahh Iris isn't life grand?" he kissed her again before nuzzling her again.

She looked at him. "What do you mean Feenie?"

He gently held her face. "Think about how we've made it through life so far? It seems only yesterday I meet you I college. Now we're raising a family. We have a beautiful boy and girl. Isn't it amazing how we came together?" she kissed her cheek again then stared deeply into her violet eyes waiting for her response.

She blushed a little. "I don't know how this happened but…" she kissed him. "All that matters is that I'm with you now…Feenie" She sounded a bit seductive and gazed into his eyes and gave a sweet smile.

Phoenix chuckled a bit. "You're so cute like that" he then drove his hand through her hair.

"Oh Feenie…" she leaned against and passionately kissed him.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Savoring every kiss as if it were his last kiss he would get from Iris.

-Dinner-

Phoenix decided he would take Iris out to Shandy Shorez Seafood restaurant. Both of them were finely dressed.

Phoenix was dazzled by Iris's purple dress. It made her curves more revealing. "So Iris what will you be getting?" Phoenix said flipping through the menu.

"Probably the coconut shrimp" she said.

Phoenix gazed at Iris and her dress boy did she look sexy.

Iris blushed. "Feenie stop staring at me like that, it's embarrassing"

"Oh but you're so sexy in that dress. Don't you like it?" Phoenix asked.

Iris blushed even more her face looked like was it was going to erupt embarrassment.

"Oh Iris loosen up is it a crime for someone to appreciate their lovely wife?"

Iris blushed but this was a blush of love not embarrassment.

Their waiter then came to them. "Welcome to the Shandy Shorez restaurant may I take your order?

Phoenix started out with red wine and Iris ordered white wine.

"Ahh Iris I never knew you were a white wine lover"

Iris giggled. "I have tastes"

"Do you have a taste in me?" Phoenix asked.

Iris giggled. "Well if I had to describe you I'd say, you're very sweet but sometimes you can be bitter without knowing it, still you can be soft at times. Iris thought for a moment before finishing. And…_spicy. _She chuckled at Phoenix's reaction when his face went red.

"Oh Iris I'm so glad to have meet you" he kissed her ruby lip before sipping his wine glass.

She kissed him back before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ah Iris you're the flower in my garden blooming a bright purple. You're the only flower I need in my life. Phoenix then kissed her again and held it.

Iris was shocked that Phoenix was bold to have kissed her like that in public.

However she blushed and smiled. She even giggled a little.

Phoenix smiled. Iris was definitely different than before. She had gained more confidence and she wasn't so scared or shy to embarrassed about her feeling's toward her Feenie.

**Clink: Aww fluff is fun!**

**Clank: Even I have to agree this chapter was…good. There I said now leave me alone!**

**Clink: Also I got 100 reviews! Thanks for all of you guys who reviewed over the months!**


	43. Mischivious

**Clank: Hey Clink do you mind if I write the chapter today?**

**Clink: I suppose but I'll have to proof read it of any error's and stuff.**

**Clank: Oh great! This chapter is based on the stories my parants tell me as a baby.**

**Clink: You must have been a devil. **

**Clank: No that was my brother Clonk but that's not the point ON WITH THE STORY! Also this may be a bit off topic with the Hawaii trip but I wanted to put this one on so much!**

~*~*~*

We all were just toddlers once. We played, laughed, cried, and learned. Of course everyone thinks f toddlers as cute bundles of joy. However, like all people they're not perfect and have their flaws…here are some examples…

Iris was walking in the lanes of the grocery store she had brought little Crystal with her just for the company. She had bought the usual food, drinks, cup's, plates, and as she was heading out Crystal spotted a toy.

"Mama toy toy!" she pointed at a small blue ball with sparkles.

"you want the ball? I suppose you could have the toy you've been such a good little girl" Iris cooed her. Then picked up the ball and put it in the shopping cart.

Crystal tried to reach for it but her small arms couldn't reach the bag. So she called her mother to get it.

"Mommy tooy!" it sounded more like a cry this time.

Iris shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't have the toy until we but it just wait a few minutes.

Crystal began to cry. WAAAAAAAH TOY TOY TOY TOY TOY!

Iris tried to calm her down by rubbing her back but as she leaned forward…*SLAP*

Her head jerked. She could feel a bruise on her cheek. It was obvious to her that Crystal had slapped her _hard_.

"Crystal stop it!" Iris gave her a stern look.

Crystal quieted down intimidated by her mother.

"That's a good girl" she leaned over to kiss her *SLAP*

Her head jerked again now thoughts of rage filled her head.

_You just wait till we get in the car!_ She thought to herself as she walked with her shopping cart trying to ignore the pain of her cheek. _Now I know how Feenie feels when I slap him…_

Later that day Phoenix had taken Cygnus, Apollo, and Trucy to the beach. They're were all enjoying the fun in the sun and the water rolling on their feet.

But little would hey know that baby Cygnus would show them something they all had in common.

Apollo was out swimming in the sea while Trucy, Phoenix, and Cygnus were playing in the sand. Trucy was building a sand castle Phoenix was sunbathing himself.

Cygnus was playing in the sand as well but just randomly throwing sand around but it was pleasing him.

Trucy thought it was simply adorable.

"Aww you're so cute I'm so lucky to have a little brother like you. She leaned to kiss him.

Cygnus however grabbed her face and bit her nose.

"OWW!" she rubbed her nose feeling the bite marks around it. Cygnus simple giggled and clapped his hands pleased.

She sighed and let it go. "He is just a baby…" she then continued to work on her sand castle.

Cygnus looked up at his dad and wondered if he could pull of the same thing.

"DADA!" he put his arms up wanting to be held.

Phoenix looked at him. His cute innocent baby face was too much to ignore so as planed by Cygnus he picked him up.

Cygnus then grabbed his fathers face pulled it to his mouth and bit Phoenix on his nose like with Trucy.

Phoenix winced in pain. He rubbed his nose he could feel the ridges of the bite mark and he could see them to. He then looked back at Cygnus. "No bad baby no biting daddy! He playfully shook him as he said it.

Cygnus laughed harder. "Daddy funny!" He gave the cutest smile. And grabbed his daddys face again but instead of biting him he gave him a peck on his cheek.

Phoenix cooed at him. "That's just the cutest thing ever" he then laid him back on the sand and let him wallow in it.

Moments later Apollo came back grabbing his towel and drying himself off.

Cygnus's eyes sparkled a bit. He faced Apollo and put his hands up. "Up,Up!"

Apollo noticed this and couldn't resist picking him up. Both Phoenix and Trucy noticed this and tried to stop him before it's too late.

"No Apollo!" they both called out. But it was too late Cygnus had grasped Apollo's face and bit on his nose like with Phoenix and Trucy.

"Owchie!" Apollo feel this nose like the other two did. Yup he could fell the rigged bumpy marks left by Cygnus.

"Join the club Apollo" Phoenix said pointing to his nose.

Trucy pointed to her nose to. They all had the same bite marks made by baby Cygnus. "What a mischievous little baby" they all said in unison.

_Later that day_

Cygnus was sleeping contently in his crib dreaming about candy and sweets until he heard a terrifying shriek.

He quickly awoke to see his little sister crying like she had been tourchured.

"Sad?" he asked.

"Mommy hit me hard! My bottom hurts!" she then rubbed her backside. It was red and sore from all the spankings Iris gave her.

"You happy?" she asked wiping off the last of her tears.

"Yeah bite bite!" he then gave an imitation of him biting by chomping his teeth together.

"Wucky mommy and daddy nevur hurt you!"

Cygnus then offered Crystal one of his toys. "Happy?"

Crystals eyes shined at the bright blue figure Cygnus gave her. "Tank you!"

**Clink: babies cute aren't they?"**

**Clank: And mischivious.**

**Clink: I think you're the child of the devil.**

**Clank: Oh shutup if that were true this joint would have a lot more fire and brimstone.**

**Clink: why would we be writing a story in a brimstone factory?"**

**Clank: And they say I'm the idiot!?**


	44. The Purple Pearl

**Clink: I couldn't help but think of this idea. It's priceless!**

**Clank: Just like my brain it's an infinite amount of knowledge in here.**

**Clink: Suuuure you do….**

Phoenix sang to himself as he was walking across the shore of the beach. The sun was setting along the shore line. He loved to watch the sunset during the dusk. He continued o walk and gaze upon the magnificent sight until he felt something wash against his foot.

He looked down and saw a light blue clam washing against his foot. He picked it up carefully and taped its shell.

"C'mon fella open wide" Phoenix whispered to the blue clam.

After a few more taps the shell opened wide revealing a lustrous deep purple pearl.

Phoenix was shocked by the sight he almost dropped the clam. He slowly reached in the clams mouth and slowly pulled out the peal before it snapped down.

After which he then laid the pearl back down and examined the purple pearl. "It's so beautiful! I've never seen a purple pearl before!" Phoenix was overwhelmed with excitement! Still what was he going to do with this pearl?

Maybe he could sell it for a high price. It's not everyday you find a purple pearl. No he had a better idea purple fits Iris so well he would give her the pearl as a present. He would have to find the right time to present it however.

When he returned to his hotel room Iris was sleeping with the babies as usual. Phoenix loved watching her cuddle with the babies as she slept.

He got on his knees so his face was on the bed close to Iris's face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and tried to playfully wake her up.

Soon her deep purple eyes opened. "Evening sleeping beauty" Phoenix charmed before kissing her again.

"Good evening Feenie" she replied with another kiss.

Phoenix put the pearl into a leather box right under his hands.

"I found something that reminded me of you when I went for a walk on the beach. I brought it back as with me as a present for you. Do you want to see it?"

Iris's eyes sparkled. "Of course Feenie"

Phoenix then pulled the box from the floor and showed it to Iris. "Well here it i-

"DADDY!!!!!" Trucy barged in flailing her arms like a maniac.

"Daddy! Look what I found on the beach!" Trucy held out a large conch shell. To Phoenix's face.

A claw then emerged from the shell and clamped onto Phoenix's nose.

Phoenix didn't react to it for a few seconds because he was still in shock about the claw.

OWWWW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWW GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

Phoenix ran throughout the room flailing his hands and arms like a lunatic.

Daddy! Feenie! They both tried to clam him down and stop him from overreacting.

Phoenix finally stopped running and just watched the shell dangle from his nose from the claw. "Stupid shell fish"

Trucy then grabbed the shell and gave it a quick hard tug ripping the claw off of Phoenix's nose. But in return it left a claw mark on his nose.

"Sorry daddy I didn't mean to have Shelford pinch your nose!"

"Shelford?" Phoenix questioned.

"My new pet daddy I found him on the steps of the hotel poor thing would have been crushed" Trucy rubbed the shell cooing to it.

"Fine you can keep it just keep it away from me"

"Thanks daddy!" Trucy then left the room.

"Sometimes I worry about her" Phoenix mumbled

Iris wrapped her arms around Phoenix's back. "So what did you want to show me Feenie?" She then pulled him into a kiss.

"Well before I was interrupted. I wanted to show you this"

Phoenix then pulled the box back and began to open it.

DAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYY! Trucy barged in again this time with tears in her eyes.

"What now Trucy?" Phoenix was beginning to get agitated.

"D-d-daddy! Polly threw Shelford out the window!"

"_Thank you Apollo!"_

"Well don't worry I'll talk to him later right now Mommy and Dadddy need time alone"

Trucy giggled. "Are you planning to get me more siblings' daddy!?"

Both of them blushed red like a cherry "Trucy! Don't talk like that!"

Trucy giggled more. "What's wrong daddy? It's nothing to be ashamed of if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the C twins.

Phoenix sighed ever since they named the babies she's been referring to them as the C twins.

"Trucy can I just talk to Iris please?"

Trucy winked. "Of course daddy…can I have another sister?"

"Get outta here!"

Trucy winked again before she left.

They both were still blushing. "So what did you want to show me Feenie?" Iris asked again.

"Well if we don't get interrupted again I wanted to show you this. He opened the small leather box revealing the large purple pearl. When Iris's eyes laid upon it they glimmered at it's beauty.

"Feenie it's beautiful!"

"Such a beautiful thing for such a beautiful woman. It's fitting isn't it?"

Phoenix then kissed Iris on her cheek and put the pearl in her hands.

Iris kissed back. "Oh Feenie you're so thoughtful! I only wish I had something to give back to you"

"It's ok honey your love is better than any gift you give to me" he kissed her again.

Iris giggled. "Feenie you're too good to me!"

"You're too good to give up" Phoenix then kissed her again and cuddled with her. Iris felt warmed with happiness as she cuddled with her Feenie. The pearl she had been given would always be a reminder to her as to how lucky she was to have him with her.

**Clank: A purple pearl why didn't he sell it!? He could have made millions!**

**Clink: You don't understand a thing about love do you?**

**Clank: Shut ya mouth!**


	45. Precious Moments

**Clink: How long has it been since I've posted a chapter I lost track.**

**Clank: I was to busy sleeping to remember.**

**Clink: Sigh school and football can be a killer. Fortunately Labor day weekend is the perfect time to catch up.**

**Clank: So what are your plans for this chapter?**

**Clink: Hehe I was thinking about doing specifically love chapter. Not much humor only because I feel as If Iris and Phoenix should get a chapter to themselves. **

**Clank: Even so they could have funny times. **

**Clink: Did I ask for your opinion!?**

*~*~*~*

Iris had just finished packing her bags for the flight back home to California. She gazed out of the window to see the last sunset of her vacation. She was rocking Crystal to sleep so she would be ready for the flight home. She began to hum a tune to the baby until her eyes closed.

"Good night my shining Crystal" she laid the baby next to her sleeping brother in the cradle.

"I didn't know that Iris's blossomed at night" Phoenix walked in and hugged his wife. "Are you sad that we're leaving Hawaii?"

Iris nodded. "It just felt so nice around here"She gazed back at the sunset. "So many memories in such little time"

Phoenix chuckled. "Such as when I gave you this pearl?" Phoenix lifted shined the pearl in her face.

Iris smiled. "Yes that's probably what I'll miss most about Hawaii our precious moments together" She tilted her head up to Phoenix. "But we still have the rest of our lives to make more of them" she kissed her Feenie on the lips.

"You're so poetic" Phoenix kissed Iris on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe our most precious moments are over in that crib sleeping"

Phoenix glanced over the two sleeping babies. "They're like little angels" Iris giggled. "Of course we wouldn't have had them if it wasn't for you…" she ran her fingers delicately through his hair and kissed him again.

Phoenix dreamily gazed at his wife. "Iris as long as I'm with you I don't care where we gone, when we go, or what we do there. The only Flower I need my life is my Iris. He passionately kissed her.

Iris held her mouth trying not to laugh loudly. "F-F-Feenie s-s-stop it y-your tickling me! She began a laugh.

Phoenix stop tickling her at her request.

Iris then out a somewhat serious face on. "Feenie…I wonder sometimes..." she grew silent. "Something on your mind?" Phoenix asked.

"I wondered…where would we be if we hadn't meet?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at" Phoenix seemed confused.

Iris sighed. "It's simple lets say my sister never gave you that necklace back in high school, we would have never meet and sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we never found each other"

Phoenix was silent.

"I would have continued to help my sister in her life and crime and maybe I would have been caught myself…"

"Well Iris I got this line from a movie but I still think it needs to be said. Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it's called the present. In other words don't dwell on the past or worry about the future enjoy the wonderful present of life.

Iris smiled. "Feenie you always seem to have a way of cheering me up" She hugged him.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye for our Hawaii memories…" Phoenix sighed.

Iris twirled her hand through Phoenix's hair playfully. "Well it's not our last night here Feenie. We could make one more _precious moment_ she purred from her lips.

"Er…honey not in front of the kids" Phoenix chuckled before removing his shirt…

**Clank: Clink I'm starting to get worried about you**

**Clink: Why?**

**Clank: Oh nothing it's just that ever since school started you've been killing random people that say anything related to school work.**

**Clink: so what I'll just write down that Apollo Defends me and I'm found innocent as usual.*BAM* their goes my history teacher.**

**Clink: You've got a problem!**


	46. Birth Marks

**Clink: Heh I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time, but that it's the best out of my 46 chapters, but it's an idea I've been waiting to use.**

**Clank: CLINK! Are you using correct grammar!?**

**Clink: Yeah its called education, you should get one.**

* * *

Iris was humming a tune to herself as she was changing Cygnus's diaper. She turning him around to his stomach and something struck out to her. Believe me not in the good way.

"FEEEEEEEENIIIEEEEEEE!" she called (or screamed).

Phoenix rushed down to his wife worried about what her.

"What's wrong Iris!? Did Apollo scream to loud again?"

Iris was tearing up as she pointed to Cygnus's left butt cheek. Their was a large black mark. Phoenix examined the butt cheek he could have sworn he saw something like that before.

Iris was thinking something was terribly wrong with their baby. "Feenie maybe we should take him to the doctor.

Phoenix was still thinking about where he saw a mark like that, then he remembered perfectly where he saw a mark like that.

"Honey don't worry it's just a birth mark" he hugged her to clam her down.

"A birth mark? How come I've never seen this before?"

Phoenix chuckled a bit. "I'm surprised you've never seen it _anywhere_"

"What do you mean!?" Iris starting to get agitated.

"It's my family birth mark, are you sure you've never seen it _anywhere_ else now?"

"What are you talking about?" Iris seemed to have no clue what he meant.

"Fine I'll show you"

Phoenix pulled down his pants to his butt showing his left butt check which had he same mark as Cygnus. A Large W with a line though the middle.

"FENIE pull your pants back up!"

He quickly did so not to show anything else he'd regret.

"See it's nothing to be worried about it's just my family birth mark all the boys in the family get it"

Iris gave a sigh of relief. "That's a strange birth mark I've never seen anything like it before"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "That's a funny statement coming from you"

Iris puffed her cheeks. "What are you mean by that!?"

"Oh I just happened to notice Crystal having a strange birth mark"

Iris blushed and quieted down. "So…you noticed?"

"Yeah she had a thorn birth mark on her right butt cheek" Phoenix then cuddled with Iris. "Just like her adorable mother"

"Feenie that's so embarrassing to me"

Phoenix cuddled her closer. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Iris consider it a gift when you were born. He kissed her cheek.

Iris kissed back and smiled at him. "Feenie you always seem to make me feel like theirs nothing wrong with me"

Phoenix grinned. "Well I think that we have our flaws but…" he kissed her again. "That doesn't mean we should ignore our perfections"

Iris rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder. "I think your perfections are too sweet for me" She kissed him again.

Phoenix held her close. "Nothing is too sweet for you my darling"

* * *

**Clink: I have a birth mark on my arm it's just a dot I thought it was burn mark at first.**

**Clank: HA! I can top that! I got a birth mark on my back it looks like a dragon! *Rips shirt***

**Clink: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S TO TERRIBLE TO WATCH!!! *Stabs self repeatedly* AHH WHY WON'T I DIE!? *does so many things to self even Joe Darke would be scared of Clink***


	47. Sickness and Health

**Clink: I was inspired to write this chapter because I saw a certain signature that was so adorable. FOR FEENRIS DAY!!!**

**Clank: This reminds me of the times when we started writing. Remember when I always chained you to the computer? Good times good times…**

**Clink: Yeah Clank that reminds me *grabs shot gun***

**Clank: Uhh no hard feeling right?**

**Clink: Oh no, no hard feelings at all clank in fact let's turn off the camera for a good heart to heart conversation.**

**Clank: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALO-*shuts off***

Iris was beginning to feel stranger than usual. She was getting sick in the morning and it didn't let up she was thinking she might have some kind of disease.

"Feenie…" Iris moaned. The nausea he was feeling was unbearable. "We need to see a doctor…"

Phoenix rubbed Iris's back. She had been feeling this sickness for over a week now. He was getting deeply concerned about her well being.

"Ok Iris I'll take you" he kissed her cheek to calm her down. "You've been feeling like this for about a week right?"

Iris weakly nodded and rested her head against his shoulders.

Phoenix held her close, he had never seen Iris so weak before it looked like she was being tormented.

When they finally arrived at the doctor's office Iris only felt worse. She said her stomach was doing flips.

"Iris I know it hurts but try to bea the pain"

Iris began to tear up a bit. "I...I'll t-try to" she said griping her stomach in pain.

"Is it something you ate?"

Iris shook her head. "If that was the case I would have this pain for one day" the tears continued to flow down Iris's face. She suppressed her urge to cry however.

"What could be the problem?" Phoenix tried thinking about it. Maybe she caught some kind of disease while she was in Hawaii. They just got back about a week ago it was very possible that she might have something.

He held Iris close to him trying to comfort her more. "Feenie…it just feels so terrible…" she leaned against him resting on his chest.

"I know it does Iris" he rubbed her stomach trying to comfort her again. "OW! Feenie that hurts!" more tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Iris! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Iris toned down. "I'm sorry Feenie I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just the pain it's so unbearable" she tried to smile but she just couldn't with all the pain she was in.

"I just hope everything will be ok" Phoenix murmured to her.

After a few tense painful minutes yet what seemed like hours to Iris the doctor called the in.

"Ms and Mr. Wright" a female voice called out.

Phoenix carefully helped Iris up still in throbbing pain to the doctor's office. She sat down carefully on the bench not to hurt herself anymore then she had. Soon the doctor walked in. He had grey hair his beard was rather long and he wore a blue baseball cap.

"Hello my names is Dr. Wallstien I heard that you're experiencing some strange stomach pain?"

Iris nodded. "It just hurts so much!" she almost screamed.

"Hmm perhaps we should conduct a few test's first, HORNS!" the doctor called out.

Soon a man in a red vest, white jacket, strange bracelet, and antenna shaped hair walked in. "Yes sir?"

"I would like for you to conduct a few test on this woman. Check her blood and get a urine sample I will check her heart beat, reflexes, eyes, ears and her stomach. The man also had a heavy Russian accent.

"Yes sir!" (Obviously Apollo) said.

"So this is what you do when you're not working on a case you work part time as a doctors assistant?" Phoenix asked.

Apollo grinned. "It get's me a good amount of money besides I like working around here"

Apollo then searched around his desk for a needle. "Anyway I just need to get a small blood sample Iris hope you don't mind" he made sure the tip was clean and new.

"It's ok compared to this terrible nausea I'm feeling it's nothing" Iris got off a small grin.

Apollo inserted the needle into Iris's shoulder and took a small amount of blood. "Ok now Iris if it's not to much trouble I also need a urine sample"

"You're a natural at this stuff aren't you?" Phoenix asked.

Apollo grinned again. "Well all I did was have a little practice"

Phoenix continued his conversation until Iris came back from the bathroom.

Then Dr. Wallstien came up to Iris and checked her ears, eyes, heart beat, temperature, and throat. "Well it seems you're a very healthy woman Ms. Wright. I just need to check your stomach area, before I do however there are a few questions I want to ask first"

"Ok doctor" she still clutched her stomach in pain.

"So does your stomach hurt when it gets pressure?"

"Yes it does it hurts a lot"

"Horns are you getting this?"

"Yes sir!" Apollo replied taking notes.

"Good as I was saying when did you start feeling these pains?"

"A week ago, we just came back from Hawaii"

"Hawaii huh? Did you come in contact with any foreign foods or drinks?"

Iris pondered a minute. "Well I do remember eating some kind of fish I think it was called the Mahi Mahi? Something like that.

"Horn's that is important write it down!"

"Of course sir!" Apollo vigorously wrote the notes.

The doctor then turned to Iris again. "I'm going to press against your abdomen if the pain becomes to much to bear please do not hesitate to tell me.

"Or scream, yell, shriek any of those will work to" Phoenix chuckled to himself.

"O-ok doctor…" Iris seemed a bit reluctant to do so but had to get over it.

The doctor slowly pressed his hand against Iris's stomach.

Iris flinched at first the pain flashed in her. As more pressure was added Iris could feel as if swords were cutting her insides open.

"S-S-Stop!" she cried. The swung her hand slapping the doctors arm away.

The doctor rubbed his arm feeling a bruise form on it. "Well at least we know you have strong mussels"

Phoenix then cut in. "So Doc do you know what the problem is?"

Dr. Wallstien rubbed his chin "Well It's possible that you may have a stomach virus from the food you ate at last that's what it seems like so far. However I must look at the other research done by Horns here and validate the blood ad urine samples we'll send you back in when you're done"

Iris sat down crying waterfalls down her face worried about herself. "Feenie what if something is wrong!? What if something is terribly wrong with me!?" The more she thought the more she became worried.

Phoenix grabbed her shoulder. "Iris it doesn't matter what you have because whatever it is you'll have me to support you. I'll always be with you" he raised his ring finger, "In sickness and health"

Iris wiped her tears away. "Of course Feenie together In sickness and health" she leaned against him again as she awaited for her results to come in.

After an hour and a half of waiting Ms. And Mr. Wright were called in by Wallstien.

Iris took a deep breath. "Well Feenie let's go" she wrapped her arms around his arms he walked to the doctors office.

When they came in the doctor was very frustrated. He was frowning and constantly pinched the bridge of his nose. "Horns I cannot tell them this information you need to do it" the doctor handed Apollo the sheet of paper.

Apollo flipped through the paper until he came to one page and his spikes jolted upward.

Iris became even more nervous and worried as Apollo read through the paper.

Soon he stood up ad took a deep breath. Well Ms. Wright you're a very healthy woman not doubt and you have kept you body in excellent shape"

Iris calmed down a little after hearing that.

"Well after we compared the results of your blood and urine samples with the symptoms off the stomach virus we found something very interesting"

"Well what is it?" Phoenix asked worried more than Iris.

Apollo took a deep breath. Well we found… a…Ms. Iris you…you…you have…" Apollo just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Apollo please spare us the trouble and just tell us strait forward" Phoenix was holding Iris close to him. She was tearing up.

Apollo took one more deep breath. "I never thought that I of all people would be saying this to you Ms. Wright" Iris turned her head away starting to cry.

"I never thought that I would be the person to say…you're pregnant congratulations"

Iris turned her head back in disbelief. "Wh-what?"

Apollo smiled. "That's right what you're feeling is simply an escalated scale of the common pregnancy symptom, that nausea and morning sickness it's simply because you've gotten pregnant.

Iris wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "I can't believe it Feenie I'm pregnant did you hear?"

Phoenix was chuckling. "Yes I heard and I'm so happy! Isn't it just great!"

Iris smiled and took her Feenie's hand and rubbed it against her stomach. "To think what was causing me all this pain was just another little baby"

Apollo blushed a little and grinned. "Well you two are taking this well I was afraid that Phoenix was going to faint again"

Iris smiled. " I wasn't expecting another baby but…If I'm with Feenie I'll always treasure what he gives me" he then kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah and the best part is didn't faint…oh no…"*THUD*

**Clank: You know if it wasn't for this story I don't know how I'd survive the multiple gunshot wounds, the hanging, and the non stop Rick Rolling**

**Clink: Yeah I'm just that awesome but I'm not done with you yet…**

**Clank: Wait what are you doing with that nutcracker doll!?**

**Clink: Oh nothing just cracking some nuts!**

**Clank: I advise all people including adults to leave now before my face explodes from pain.**

**Clink: But before that I'd like to say this chapter was made for FEENRIS DAY!!!!!**


	48. Jealousy

**Clink: Well Clank is at the hospital today being treated for 8th degree burns( burns that burn your flesh 5 times more than a 3rd degree burn) Severe blood loss, he's getting a genital transplant because his old ones are…never mind just don't go looking in my basement…**

**Clank: HELP ME I'm STUCKL IN THE BASEMENT!**

**Clink: *BAM* Oh no a shot a spider better go check on him downstairs**

**Clank: CALL 9-1-*shuts off* **

**Kenneth: Also in this chapter Phoenix isn't actually talking to the babies it's more like theirs such a strong bond between father and child they can communicate through mind. Also I broke my arm in a football game earlier today it's kind of hard to type but it's manageable.**

Iris was beaming with blissful joy. She was relieved hat she didn't have any dire sickness and it was simply that she had gotten pregnant again. She was given some medication that would ease the nausea without harming the baby so she was feeling very relaxed.

"So Feenie how do you think Trucy will react to another baby coming?" she remembered when Trucy was excited to have twins.

Phoenix smiled and wondered to. "She'll probably be overjoyed I can see it now. "Daddy you got me another sibling! So you kept your promise! So…is it a girl like I asked?"

Iris giggled. "Trucy would say something like that"

"Still I wonder how Crystal and Cygnus will react. Do you think they will know what's happening?"

"Oh Feenie, they're just toddlers I doubt they would know what is happening. Of course when the baby does come out they will be curious as to what it is" she rubbed her stomach now starting to feel better than before.

Phoenix put his hand on her stomach rubbing as well. "I wonder what this one will be like"

Iris kissed him. "As long as he has some of your genes Feenie he'll be perfect" she leaned against him and closed her eyes getting drowsy.

"You must be getting tired, the baby's already gotten to you" Phoenix cuddled Iris next to him. Soon she fell asleep her gentle smile still their even as she dreamt.

Phoenix then heard mild crying from Cygnus. He gently laid Iris down and let her rest as he went to check on Cygnus.

The twins were fighting over a stuffed animal and Cygnus was fussing over it. "Cygnus, Crystal calm down, mommy is trying to sleep.

The twins looked up at their father and stopped fighting and instead they both put their hands up signaling they wanted to be picked up. "Daddy!" they both cooed to their father.

Phoenix grinned. "With charms like that how can you resist?" he then picked them both up.

They both kissed Phoenix's cheek and hugged their father. "Well I've never seen you to give me so much affection, did you to do something wrong?

The twins looked at each other for a split second before answering their father's question.

"No daddy!...where's mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping right now she's very tired"

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"Mommy had to go to the doctors that's why"

"Is she ok?"

Phoenix nodded. "She's fine in fact she actually very happy. Today she found out something very important.

Crystal began to bounce in excitement. "What is it daddy!?" The girl could hardly contain herself.

Phoenix brought the children to Iris herself still sleeping on the couch dreamily. "Well Crystal you know Cygnus is your brother"

"Yes we were born at the same time right?"

Phoenix grinned. "That's right both of you were babies at the time and you were growing inside of mommy, and when mommy went to the doctors today she found something out"

"What!? WHAT!? WHAT!!!? Crystal almost jumped out of Phoenix's arms.

"She found out that she was having another baby, now you'll have a little brother or sister to play with.

Crystal at first was silent, but then tears formed around her eyes. Cygnus however was very happy.

"I get another sibling hooray!" Cygnus cheered. "Thank you daddy!" He kissed him on his cheek before climbing down to the floor to see his mother and little bro/sis.

Crystal however was still crying. "DADDY HOW COULD YOU!?" she sobbed more.

"W-what's the matter Crystal?" Phoenix was shocked at her response.

Crystal turned her head away and angrily climbed off of her daddy. "What am I not good enough!?" Crystal cried.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell Crystal was jealous. She stomped to Iris and glared at her, even if she was asleep.

"Crystal why are you jealous of having another sibling?"

The toddler turned attention towards Phoenix. "Because I'm the youngest in the family I'm the little baby of the house, that's a title I want to keep" she glared back at Iris.

Phoenix then picked up Crystal. "So you think that this baby will replace you?" Phoenix was an only child so he wouldn't happen to know the feelings Crystal was.

Crystal cried more. "Cygnus is the oldest! I'm the youngest I like being the baby of the family!" The girl continued to cry.

Phoenix cradled Crystal trying to get her to calm down. "Crystal sweetie I'll always love you as equally as I do Cygnus and your younger sibling"

Crystal rubbed her eyes. "You promise daddy?" her eyes resembled her mothers for an instant.

"I promise my shining Crystal" he then tickled her tummy.

"O-O-ok I believe you!...but Mommy has to promise to!" The toddler had a serious look on her face.

"Of course sweetie. I'm sure out of everyone Iris would agree to it" he kissed her assuring that it was true.

Crystal smiled then hopped of to see Iris. She leaned her ear against Iris's tummy and listened.

"…Hello little brother…"

**Clink: Gah it's so hard typing a story with only one arm. Curse you broken hand!**

**Clank: Hah karma got you good!**

***Random piano lands on Clanks head***

**Clank: Yeah that's right you bugger heads I ordered two chicken burritos…*THUD***

**Clink: Please people show me some sympathy!**


	49. Dreams For The Future

**Clink: Under the request of a certain person I will not kill or hurt Clank for a few chapters and I will take him out to IHOT.**

**Clank: IHOT?**

**Clink: Yes it's a restaurant made by Platinum Skye and his two written mii's El Paso and Juarez.**

**Clank: Sounds tasty!**

Phoenix slowly awoke from bed and quietly yawned. He peeped at Iris who was still in a deep sleep. Phoenix smiled at the sight, she looked very cute sleeping and because she was pregnant she was sleeping longer and more often.

He looked out the window and saw the sun rising, he went to the blinds and closed them to ensure Iris would not awake.

He walked to his sleeping wife and kissed her, a smile drew around Iris's face as his lips pecked her cheeks.

Phoenix then got dressed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had learned to cook well from Iris and had begun to make eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good morning Feenie" she kissed his cheek and then sat down on the table.

"Well you're abnormally early this morning" Phoenix said as he set a plate of food for Iris.

Iris rubbed her eyes. "I could smell the food and that woke me up"

Phoenix giggled. "The only thing that you do more than sleep is eat, meal for two?" He put own a large plate with three of everything.

"Feenie I can't eat this all by myself!"

Phoenix shook his head. "But you're not eating this yourself remember?" He rubbed Iris stomach. "Isn't that right little guy?"

Iris blushed and smiled. "But I'm not that hungry anyway.

He rubbed her stomach again this time putting his head near it.

"…Little guy says he's starving!" Phoenix then felt Iris's stomach growl.

Iris blushed again. "It must be a boy I've never had an apatite this big with the twins before"

Phoenix chuckled and kissed Iris's cheek. "I better get you more food then" He fixed an even bigger plate and gave it to Iris.

Iris puffed her cheeks and frowned. "Feenie! You must be out if your mind if you think that I…WE can eat all this"

Phoenix frowned. "Fine then eat as much as you want and leave the rest to me"

Iris didn't respond she her eyes half open and was leaning over the table.

"Iris? Iris, can you hear me?" he snapped his fingers.

Her head slammed against the table and she fell asleep.

"Iris!" Phoenix was afraid she might have hurt herself. He picked up his wife and laid her on the couch.

"Iris are you ok?" he soothingly whispered.

Iris slowly opened her eyes and glanced towards Phoenix. She yawned and rubbed eyes. "I'm just sleepy Feenie…" she yawned again before laying back down to rest.

Phoenix sighed, sure this came with the pregnancy but sometimes it gets a little out of hand.

He brought her food in case she woke up again. Then he looked over at iris was tearing up and clutching her stomach in pain.

She managed to mutter a few words.

"Feenie…he's…he's…"she fell silent after that.

"Iris! Iris what's wrong!?" he held Iris up and tried to wake her up but she seemed to be in a trance.

"Feenie take me…to the…labor room…"

Phoenix was shocked completely by that statement. The baby was only 3 weeks developed and he's coming out!?

"Iris please tell me you're joking!" Phoenix had never been more scared in his life.

"Feenie I'm pushing…as hard…as I…can…" although still a whisper it sounded like an angry tone.

Phoenix almost fainted but caught himself. He had to get his wife to the hospital. He slowly picked her up making sure not to drop her.

Iris smiled and moved her arms as if she was holding something. "Oh he's such a handsome boy… Feenie look…"

"What!? But I thought you were just having the baby!" Phoenix scratched his head seeing no baby

"He has your eyes Feenie isn't he just adorable?"

Phoenix was mixed with confusion, stress, and well more confusion.

Iris slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed them and smiled. "Oh Feenie…I just had a dream that we had a son…he was so handsome he had your eyes, you spiky hair, and he had the cutest smile…" she dreamily sighed.

Phoenix frowned. "Iris you know you were talking in your sleep and I thought you were actually in labor…" he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Iris giggled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Feenie" she kissed his cheek to please him. "But he was a cute baby"

Phoenix grinned. "Well…did he really look like me?"

Iris giggled Phoenix's enjoyment. "Yes he looked like my handsome Feenie" she kissed him passionately.

"Hmm…maybe we should have children more often…" he embraced the kiss.

"Hmm…maybe we should…" Iris deviously grinned as she pressed against his lips.

**Clank: Thanks for taking me out to IHOT! Funny my tortilla has the word Juarez on it in a strange blue sauce how nice!**

**Clink: Uh, Clank I wouldn't eat that if I were you**

**Clank: But you're not me so I don't care. *Chomps* Mmm… yummy. Hey Clink who are you calling?**

**Clank: Poison control they said they'll get here in five minutes about the time the poison sets in.**


	50. Voices

**Clink: …**

**Clank: …got anything to say clink?"**

**Clink: …**

**Clank: …I think he's still upset about the wedding (he got stood up at his secret wedding…and yelled at by his father)**

**Clink: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOOD AT PIANO PAYING DAD I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THE PIANO!**

**Clank: Yup he's lost it. Read while I call 9-1-1**

Rain, Iris could not exactly why she found the pitter patter of water against the window so calming. Not only to her but Cygnus and Crystal found it very soothing.

Iris sat near the window, rocking Crystal to sleep. She was slightly gripping to Iris as she began to drift to the dreamland. The rain tattered down while the moon light the night.

Crystal rested her head against Iris's stomach and yawned. "_Good night little brother"_ she smiled before resting with her expecting little brother.

Iris cradled her asleep as she dreamt.

"So…is our little Crystal asleep?" Phoenix whispered as he walked in.

"Yes" Iris looked into Crystal peaceful face. "She's sleeping with her little brother"

Phoenix raised his eyebrow. "How would she know if we were having a son or daughter?"

Iris giggled ad glanced at Crystal. "She's must want a little brother. She's always calling to him, it's cute don't you think?"

Phoenix nuzzled Iris and looked at his sleeping angel. "She looks like her mother so anything she does is cute." He kissed Iris's cheek and then rubbed Iris's stomach. "You're having a ball in their aren't you?"

"_...Hehe…it's warm here…"_

Iris and Phoenix looked at each other. "Uh…hello?" Phoenix muttered to Iris's stomach.

"…HI DADDY!" a cheerful voice bellowed.

"Uh…are you….the baby?"

"What's a baybe? I'm just happy! It's so warm and roomy here! Mommy is very comfortable and Cwystal is so nice to me!"

"Crystal?" Iris asked.

"Yeah Crystal says she'll always be there for me! I can't wait to see her she sounds so nice!"

"Sounds like you're very happy…so just wondering are you a boy or girl?" Iris asked.

"Boy…Girl? I don't know what that is? But…what does a boy or girl have?" the enthused baby asked.

Both Iris and Phoenix blushed. "Well…boy's…girls… they have…it's…you…"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!? WHAT DO BOYS HAVE WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!?" the baby was getting impatient.

"Ok boys have a…" Phoenix whispered the answer.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH so boys have a pe-

"Don't say it out loud!" Phoenix mentioned. "*ahem* S-so do you have one?"

"Let me check…………eh…what does one look like, can you show me!?" the baby asked.

Phoenix looked at Iris. "Well if your mother agrees…" Phoenix glanced at Iris.

"WHAAAAAAT!? Are you crazy!? Not only he a baby but you think you can just-just-just…Iris sighed. "Just be reasonable Feenie"

Phoenix chuckled. "He asked, is it my fault?"

Iris pouted. "Don't joke around with me I could go ballistic in anyone moment!"

Phoenix didn't want to remember how Iris quickly get's annoyed. Last time she got pregnant she practically killed him. He got slapped, kicked, gagged, many uncut things he'd rather not talk about.

"Hehe…Daddy sounds like a funny guy"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Sometimes he's too funny"

"Too funny!? How can anyone be too funny!?" the baby giggled.

Phoenix smiled. "I think I'm going to like this baby a lot. He's like his father."

"Hehe thanks daddy. I can't wait to see you!"

Phoenix put his hand on Iris's stomach. "Well you're still growing inside mommy so it will be awhile. Don't worry you'll see me soon."

"…I can't wait…good night daddy."

"Good night…son" stroked her stomach one more time.

Phoenix was glowing. "He sounds like he'll be a great addition to the family."

Iris kissed Phoenix. "He sounds like you Feenie back in college full of life and happiness."

Phoenix blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Heh I was a bit naïve back then."

Iris giggled. "Naïve but it made you cute…cutie…cupid…" Iris seemed to be making a playful game out of the word cute. Phoenix began to laugh a little from it.

"Oh come on I'm not that cute" Phoenix felt redder with each cute word.

"No I was thinking of a name for the baby, I just imagine him s being the cutest little thing. So I was thinking of a name with the word Cute inside.

"Cute…cute…cute…cuuuuute…Kute…how does Kute sound?" Phoenix asked.

"Kute…it sounds very kute" Iris giggled.

"Kute Wright, it sounds perfect!" Phoenix smiled.

Iris yawned and leaned against Phoenix. "Little Kute Wright. He will be as cute and handsome as his father" she kissed him again.

Phoenix could imagine it now…Crystal, Cygnus, and Kute Wright the next generation of the Wrights.

"Iris I have one question to ask you."

Iris sweetly looked at him. "Yes?"

"What do you expect the children to be like?"

Iris looked out the rainy window and thought for a few seconds. "Feenie I want them to be whatever they want to be. I want them to do what they think is right…like you did when you chose to become a lawyer.

Phoenix smiled. "I was expecting a answer like that. Whatever they grow up to be I'll be proud of them."

"Me to Feenie me to."

**Clank: Well Clink's busy doing mental time.**

**Clink: Happy Place…Place…Place…Happy Place…Place…Place…**

**Clank: No worries he'll be good…in about seven days…Also Iris is…**

**6 WEEKS PREGNANT!**


	51. Fear and Comfort

**Clink: Don't worry everyone I'm ok! Just needed time in my Happy Place…Place…Place…Place…Gah I got to stop doing that!**

**Clank: Don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright. Now on with the story!**

* * *

It had been an issure that concerned Iris for awhile. She always thought about it since he meet Phoenix again. She never got the chance to talk about it and she constantly get's distracted by other things. Pregnancy, the children, her job, more things always came in her mind.

But not today, today she was going to talk to her Feenie about without any distractions.

She got her chance when Phoenix was watching sports on the television. Iris took a deep breath before walking to him. She sat next to him on the couch and leaned on him.

"Feenie there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Her face was serious.

Phoenix turned off the television and faced Iris, he could tell when she really wanted to talk. "Yes Iris?"

"Feenie will you be honest with me?"

Phoenix smiled. "Of course I will. Why is something bothering you?"

Iris's eyes shifted but then looked back at him. "What's stopping you from becoming a lawyer? You were proven innocent by Apollo for forgery. I just wonder why you didn't go back to being a lawyer.

Phoenix flinched a bit at the question and sighed. "…I don't know really. It just feels strange…"

Iris frowned. "But you loved to defend people, you loved to prove your clients innocent…think about Feenie if it wasn't for you…we wouldn't be together."

Phoenix looked down. "Being a defense attorney wasn't exactly a well paying job. I have to make sure I'm making some form of money to keep us supported."

Iris could tell he was hiding something. "But Feenie you've got to be honest being a defense attorney you were able to support yourself, Maya, and Pearl. Feenie…I can tell there is another reason you don't want to be an attorney. Please tell me."

Phoenix glanced at Iris and sighed again but ths time he locked his eyes with Iris's.

"I'm just afraid…"

Iris rubbed Phoenix's back. "Afraid of what?"

Phoenix grew silent. "I'm afraid of what would happen to us…to you…" He began to tear up.

"Feenie…are you afraid that things will be different?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No...I remember…all the things that happened when I was a defense attorney. One that I can't ever forget is when Maya was kidnapped and almost killed." Phoenix covered his mouth and more tears began to flow down his face.

"It was terrible enough to know that Maya was in danger…but I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened to you…I just don't want to risk anything happening to you."

Iris never would have thought Phoenix was this concerned for her. "Oh Feenie…you don't have to be worried for me."

"I…I just can't risk it I don't want anything to happen to you. What if something happens…don't you remember when you were trapped in icy cave…what if something worse happens?"

"Feenie…please don't worry about me. I want you to be happy." Iris smiled. "If you worry to much for me then you'll never find your own happiness." She kissed him on his lips.

Phoenix smiled slightly. "Still…it will be a bit strange going to court after so long…"

Iris giggled. "I'll always support you Feenie, that's all you need." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Phoenix grinned. "So will you be my co-council?"

Iris gawked in surprise. "I…I would love to…but I've got to babysit remember?"

Phoenix smiled and thought about it. "I suppose I could try the bar exam again. But…" he pulled Iris into a kiss.

"If anything happens because of me…I'll never go back again." He held her close.

"Feenie…you're still scared aren't you?" Iris could still see it in his eyes. His tears were still flowing down. She leaned closer to him and gently held his face.

"Feenie…you don't have to be scared, I know you're not scared. You weren't scared when you saved countless lives, the Feenie I love…he was never scared of something like this…why?" She leaned to kiss Phoenix's lips.

"Because my Feenie always looked for the truth, no matter how bleak the future looked, how hard it was, and he would always look for the truth especially if he was scared. My Feenie knew that when he was scared it was because he was closest to the truth. Like the night…it's the darkest until the sunrise."

Phoenix was at a loss of words. "I…I…I never thought like that." Phoenix was glowing. His tears stopped steaming and he wiped his face.

"You're not scared now are you?" Iris asked.

Phoenix smiled. "I've never been more relaxed in my life…" he kissed her forehead. "I feel better now…a lot better."

Iris gleefully smiled feeling as if she lifted a burden of both of their shoulders. "It's good we talked about this." She rested next to him and gazed at him

He gazed back they didn't need to talk. They didn't need to talk anymore at all.

* * *

**Clink: Wook Wook! Phoenix is no longer a HOBO! *throws hobo hat in the air***

**Clank: Yeah it's great but…he still needs to pass the bar exam but hey he'll make it!**

**Clink: Lets celebrate drinks on me!**

**Clank: ok whoever gets drunk first isn't the designated driver.**


	52. Change Of Heart

**Clink:Zzzz…ZZzzzz…Zzzzz **

**Clank:Zzzz…ZZzzz….ZZZZZzzzz*SNORE*…ZZzzzz**

**BRIIING BRIING BRIING!**

***Clank karate chops alarm in half.***

**Clank: *yawn* ok Clink get up it's time for us to get writing again our fall hibernation is over.**

**Clink: *grumble* just one more week…**

**Clank: No the fans (if any) have waited long enough so get off you lazy computerized butt.**

* * *

Phoenix walked back home disturbed and unsettled. His Latest case had ended although sometimes he wished that the outcome was softer than it normally was. As usual everyone in the courtroom was crazy. His client was witch doctor that spoke in engrish not English. His sister was a woman crazed on wealth to the point of killing his fiancé at his own wedding with a poison lipstick just to get his vast wealth.

The worst part of it all was that her husband worked his heart and soul out to please her, and then in the flash of a few seconds he was poisoned to death.

It had been years since Phoenix had actually defended someone. When he aided Apollo in his first trial and finally getting Kristoph guilty it felt like any average case.

But when he found out that a woman killed his husband, it just felt…inhuman. He was beginning to have second thoughts about continuing his career as a lawyer. For some reason he just began to find murder more and more disturbing. Especially now that he was the one that had to find the murderer.

Phoenix sighed as he opened the door to his house where he was greeted by his optimistic son.

"Daddy!" the young boy teetered to his father and lifted his arms wanting to be held.

"Hey, you sure are happy today aren't you?" Phoenix felt a bit more gleeful when he saw his son chipper as ever. Maybe he was still gleeful about his younger brother coming.

In the kitchen he could hear some crying and screaming. Most likely Cygnus's younger sister Crystal.

Phoenix walked into the kitchen while following the sound of crying accompanied with the lingering scent of spaghetti sauce.

Crystal was crying a waterfall and what looked like punching her mother's leg. "I WAAAAN ICCCE CREEAM she wailed.

Iris bent down to her level with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Sweetie, you can have ice cream after you eat dinner. But if you want I can give you a little piece of candy." She smiled sweetly at her hoping her expression would change.

"NO! I WAAAAAN ICE CREEAAM!" she wailed even louder this time.

Iris's sweet nature quickly diminished. She slammed the spoon in her hand and frowned at Crystal. "If you don't behave you won't get any food at all!"

Crystal immediately stopped crying, intimidated by her mother's sudden change in mood. She stood their looking down sadly.

"O-O-…Ok" she sniffled a bit and a tear ran down her cheek.

Iris suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry sweetums; I didn't mean to make you cry. Mommy is just feeling a little different since she's having a little boy." It was true at 7 weeks Iris was staring to have her moods swings. Something that Phoenix was sure to keep watch on.

Crystal wiped of the rest of her tears and hugged her mommy before leaving the room.

Phoenix entered the kitchen next. "So what was that about?"

Iris sighed. "It was just another mood swing, sometimes it's just a little too much." she shifted her gaze upon Phoenix's face. He eyes drooped down and his head was turned slightly away from her face.

"Feenie, did something happen at work?"

She hit him dead center, it was fairly obvious to her as to his state of sadness. "It was just the same, another murderer brought to justice." He grinned as he said that phrase.

Iris still sensed Phoenix's uneased state. However Phoenix was being stubborn so she approached it in a different way. "So what happened?"

Phoenix winced, "I-It was a little weird, my client was…a witch doctor and…" he looked down again. "The victim..." he frowned slightly.

"Feenie, was this trial…_disturbing_ for you?" she walked closer and held him close trying to ease his anxiety.

Phoenix gave a long sigh.

"A little, the victim poured out his heart and soul out for his fiancé and in the end she killed him for his money."

Iris was awe struck. She some people killed to protect them, selfish but it made sense. Then their were killers who killed because other people got in their way. Again selfish but reasonable. Some were accidents, completely understandable. But killing your fiancé for money is simply inhuman.

"I'm sorry the trial didn't turn out the way you wanted to,"

Phoenix again sighed. "Iris…I'm not sure I want to do this anymore…"

"W-What!? Why not!?"

Those were the words Phoenix didn't want to hear. "I just…I just don't think I'm fit or this anymore. Emotionally ready at least."

"But you helped Apollo with his cases why are you suddenly upset now?" Iris pursued the subject.

Phoenix grew silent. "………….I'm afraid,"

Iris herself then grew quiet. "Are you still afraid that our family might get hurt?"

"Not only that…but…I'm afraid that it will change me."

Iris found herself pondering what he said. "Change you? How?"

Phoenix starred out the window. "Well if word gets out that I'm back defending people again I'll be getting cases left and right. Some are simple and can be finished in a day but others take up to 3 days. 3 days without being able to come home and seeing your adorable face."

Iris blushed at that comment. "But Feenie it's not like you have to take every trial that comes to you."

"True…but that's not the worst part."

"Then what is the worst part?"

Phoenix fell silent again he looked up at the ceiling. "The prosecutors…" he murmured.

"The prosecutors?" Iris asked.

"They've become more ruthless, more savage, they'll do anything and I mean anything to get their verdict. In just makes me sick that I have to work around them."

Iris turned her head towards a window. "Feenie, I tried to convince you to go back…but if you feel stressed out to the point that its not worth doing…" she turned back. I'll support you either way."

Phoenix grunted. "…I need time to thinik Iris that's all." He sighed once more before heading out of the kitchen, unsure of what he was going to do with his work.

**Clink: First I want to say this a bit of practice at an angst chapter.**

**Clank: I must say YOU SUCK!**

**Clink: For once clank I agree with you I'm not to good with angst chapters I'm more of a comedic guy.**

**Clink Let the reviewers decide. (Choose he sucks) ;)**


	53. Insperation

Clink: I'm so sleepy…zzz…zzz…zzz

Clank: *Slap* wake-up!

Clink: I hate you Clank, more than I hate the people who are obsessed with vampires.

Clank:…Oh…if that's the case I suggest you run because the vampire fan girls are grabbing spears…

Clink:…oh S*^%

Clank: Well we will be back after Clink is safe…*grabs pitch fork* Stay back from my alter ego!

Phoenix sighed as he stared out his window. His last few cases had been a bit more brutal than usual for him. Lately all of the murder victims had been children. Phoenix being a father and having his 3rd child along the way couldn't not be more serious and demanding for the truth. Some of his clients acted shaky, to the point in which he wanted to either one scream at his client and demand a strait answer or just to not their cases. His latest case involved a 4 year old girl who was murdered in her apartment by accident. What happened was his client was having a fight with his neighbor in the hall way and by mistake his neighbor shot through the door and killed the child.

He looked out the window into the foggy sky. It looked as if it was going to rain soon. Much like the scenery outside Phoenix was at battle with himself. Confused, he loved to defend to protect the innocent but at the same time he didn't like having to possibly defend the guilty.

He heard a creek in his door and turned to see Iris slowly walking into his room. "Hello Feenie" she smiled as she gently walked into the room. "Doing work?" she asked him looking at the pile of papers stacked on his desk.

Phoenix shook his head. "No, just thinking." He said continuing to look out the window.

Iris looked out the window with him. "It's been hard hasn't it?" Iris asked. She laid her soft hand on Phoenix's rugged shoulder.

Phoenix didn't know how in the world Iris read him so easily but figured he might as well answer. "Yes, it has been…the children…" he muttered under his breath.

Iris's hand began to stroke his back slowly trying to ease his pain. "Feenie…I wanted you to be happy, but it seems all I did was cause pain to you…"

Phoenix suddenly felt unbearably guilty and stuttered to apologize. "N-No Iris it's not your fault! It's just the cases…that's all…"

Iris sighed. "I still feel as if some of this is my fault… probably because were having our 3rd child soon and you recent victims are children."

Phoenix blushed and thought to himself. _"Well that's partly my fault as well" _he then diverted his attention to Iris's stomach which had swollen since two ago. "Speaking of child I wonder how little Kute is doing." He brought his head to Iris's stomach. "How are you doing in their?"

"…….zzz….zzz….zzz…huh what?"

Iris giggled. Sounds like he's sleeping."

"…*YAAAAWN*…sorry I'm just a little tiered from a big meal that's all….*YAAWN*…So how is yooooooour day?" Kute asked curiously.

"*sigh* not very well Kute…" phoenix sounding depressed.

"How coooome?" he asked.

"It's nothing you should be hearing at this age Kute, lets just say daddy is having some bad days." Phoenix tried to make it sound innocent.

"A bad day? Is daddy sad?" Kute asked again with his unlimited questions.

"Yes, daddy is sad…but daddy will get better." Phoenix gently touched Iris's stomach.

"Hehee that tickles!...but daddy shouldn't be sad, because mommy told me that daddy always found a way to make things better. No matter how bad things got. So if daddy is getting sad because of a little bad day…" Kute seemed reluctant to continue.

"Then you aren't my daddy…" he then clammed himself up.

Phoenix was awestruck by his child words. However he did speak the truth, Phoenix always was able to make things better no matter how difficult. He remembered when Maya was kidnapped and no matter how scared and worried he got he fought on until he knew he had one, for the great truth. Simply put he had to buck up, like he had when he was younger.

Phoenix smiled. "Thank you Kute." He kissed Iris's belly.

"I love you to daddy."

Iris smiled as well and gleamed in Phoenix's face. "I've never seen you smile like that since you were in college. It's really cute." Iris kissed Phoenix's cheek and held his hands. "So…you decided?"

Phoenix's smile grew bigger after hearing that. "I think I understand now Iris. I think I just lost my faith, my luster, my courage." Phoenix glanced at Iris's stomach again.

"Maybe that's something Kute got from me. Something he gave back to me too,"

Iris's eyes glimmered, she never saw Phoenix so…passionate. "I'm glad to know that you're back on your feet Feenie."

Phoenix smiled; he knew that he was ready now…all it took was a little inspiration.

Phoenix then got up and stretched himself. "It's good to know Kute will have something for you but he's definitely inherited a few things from you."

Iris grinned. "Like what?"

"I can already tell he's got your caring attitude and he sounds gleeful. However theirs one thing that I can see from both of you that's pretty obvious."

Iris tilted her head. "What's that?"

Phoenix laughed lowly. "You both have a big appetite." He then fled the room laughing like an idiot.

Iris quickly flustered chased after him. "Feenie! Get back here!"

Clink: Lol I found that last joke funny

Clank: Clink: have you not realized were hanging upside down over a pot of boiling oil.

Clink: Nope I'm completely oblivious as long as I have the power of the internet.

Vampire Fan Judge: Oh if that's the case Clink3k1 YOU LOSE THE INTERNET! *SLAM*

Clink: NOOOOOOOOooooooo! ………..Clank I suggest you close you eyes unless you want your eyes to be covered in blood.

Clank: *Covers Eyes*

*Random screams and blood splattering can be heard.

Clank: I suggest we go to a break before we traumatize our readers.


	54. Expecting Visitors

**Clink: Well Clank we need to get back to work after a long winter break and hiatus (I don't know what that means but all the other pro writers use it.)**

**Clank: I could care less about the people I want to go back to sleep**

***random portal and clink and clank jump out of it.***

**Clink: Who the heck r u?**

**Clink2: We r fr0m th3 futur3 y0u must l1st3n t0 m3**

**Clank: ok what is up with your speech is all letters and numbers**

***clank2 whacks clank with a mallet***

**Clink: Hey no one hit's Clank like that only m-* Clink get's malleted***

**Clink2: N0w t0 c0nt1nu3 th3 0p3r4t1on…R3AD TH3 ST0RY**

Phoenix was busy examining some evidence at a crime scene. A man apparently had left his cell phone at the crime scene and it had a name and information on it. "Perhaps I should be happy that criminals are becoming more and more stupid lately," Phoenix laughed to himself. He then moved himself to another area of the crime scene.

As he bent down to examine the chalk outline he accidentally whacked his head against another person who was bending down. "YARGH!" Phoenix clenched his head. "Yow! Watch where you're going pal!" Phoenix opened his eye in realization. "_Only one guy I know talks like that"_

"Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked then noticing the green coat and scruffy hair. Like wise the man turned revealing a scruffy chin, hair, and the green coat. "Phoenix?" The spikes of phoenix's head clearly gave it out and gumshoe quickly smiled. "Well, hey pal! I haven't seen you since the wedding!" Gumeshoe quickly gave Phoenix a high five.

"Yeah…wait…do you mean our wedding or…didn't you and Maggey have a wedding earlier this year?" Phoenix asked.

"You don't remember!? You passed out during the wedding because you got sick pal" Gumshoe scratched his back.

"Ah yeah, I think I remember…um…did I by any chance throw up on your suit?" Phoenix felt a bit silly for asking a question like that. "I think it's because I had to much to drink the night before…"

"I'm surprised that you could remember the most embarrassing part of the wedding. But we both had them in our weddings huh pal?" he laughed. Then he acted as if he remembered something and his eye's opened. "Eh…hey pal…have you and Iris ever…_had it done_?" he turned light crimson.

Phoenix himself blushed. "I suppose Edgeworth never told you yet huh?" Phoenix brushed his hand through his hair.

"Told me what!? What did something happen between you too!?" Gumshoe was frantically asking questions.

Phoenix was trying to get him to calm down. "No, nothing happened…well hehe, something did happen and we got twins in the end."

"Twins!? Hehe pal I never would have thought you could stick it that de-"

"Hey! Thiers no need to talk like that!" Phoenix looked slightly flustered. "Ah anyway I'm also expecting my 3rd and hope fully my last child.

"So you're expecting a child? Uh…Pal can I ask you a favor?" Gumshoe looked meekly at him.

"Sure what is it that, I owe you after the ton's of things you've done for me." Phoenix smiled at him.

Gumshoe then turned slightly red and opened his mouth. "Well ah we, me and Maggey were…sort of, We want- we are eh-" Gumshoes woods were twisted and mixed. "Come on take your time it'll come to you," Phoenix said.

Gumshoe sighed. "Ok…me and Maggey…are expecting a baby…a-"

"Ahaha well congratulations Gumshoe, I can already see yourself as a nice father. Hehe you must have gone all the way to the bac-"

"Oh Woah Woah hey pal no need to get like that. Anyway…since you've already have gone though this I was hoping that me and Maggey could talk to you about it?" Gumshoe smiled sheepishly awaiting Phoenix's reply.

"Like you want us to talk about what to expect?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe looked down and bushed. "Well Pal you see, I've never dealt with children much now taking on a baby just seems new to me. That and Maggey yelled at me, the first time ever in our marriage. I don't know if it's me or if it's just coming with the pregnancy."

Phoenix shrugged and looked a Gumshoe. "Well I suppose if my wife is ok with it then it wouldn't hurt. What day would be good or you?"

Gumshoes eyes gleamed. "Oh thank you Pal! You such a good person. Um…could we meet at your house this Thursday(3 days) Hopefully the case will be over by then." Gumshoe's smile was growing with each second.

"Ok then this Thursday it is, anyway how far is Maggey in the pregnancy?"

"I think two months ago, but her belly only got a bit bigger. Hehe I'm not really sure what I'm going to name him either or her if it's a girl."

Phoenix laughed. "Don't worry Gumshoe fatherhood will come naturally so don't worry."

_3 day's latter…_

"Daddy! Daddy! CRYSTAL Won't give back my toy!" Cygnus whimpered and tugged Phoenix's blue pants.

Phoenix knelt down to Cygnus's height. "It's ok I'll talk to Crystal later ad I'll get back your toy ok? Right now daddy is having a guest over so act nice with your sister."

Cygnus tilted his head in confusion. "A guest?"

"Yes, you know how mommy is having little Kute right?"

Cygnus nodded and smiled. "Is our guest a baby?" his eyes gleamed at the tought of another baby in the household.

"Well sort of, our guest are a soon to be mommy and daddy. They want to know what to expect."

"Oh…" Cygnus still looked confused but it made him look cute."

Iris then walked into the room and picked up Cygnus from the floor. "C'mon big boy it's time for bed." Iris gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't wana go to sleep! I wana see the guest!" he pouted.

Iris looked at him awkwardly. "Guests?...Oh you mean the Gumshoes, well…" Iris thougt.

Phoenix then cut in hugging Iris from behind. "Oh come on Iris don't you think Cygnus would make a great example of what to expect?"

Iris giggled. "Maybe, but he's only a year old. I think this would be more of an example of what to expect in the future. But I think Cygnus would help with explaining."

Speaking of children… how's little Kute doing?" Phoenix brought his head to Iris's swelling stomach. His hands also placed gently on the area. "Hey Kute how're you doing is mommy over feeding you?" Phoenix felt a slight thump on the top f is head followed by Iris giving a slight grunt.

"I'm doing fine, although I think I'm growing hands…or are these feet…or are they fins…" Kute starting to sound naïve and foolish but it made him sound cute. "But mommy is feeding me very well but I can never taste anything…"

Phoenix laughed. "Well we're having some friends coming over, you see they're having babies just like mommy is and they want some advice so act good in their ok?"

Phoenix felt a slight kick. "Ok daddy I will."

Phoenix smiled. "I can imagine him being a great son."

Cygnus frowned.

"You to Cygnus." Phoenix ruffled his spiky hair and then head the door bell go off. *DING-DONG*

Phoenix then walked over to the door slightly excited and curious to see how Maggey has grown since they last meet. He uickly opened the door.

"Hello Maggey, hello Gumshoe!" Phoenix cheerfully greeted. His eyes widened when he saw Maggey, she had her glasses removed revealing her stunning brown eyes. That complemented by her short silky hair. Of course that as all followed by the slightly enlarged stomach. However despite all these differences she still ad one little kink she held on to. Her salute.

She saluted herself in front of Phoenix and smiled. "Hello Phoenix! It's nice to see you again." She gleamed.

Phoenix laughed a little, Maggey's optimistic charm didn't seem to change since they last meet. "Well you've been doing good since the wedding as I can clearly see." Phoenix's eyes wandered down to Maggeys stomach which seemed to be slightly bulging.

Maggey smiled when she saw Phoenix's eyes drifting. "Hee hee…yes we've got a bun in the oven, that's why we came over remember?

Phoenix simply replied by smiling and showing both Maggey and Gumshoe in.

Iris was already sitting a chair rocking Crystal to sleep and Cygnus was tugging on her leg giving Iris a puppy dog eyed look. After hearing Maggey and Gumshoe the twins turned their heads towards them.

"AWWW they look sooo cuuute~ Maggey cooed with her sparkling eyes. She knelled towards them smiling gently. Cygnus kind of just stared at her but soon smiled and giggled a little. Crystal however didn't even look at her and just began o fall asleep.

Iris giggled. "I think he likes you,"

Cygnus's smile seemed to be growing each second. "I think he does like me," Maggey tapped his nose.

"AHC-PWEEUEE!" Cygnus sneezed blowing snot all over Maggeys face.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! Cygnus cover your mouth! Here let me get a tissue!" Iris slowly stood up and then walked up and gave Maggey a tissue.

"It's ok I tend to have bad luck it's not his fault." She wiped her face and then took a seat along with Gumeshoe. "So, should we begin?"

Phoenix then sat comfortably next to Iris with Cygnus on his lap. "Ok where do we start…" Phoenix thought. "I suppose we should start about how to deal with the pregnancy symptoms."

Gumshoe's head tilted. "Symptoms?" he then scratched his head a few times. "Oh you mean how she get's really sick during the day."

"Yeah that's called morning sickness."

Maggey gently clenched her stomach. "Iris…how long did you have morning sickness with the twins?"

Iris groaned. "When I was pregnant with them it seemed like the sickness would never stop. But it finally became less severe when I was around 10 weeks pregnant."

Maggey moaned herself. "10 weeks? I don't think I could handle 10 weeks…"

"B-B-but it's different for different women. Maybe it'll be less maybe more..." she tried to sound as soft as possible.

Cygnus began to squirm out of Phoenix's hands and jumped off his lap. He then sat down comfortable leaning against Phoenix's legs.

"Speaking of which how long are you in the pregnancy Maggey?"

She put her finger to her lip. "I think… 3 maybe 4 weeks pregnant."

After hearing that Cygnus's hair began to twitch strangely. Much like a radar that was pointing towards Maggeys stomach. He began to crawl towards Maggey and put his hands up as if he wanted to be held.

"Aww, do you mind?" Maggey asked.

"Sure, I've never seen Cygnus so affection though."

When picked up Cygnus rested his head on Maggey's stomach his ear like a sonar searching for a signal. Soon his eyes widened.

"Hello…hello…hello little girl" he seemed to be talking to something.

Everyone soon stared at the whispering baby. "Is he alright?" Maggey asked.

"_Do you think he's hearing something?"_ Phoenix asked Iris quietly.

Iris shrugged. "_He's only heard Kute's voice before. Unless… he's hearing their baby…"_

"Is your baby alright? He's like in some kind of trance." Gumeshoe looked at Cygnus.

Phoenix put his hand behind his back. "He does that sometimes, he listens to babies voices." Phoenix looked somewhat serious.

"Listens to babies voices?" Maggey asked. She tilted her head looking perplexed at the idea.

"Yes when I hold him on my lap he tends to listen to Kute's voice. Of course I think it's strange but I also think it's kind of a nurturing brotherly love towards babies."

"Wow that's kind of amazing, but it's a bit farfetched don't you think?" Gumshoe and Maggey both asked.

Phoenix and Iris looked at each other and then looked at Cygnus who seemed to be falling asleep in Maggeys arms. "Maybe it is far fetched, but" Phoenix gently smiled. "I think that's it helps to build a family."

With that everyone fell silent and simply smiled while they gazed at Cygnus who silently chanted small words while listening to a little girl.

Clink (muffled): HMMhhmhm HMHMhmhmm (can I at least say something to my readers?)

Clink from the future aka ClinkF: I Supp0s3 I c0uld a110w 1t

Clink: Ok before you guys bash me I know that a 4 week old baby probably doesn't have the capacity to think BUT IT'S THE STORY! I JUSt WANTED SOME (muffled) HMHhHMHMHM

Clank(muffled): HmmhHMhMHhMMH (It's no use Clink we're going to be sold off the internet for another crappy author to use…)

ClankF: Y3s y0u wi11 s0 g3t us3 t0 1t

Clink: (HMMM Hmmh Hhmhhm hmhmhmmhmhm) [wait I have an idea…]


	55. Return

Clink: Wow…..it has been whaat? A year?

Clank: Yeah it has I wonder whats for Dinner…

Clink: Well people I'm sorry for making you wait a year long for me to write again, I considerd it and I suppose I'll continue Love and Laugh so long as people want it to. I have a lot to go through so please don't badger me too much about updates.

Clank: Besides working on 3 stories at once can be annoying ya know.

Clink: But that aside sit back relax and be happy I'm back, and since were on the topic of being back…this chapter will have something like that.

Clank: Also because I haven't written this story in some time I might have a loss of quality but don't be worried it's still me only a bit older.

* * *

Phoenix had constantly been feeling as if something was missing in his life. At least ever since he flew in from Hawaii he did. Maybe he missed the sandy beaches, the crisp cool breeze, or maybe just wanted more good Hawaiian food. Either way he felt a gap in his heart and needed to talk to someone about it.

Phoenix was walking down to his room when he spotted Apollo. "Hey Apollo, I need to ask you a question."

"Yeah what is it Mr. Wright?" Apollo replied.

"Is it just me or does it seem like the house is missing something?" phoenix rubbed his bristled chin and looked up trying to think of what could be missing.

Apollo shrugged. "Well you did take Cygnus and Crystal to daycare maybe you just miss the sound of them." Now I need to get back to work ad I need to prepare for my date tonight with Ema." Apollo then walked off.

Phoenix still wasn't convinced and had to ask another question. Just curious ever since we came back from Hawaii, do you think anything has changed?

"You mean besides Iris expecting another baby?" Apollo smirked.

Phoenix sighed. "Yes aside from that, anything that y'now just caught your eye."

Apollo's eyes wandered around the room which was surprisingly clean over the past 2 weeks. "Well the rooms are much cleaner, no food or trash really anywhere, it kind of makes the place seem…more sanitary. Not that you're not sanitary Mr. Wright." Apollo joked.

Phoeniz looked around; yeah this place is a lot cleaner…kind of makes you wonder if it ever was dirtier at all…" He then shrugged off the feeling and then sat back down on the couch to watch some TV.

His arm them on its own moved, making a hand like it was offering something in the chair next to him. Phoenix was confused as to why he did this then his eyes widened when he realized. "Where's Pa!"

Phoenix fumbled in his pocket to find his phone and quickly called his father.

"Hello?" Phoenix recognized the voice.

"Hey dad where are you!" Phoenix frantically asked.

"Phoenix! Uhh…well this was unexpected…." He sounded a bit nervous.

"What do you mean unexpected! You think I wouldn't' notice my own father missing!"

"Well you didn't notice me for a god few months, I decided to extend my stay here in Hawaii." Al said. "Besides, the place is much cleaner with me gone right?"

Phoenix scratched his hair feeling somewhat defeated. "Well yeah the place is a lot cleaner…"

"Then you don't mind if I stay here a few more weeks then do you?"

Phoenix sighed. It wasn't the same with him gone. "I miss you dad, and I haven't really gotten to know you much besides the fact that you're kinda a weirdo. Plus when you're gone who else is going to sit next to me and eat potato chips?"

"Uhh…what about that other guy…Apollo?"

"Well, Apollo's kinda worthless when it comes to talking to people."

Apollo popped his head out. "I heard that!"

"I don't care!" Phoenix hen went back to his phone. "The point isn't about you eing gone makes our lives easier, it's just I want the time to get to know you, plus the house has been feeling strange without you, well that or Apollo in love kinda makes the house feel…ugh."

The phone was silent for a few seconds. "I suppose I could cut my trip early, besides my son is more important than…well no I think Hawaii has more to offer but you're just funny to be around." He laughed a little before hanging up.

Iris then walked into the room smiling. "I see you finally caught on."

"Wait….you knew the whole time and didn't tell me! Why!"

Iris giggled and put her hands on her cheeks. "I've never really had the chance to be with my father…I suppose I just wanted you to know how it felt. But…you could still tell that your life still had a hole in it without him." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I suppose it's just easier for you to notice than me."

Phoenix blushed at all the sudden praise. "Gee thanks Iris."

Apollo then sticks his head out again. "And you say I'm the love sick one." He then checks his tie before heading off.

When Apollo left phoenix grew a large grin and gently wrapped his arms around Iris. "How's little Kute Doing?"

Iris smiled, "he seems to be more active than ever." Iris had been pregnant for a good 5 months, and baby Kute now was quite big. Iris put her hand on her stomach when he felt him kick again. They both giggled when they felt this.

"Seems he eager to come into the world, do you think he'll be the little cute angel we think he'll be? Iris asked.

Phoenix smiled. "I'll be happy, no matter how our son is, well at least as long s he doesn't sell my grape juice." He chuckled under his breath.

Iris frowned. "Grapes, grapes, grapes, why don't you just name our son grape?"

"Jeez Iris, I've never seen you WHINE, like this before." He laughed even louder at his own joke until he felt a hard smack against his face. "OW! Iris, ou know it iwas only kidding."

Iris just huffed and walked away. "The only thing that annoys me more than our piano, is you're ability to be a smart aleck."

Phoenix rubbed the bruise where he was smack and smiled. "Well that's my girl. At least I won't have to worry about her getting kidnapped."

* * *

Clink: Well this was more on the humorous side

Clank: But don't worry, because Clink fails at romance because he has no girlfriends I'll write the next chapter.

Clink: If YOU wrote the next chapter the story would be rated (X) you're to Vulgur, you need to understand a woman's heart…

Clank: The only heart you ever had was one made of clay and paper.

Clink: I hate you….


End file.
